Ocurrió una Noche
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Cada uno buscaba algo diferente esa noche ella demostrar algo, él empezar un cambio. El amor se puede conocer de la manera más rara e inexplicable, así fue como les sucedio a Eriol y Tomoyo. TERMINADO REEDITADO
1. Nota de la Autora

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Buenas a todos! Cómo les va? Sorprendidos? Confusos?

Hace ya bastante tiempo que tenia pensado reeditar este fic que creo que para muchos de mis seguidores es muy especial ya que fue mi primer fic! Gracias a "Ocurrió una Noche" conocí a un montón de gente fantástica, a las cuales hoy quiero un montón, además fue mi apertura como escritora en esta página, y creo que para mí eso es algo que siempre voy a tener en cuenta. Al momento de publicar esta historia yo tenia muchas dudas si hacerlo o no, y mírenme ahora… publico más historias de las que puedo actualizar XD.

Para todos aquellos que han leído el fic antes solo le sdigo que no se preocupen, ya que no pienso cambiar la trama ni nada por el estilo, solo algunos retoques en los diálogos (nada drástico), faltas ortográficas, algunas correcciones sintácticas y esas cosas. Creo que le debía esto a este fic, después de todo me dio muchas alegrías. Espero que a pesar de que hace mucho que esta historia de su fin, les hala gustado volver a leer la historia de amor de estos dos personajes.

Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.

Cuídense, y muchos besos.

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.-**

(antigua Vero-chan)

"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Shaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Ranma Saotome, Harry Potter y Los Mereodadores (menos la rata apestosa)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"

**Publicado:** 9 de junio de 2003

**Reeditado:** 11 de julio de 2005


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a demostrarle al hombre que la había dejado prácticamente plantada en el altar que no era una mujer predecible y aburrida, así que el día que debió haber sido el de su boda decidió dejar a un lado su imagen de chica recatada y prudente, y transformarse en una mujer salvaje y liberal, auque solo fuera durante una noche. Su objetivo: seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa, un extranjero irresistiblemente guapo… que precisamente andaba buscando una chica recatada y prudente con quien establecer una relación permanente…

"**Ocurrió una noche"**

**Por Lady Verónica Black.**

_(Fic Reeditado)_

**Capitulo Uno**

**Una Noche Especial**

-"Te dije que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo."

-"Lo sé, lo sé..."

Tomoyo Daidouji hizo una mueca de burla a sus hermanas… que, por cierto, parecían haber pasado de ser dos a cuatro.

¿Qué era lo que le habían hecho beber? No lo recordaba con exactitud. Recordaba, eso sí, que entre ellas habían discutido si debía ser un _kamikaze_ o un _pájaro loco_, algo en consonancia con la misión de aquella noche: la transformación de Tomoyo en una mujer liberal y salvaje. Aunque lo que no podría decir era si al final había tomado uno de los dos, o ambos.

-"Una mujer capaz de liberarse le tocaría el trasero la próxima vez que pasase por aquí -dijo Anjû, señalando la cabeza del joven que le había llamado la atención a Tomoyo-. Así que eso es lo que tienes que hacer si quieres demostrarnos que eres una mujer liberal y moderna, tócale el trasero cuando pase por aquí. "

Una mujer liberal y moderna. ¿No había demostralo serlo ya, estando en aquel bar tan borracha que veía doble? Porque para ella, eso era suficiente soltamiento tratándose de alguien que había nacido en la adormecida Tomoeda, una ciudad no demasiada grande y con más parques y ranchos de los que podia contar.

-"Además, no creo que le importase, Tommy -añadió Sakura-. No ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche."

-"¿Quién es?"

Con una población de dos mil treinta y dos personas, no es que todo el mundo conociera a todo el mundo, pero Tomoyo, Anjû y Sakura Daidouji habían nacido y se habían criado allí, y además eran las dueñas de la pastelería _Las tres Hermanas, _situado justo en el centro de la ciudad, de modo que aunque no conocían a todo el mundo, les era fácil reconocer una cara. Especialmente una cara con rasgos que habrían podido salir de la mano del mismo da Vinci, el hombre era lo suficientemente atractivo como para que la imagen de su rostro se marcase de por vida en la memoria de una mujer.

-"Es Eriol Hiragizawa -contesto Anjû-, es el nuevo propietario de la mansión Wizard. Ya te había hablado de él, ¿recuerdas? Es amigo del primo de Mikki Katihara que vive en Inglaterra… del primo que cambia de mujer como de camisa. Fue él quien lo puso en contacto con Mikki-san para que ella pudiese usar por fin su licencia de agente inmobiliario y le vendiese la propiedad."

Sakura tomo el relieve con una amplia sonrisa, feliz de por una vez saber algo que su hermana mayor no conocía. Porque era más que conocido que nada de lo que sucediese en los alrededores de Tomoyo Daidouji era desconocido por ella.

-"Eriol Hiragizawa salió con Mikki-san unas cuantas veces antes de mudarse a Tomoeda. A ella le gustaba bastante, pero en cuanto se le ocurrió comentar que queria casarse algún día… hablando en general, no refiriéndose a que su marido fuese a ser él, el tipo dijo que no era su hombre, y que a él no le interesaba el matrimonio. Mikki dijo que es aún más mujeriego que su primo. Uno de esos hombres que piensan que la vida es demasiado corta como para disfrutar de todas las mujeres que hay en mundo, y que jamás se limitara a una sola."

-"Genial. ¿Y que les hace pensar que yo quiero ser la próxima de su lista de conquistas?"

-"Una mujer liberal lo haría simplemente porque tiene el mejor trasero de todos los que hay en este local, además del de Syaoran-kun, pero como él es mi prometido… - contestó Sakura, que no parecía ser la misma de siempre-. Supongo que tendrás que admitir que no eres una mujer liberal y moderna."

Lo cual sería lo mismo que admitir que la razón por la cual Kenji Mathashi había aducido para romper su compromiso era cierta. La había acusado de ser demasiado tímida, demasiado callada, demasiado predecible, demasiado estable y demasiado aburrida.

Bueno, lo de aburrida no lo había dicho; al menos no había usado esa palabra en concreto, pero en el fondo era lo que queria decir. Y aquella noche estaba decidida a demostrar que podia ser tan descarada, abierta, impredecible, inestable y divertida como la que más. Aunque solo se lo demostrara a sí misma, Kenji Mathashi era historia.

Justo en ese momento, Anjû se levantó e hizo gesto para invitar a Eriol Hiragizawa a acercarse a su mesa.

-"Bueno, ya viene. Te he proporcionado la oportunidad perfecta."

Tomoyo levanto la mirada y lo vio caminar en su dirección, los ojos puestos en ella a pesar de que había sido su hermana menor quien lo había llamado.

¡Y que ojos! Eran de un increíble azul aguamarina tan oscuro y claro como el agua de un lago en primavera.

-"Señoritas…" -las saludó, aunque siguiese con los ojos únicamente clavados en Tomoyo. Su voz era como una de esas bebidas que había consumido aquella noche… algo como un whisky seco y fuerte, combinado con una cucharada de miel, y un toque de limón.

Menos mal que se había detenido al otro lado de la mesa, entre sus hermanas. Lejos de su alcance. Al menos por el momento.

-"¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?"

-"Solo queríamos saber si eres quien creemos que eres"- contestó Tomoyo, con una voz tan alegre y tan fuerte que no parecía la suya.

Aun así, la frase le valió una sonrisa de **_chico malo_** que le hizo agua la boca.

-"¿Y quién les parece que soy?" -bromeó él.

-"Eriol Hiragizawa" – contestó Anjû como si se tratase de uno de esos concursos en los que hay que ser el primero en responder.

Él inclino la cabeza levemente.

-"Ese soy yo -contestó, e hizo como una breve pausa como invitándolas a presentarse, pero como no lo hicieron, preguntó-: ¿Están celebrando algo?"

-"La libertad" -contesto Tomoyo demasiado rápido como para ser cierto, y levanto su copa en alto como si brindara con alguien. Pero el movimiento fue demasiado brusco y derramo un poco de su contenido sobre la mesa.

Sin pensar que podia echar a perder su imagen de mujer liberal y desenfrenada, utilizó una servilleta para limpiar la copa y empapar el liquido de la mesa.

Cuando termino, volvió a mirarlo y lo encontro sonriendo. Era una sonrisa apenas esbozada, una sonrisa que parecía dar la sensación de que podia leer su interior.

-"Pues espero que lo disfruten -dijo, con cierta confusión, se estaría preguntando por qué lo habían llamado cuando lo único que parecían capaz de hacer era mirarlo- ¿Eso era todo lo que querían?" -preguntó.

-"Más o menos" -contesto Sakura.

-"Bueno pues ahora que ya lo saben, me marcho; que disfruten de la noche" -dijo sin molestarse aparentemente, aunque supiera que estaban jugando a algo a su costa.

Debió de ver algún conocido en la parte de la sala que quedaba a espaldas de Tomoyo, lo que queria decir que probablemente pasaría a su lado.

Sakura le dio a Tomoyo una patada por debajo de la mesa para recordarle que esperaban su demostración.

¿Seria capaz de hacerlo, o no? Se preguntó mientras el tiempo y el movimiento del inglés parecían haberse ralentizado.

-"¡Hazlo!" -susurro Anjû.

Y lo hizo. Bueno… más o menos.

Cuando los bolsillos traseros de unos vaqueros pasaron a la altura de sus ojos, Tomoyo le dio una palmada no demasiado decidida, pero que basto para que él parece en seco y la mirase con sus profundos ojos azules.

Tomoyo deseo que se la tragase la tierra en ese mismo instante.

A la mayor velocidad que su cerebro ahogado en el alcohol le permitió, dijo:

-"¡Una avispa!" -exclamó, y pisó fuerte el suelo como si la estuviese matando.

-"¿Una… avispa?" -repitió él despacio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-"Sí. Se te había parado encima. Podría haberte picado" -balbució, intentando hacer su historia más creíble, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo como sus mejillas se le teñían de rojo por lo humillante de la situación.

-"No ha estado mal, nada mal…" -le contesto con un guiño antes de alejarse.

Tomoyo no estaba segura si se refería a su mentira, o a que la palmada no había estado mal, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que necesitaba una distracción, así que vacio el contenido de su copa de un solo trago, como si aquel bravo licor pudiera borrar la vergüenza que no queria que nadie viera. Luego, volvió a pone el vaso de un golpe seco sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de Sakura y Anjû estaban expectantes a la reacción de su hermana mayor.

-"Ya lo hice."

Ellas se echaron a reír, y un trozo de la verdadera Tomoyo emergió para reprimirlas como la hermana mayor que era.

-"No ha estado nada bien que lo hayan hecho venir hasta acá y después no hallan hecho el menor esfuerzo para hablar con él, y darle la impresión de que lo habían llamado por algún motivo."

-"Y lo habíamos llamado por un motivo… para que le metieras mano" -contestó Anjû, cuya voz ya acusaba los efectos del alcohol.

-"¿Y que tal ha estado?- pregunto Sakura- ¿Tan bien como parece?"

Tomoyo se levanto y fingió indignación.

-"Eso es algo que no se cuenta- declaró haciéndose la indignada, y para escapar de más peguntas, empujó su copa al centro de la mesa y dijo-: Pídanme otra. Voy a poner música."

Se levanto por primera vez desde que entrase en el _Clangton Saloon _y descubrió que algo había derretido sus rodillas privándole de equilibrio. Y obligándose a no ver doble, hizo un gran esfuerzo de concentración y consiguió caminar en línea recta hasta la máquina de discos.

El local era grande y estaba decorado como los antiguos salones de vaqueros. Una barra de madera labrada recorría la pared del fondo y era la pieza central del establecimiento. Detrás, había un enorme espejo enmarcado que reflejaba todo y a todo el mundo.

Había también una pista de baile y un mar de mesas que estaban todas llenas aquel sábado por la noche. Tomoyo se abrió paso entre ellas manteniendo la mirada clavada en las luces de neon amarillas y verdes de la máquina de música, colocada junto a un arco también de madera que daba paso a la sala con las mesas de billar, los tableros de dardos y varias mesas con juegos de ajedrez y damas.

-"Siento lo de Kenji" -dijo alguien al verla pasar.

-"Sí, yo también, pero tú no te desanimes" -añadió alguien más.

Tomoyo se limito a levantar una mano como toda respuesta a aquellas voces, ya que temía perder el equilibrio si movía la cabeza. De todas formas, no importaba. Tomoeda era una ciudad lo bastante pequeña para que los rumores se propagasen como la pólvora y llevaba oídas tantas frases de compasión y animo desde que Kenji la dejo plantada tres semanas atrás que estaba empezando a tener la sensación de que nadie iba a volver a saludarla sin hacer referencia a ese episodio.

Las canciones de la máquina en su gran mayoría eran sobre el amor perdido o lo maravilloso que era este, temas que en ese momento Tomoyo no podría creer soportar, pero al fin logro encontrar una con otro tema, y antes de volver a la mesa, decidió pasarse por el baño y refrescarse. Tal ves así se le iría un poco el mareo.

**O o o o O**

Cuando se lavaba ya las manos, se vio reflejada en el espejo colgado sobre el baño y se sorprendió. No parecía la misma. La imagen de mujer salvaje que había adaptado para aquella noche la había obligado a vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse de otra forma. Incluso había tenido que salir de compras para no concurrir a los jeans y las camisetas que normalmente conformaban su vestuario, y hacerse con un pantalón negro que se adaptaba a sus perfectas curvas como la piel de una salchicha. Lo mismo ocurría con la camiseta en forma de uve azul eléctrico que llegaba hasta el inicio de sus pechos… un escote también nuevo, ya que acababa de comprarse un sujetador de esos que hacen parecer mucho a pesar de que no tengas nada, caso que no era el de ella y que hacia que el escote fuera aun más llamativo.

Y en cuanto al maquillaje, había pasado de la habitual máscara de pestañas y base a la sombra de ojos y el lápiz negro que hacían parecer aun más llamativos sus ojos amatistas. Y había remplazado su habitual brillo de labios por un color llamado _uvas de la pasión. _

Y por último, había cambiado también su peinado. Solía llevar su larga melena negra recogida en una coleta o en una trenza, o al menos apartada de su cara con horquillas, pero para aquella noche le había dado todo el volumen posible a base de mousse y rulos.

La verdad es que el pelo le gustaba, se decía, contemplándose en el espejo, pero el maquillaje era otra cosa. Demasiado llamativo para ella.

Pero es que a las mujeres salvajes les gustaba lo extremo y llamativo, ¿no? Así que nada de conservadurismo para aquella noche.

Una mujer que había entrado al lavabo poco después que ella, le pregunto la hora.

-"La una y media" -le dijo.

La una y media… ¿Dónde estaría ella si el día hubiese salido como estaba planeado?

Había estado evitando pensamientos como aquel desde el momento mismo que se levanto de la cama esa misma mañana, pero ya no se sentía capaz de seguir haciéndolo.

Kenji y ella tendrían que estar en el centro de Tokio a aquellas horas…

En el hotel Fairmont…

En la suite nupcial…

En la cama de la suite nupcial…

Pero cuando aquella imagen se materializo ante sus ojos, el hombre que compartía el lecho con ella no era su ex prometido, sino el hombre cuyo trasero había palpado momentos antes. Era su camisa la que desabrochaba, sus vaqueros los que estaba bajando para dejar su cuerpo desnudo. Era él quien la deseaba, quien la abrazaba, quien la besaba. Quien la acariciaba. Quien le hacia el amor apasionadamente…

¿Quién habría subido de pronto la calefacción del cuarto de baño?

"**_Debo estar borracha de verdad"_**, pensó, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de cómo se sentía una estándolo, ya que nunca había pasado de una copa de vino o de cerveza, pero ¿a qué echarle la culpa sino a una fantasía tan vívida en un baño público?

-"Será mejor que vuelva a la mesa mientras sea capaz de hacerlo" -le dijo a su reflejo mientras se secaba las manos.

Al separarse del lavabo, tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para recuperar el equilibrio y, tras inspirar profundamente, se irguió en lo que todo su metro sesenta y cinco de estatura daba de sí y se concentró en salir del baño trazando una línea recta en su mente.

Pero no fue más halla del otro lado de la puerta porque en el pasillo estaba el extranjero cuyo trasero había palmeado, apoyado contra la pared con un hombro, casi como si la hubiese estado esperando.

Tomoyo sintió que la boca se le quedo de golpe seca y como su corazon había dejado de latir. Lo miró como si fuese una alucinación que pudiese hacer desaparecer con solo parpadear un par de veces.

Pero no fue así, sino que siguió delante de ella en toda su gloria.

Y glorioso era, sin duda. De hecho, era el hombre más sexy que había visto en toda su vida, con aquellas facciones arrebatadoras y aquel cuerpo echo para el pecado. Era bastante alto, detalle del que no se había dado cuenta al haber estado sentada antes. Debía medir algo más de metro ochenta y cinco.

Su cintura era verdaderamente estrecha, a juzgar de cómo se plegaba su camisa blanca como la nieve al meterse bajo los vaqueros azules que tenia. Llevaba las mangas subidas hasta el codo y se había cruzado de brazos sobre un pecho sólido como la roca, y tenia unos hombros tan anchos que Tomoyo pensó en la vela mayor de un velero inflada por el viento.

Su pelo era magnifico también, lacio y del mismo color que la noche con unos ligeres reflejos azulados que se veían ante la luz de la lámpara colgante del pasillo, y lo llevaba un poco más largo del que suele ser el convencional.

¿Seria conciente de lo bien que estaba, se pregunto Tomoyo. Seguro que sí. Aunque no lo pareciese. No era arrogante, y parecía no saber el impacto que tenia sobre ella. Pero seguía mirándola tan fijamente como ella a él. Talvez estaba esperando que hiciese algo.

El único movimiento que pudo hacer fue señalar absurdamente por encima del hombro y decir "baño", como si eso explicase algo.

Vio como sus labios, ¡Dios que sensuales, le sonreían.

-"Lo sé. ¿Y qué tal?"

Estaba tomándole el pelo, eso era evidente. Ojalá hubiese podido comprar algo de aplomo a conjunto con la ropa de matar para usarlo en aquel momento.

-"Limpio -fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar-. Está muy limpió. La verdad es que la mayoría de los bares de Tomoeda tiene los baños muy limpios. Si hay algo que puede decirse sin temer a equivocarse de esta ciudad es que los baños de los bares están siempre limpios…"

Balbuceaba. Había vuelto a hacerlo. Además… ¿le estaba hablando de baños? Dios, era más estúpida de lo que ella misma sabía.

Él asintió, con una de sus sonrisas apenas esbozadas, era como si el supiera que estaba pensando Tomoyo.

-"Me has llamado a tu mesa para preguntarme cual es mi nombre y para… quitarme una avispa del trasero" –dijo, sonriendo de un solo lado de forma cínica-, pero no te has presentado."

-"Ahhh… ehmm… Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji."

-"Un placer conocerla Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji."

-"También es un gusto para mí conocerme, ehhh no, digo yo... es un placer conocerlo, señor Hiragizawa" -dijo. Se sentía como una completa estúpida, al parecer el alcohol no traía buenos efectos en su persona-. "Y adiós" -añadió, obligándose a apartarse de la puerta del baño y a pasar de largo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Pero solo consiguió dar un par de pasos, ya que no había sitio para pasar estando él como estaba. Bloqueando más de la mitad del estrecho pasillo. Y no parecía tener ganas de moverse, si no que seguía estudiándola de arriba abajo.

-"Perdone… necesito pasar" -dijo Tomoyo, tratando de evitar tener que mirarlo, y aparentando que no había nada de especial en el aire de ese reducido espacio. Que aquella situación era de lo más normal. Porque… ¿qué tenia de especial estar en un oscuro pasillo de un bar, con un tipo súper guapo que no te quita el ojo de encima, y más si una anda medio borracha?

Él mantuvo su postura por unos instantes más, antes de apoyar la espalda contra la pared y girar como una bisagra. Todo ello sin dejar de mirarla.

-"Me parece que tus amigas se han encontrado con más gente."

No habría sido capaz por nada del mundo de explicar por qué sentía emanar calor de su mirada; tenia que ser una ilusión provocada por el alcohol.

Dejo vagar la mirada por la sala hasta encontrar su mesa y darse cuenta de que hablaba.

-"No son amigas. Bueno, los cinco nuevos, sí. Las primeras dos chicas eran... son mis hermanas."

-"Pues parece que se lo están pasando muy bien."

Cierto. Todos se reían a carcajadas, hasta Li-kun él novio de su hermana Sakura, de algo que Takashi Yamasaki, un antiguo amigo de la escuela, acababa de decir.

-"¿No tienes ganas de unirte a la fiesta?"

Pues no. La verdad no le apetecía lo más mínimo. Sabia bien lo que pasaría cuando llegase: la alegría se convertiría en compasión, y no podría soportarlo. Además no les queria arruinar la noche a sus amigos y hermanas.

-"¿Por qué tendré la sensación de que eres como un pez fuera del agua aquí?" -preguntó él.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que no había contestado su pregunta hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz.

-"¿Quién yo? Te equivocas. Soy una mujer liberal y moderna, tanto por dentro como por fuera."

-"¿Ah, sí?" -se separo de la pared y con la cabeza señala la barra del bar- "¿Y que tal si te invito a tomar una copa?"

Era como si la desafiase a probar sus palabras. Y aquella no era la noche en que Tomoyo se echara a tras en un reto.

-"Estupendo."

-"¿Qué tomas?"

-"Sorpréndeme."

Ambos se sentaron en un extremo de la barra que estaba desocupado y el barman coloco frente a Tomoyo lo mismo que había estado tomando en la mesa.

-"¿Qué quiere decir eso de que eres una… mujer liberal y moderna?" -quiso saber con su misteriosa media sonrisa.

-"Ah, pues eso. Ya sabes… una mujer libre, independiente, desmelenada, sin ataduras, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, que le gusta divertirse…"

-"No me digas…"

¿Era duda o interés lo que se oía en su voz? Por si acaso era lo primero, Tomoyo se llevo la copa a sus labios y no la alejo hasta haberla vaciado.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su cara expresaba una mirada divertida.

-"Háblame de ti, Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿Libertad para qué?"

-"¿Libertad?"

-"Antes me dijiste que estabas celebrando tu libertad."

-"Ah, sí. Libertas sin más. En general."

Eriol asintió, pero sus ojos decían que no le habían creído. ¡Qué ojos! Conque facilidad podría perderse en ellos.

-"Libertad para hacer cualquier cosa" -sugirió él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Como salir esta noche, beber y pasar un buen rato" -añadió él.

-"Exacto."

-"¿Y lo estas pasando bien?" -preguntó, y tras apartarle de la mejilla un rizo, añadió-: "Porque, lo que yo pienso es que necesitas relajarte un poco para darle un poco más de credibilidad al espectáculo."

Aquel mínimo contacto con sus dedos bastó para que el calor volviera a salir de su interior.

-"Te equivocas. Esta noche me la estoy pasando de maravilla."

Eriol se echo a reír y Tomoyo, para ocultar el nuevo rubor de sus mejillas, vacio la nueva copa que le camarero acababa de ponerle enfrente.

-"Eres especial, Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji" -dijo despacio, mientras apoyaba un brazo sobre la barra y se acercaba unos centímetros más a ella.

-"Sí que lo soy. Gracias por darte cuenta" -replicó, dejando que el licor hablase por ella, ya que de otro modo nunca se hubiese atrevido a hablar así.

-"Hace ya tiempo que vengo dándome cuenta de eso, y estoy convencido que debajo de esas pinturas de guerra, late una bocanada de aire fresco."

"**_A tu salud, Kenji"_**, pensó Tomoyo mientras volvía a tomarse otra copa más.

-"No sé si lo soy o no, pero lo que si sé es que necesito un poco de ese aire fresco" –dijo cerrando unos segundos los ojos, la cabeza estaba empezando a darle vueltas a toda velocidad y sentía la lengua seca como un felpudo.

-"Vamos, te acompaño".

Pero si se limitaba a salir a tomar aire fresco, tendría que volver a entrar más tarde y reunirse con los chicos en la mesa. Y no queria hacerlo, esa noche no, no estaba preparada todavía.

-"Creo que voy a irme a casa, la noche esta preciosa para caminar" -dijo de pronto.

Aquella vez su risa fue distinta.

-"No creo que lo consigas, preciosa."

-"Claro que sí. Conozco el camino."

Él volvió a reír.

-"¿Qué te parece si les decimos a tus hermanas que nos vamos y después te llevo a tu casa en mi auto?"

-"Yo no me subo al coche de un desconocido" -se oyó decir como si fuese una niña cuando ya tenia veinticinco años.

-"No soy un desconocido. Bueno, no del todo. Por si no lo sabias, y apuesto a que sí, soy el ciudadano más nuevo de Tomoeda y he echado raíces aquí comprando una propiedad a las afueras, de modo que pienso peinar canas en este lugar" -se acerco a ella para hablarle al oído y la calidez de su aliento la hizo estremecer-." Así que si no me comporto debidamente con una de las bellezas del lugar, tendré que pagarlo caro después, ¿no crees?"

-"Supongo que sí."

Eriol sonrió.

-"Entonces, déjame llevarte a tu casa."

Tomoyo se quedo pensando un momento, pero no solo en eso, si no en otras cosas que no debería; como por ejemplo, como seria si se hubiera inclinado para besarla en lugar en vez de hablarle en el oído. O como seria sentir sus manos en la cara, en los hombros, en el pecho…

-"No serás un pervertido, ¿verdad?" -preguntó, intentando no parecer esperanzada ante la posibilidad de que lo fuera.

-"Podría serlo si tu quisieras" -contesto riendo, una vez más-, "podría convertirme en lo que vos quisieras."

-"No, gracias. Con que me lleves a mi casa me alcanza."

¿Y por qué tenia que parecer desilusionada? Tenia que ser el alcohol. Sí, era eso, el alcohol le hacia pensar incoherencias.

-"Deberías decirles a tus hermanas que te vas."

-"¿Quieres decir que valla hasta la mesa y se los diga?" -preguntó; el poco entusiasmo que suscitaba la idea se reflejaba claramente en su melodiosa voz.

-"Puedes enviarle una nota si lo prefieres."

-"Buena idea."

Eriol le puso delante una servilleta de papel y un bolígrafo, pero siguió mirándola fijamente mientras ella se esforzaba para conseguir la coordinación suficiente como para escribir algo legible.

Una vez lo consiguió, le entrego la servilleta al camarero con instrucciones de a quien debía entregársela, y volvió a mirarla con sus ojos de aguamarina.

-"Vámonos" -dijo, invitándola a procederle con un gesto de la mano.

En aquella ocasión Tomoyo no consiguió evitar un ligero tambaleo, pero se mantuvo bien erguida con la esperanza de que todo el mundo viera que se marchaba con el tipo más guapo del bar. Así, al día siguiente hablarían de ello, y no del desastre de su boda.

Desgraciadamente iba tan concentrada en mantener erguida la cabeza que no vio la pata de una silla que sobresalía hacia el pasillo; el pie se le engancho en ella y su frágil equilibrio desapareció, de modo que, sin saber cómo, cayó hacia atrás en vez de hacia delante, y fue a aterrizar sobre el muro que era el pecho de Eriol.

Y es que lo era. Literalmente. Duro como la piedra.

-"Ey, cuidado, preciosa" -dijo al tiempo que la sujetaba por los brazos y le hablaba al oído.

Ni un alma de las congregadas en el bar se perdió la escena, y Tomoyo no sabia si lamentar o no el incidente, ya que Eriol la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta la calle como si pesara lo que una pluma.

-"Yo puedo caminar sola" -dijo cuando estuvieron afuera, pero apoyo su cabeza en su pecho porque le daba demasiadas vueltas para mantenerla sobre los hombros.

-"¿Eres siempre tan descarada Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji?"

-"No, ¿pero te importaría correr la voz de que esta noche lo he sido?"

-"Es una petición que desde luego nunca me habían echo antes" -contestó, sonriendo, y con ella aún en brazos llegó hasta el final del aparcamiento donde esperaba un deportivo negro.

-"¿Es tuyo?" - pregunto ella cuando la dejó suavemente en el asiento del acompañante.

-"Sí."

-"Bonitas ruedas" -dijo, repitiendo algo que había escuchado una vez en una película.

Él, volvió a reír, como si supiera que aquella no era su forma normal de hablar, y Tomoyo se preguntó como era posible que aquel hombre la captase con tal claridad.

-"Abróchate el cinturón" -le pidió, aunque ella ya lo estaba haciendo por la mera fuerza de la costumbre.

Pero cuando él se subió al coche, Tomoyo no tuvo más remedio que apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del cómodo asiento y dejarse vencer por el enorme peso que tenia sobre los párpados.

-"Bueno, Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji" -dijo él cuando salían del estacionamiento-. "Ahora la pregunta es: ¿dónde quieres que te lleve, a tu casa o a la mía?"

Estaba riéndose de ella otra vez. Al menos esa era la impresión que tenia, aunque le costaba trabajo oírlo por encima del zumbido que tenia en la cabeza.

-"A la mía" - murmuro.

-"De acuerdo, ¿dónde vives?"

-"En mi casa."

-"Bueno, pero si no me dices donde esta tu casa, tendré que llevarte a la mía."

De broma o en serio, aquella idea era muy tentadora, especialmente si ir a su casa incluía volver a estar acurrucada sobre su pecho. O sentirse abrazada. O que sus manos…

-"¿Tomoyo?"

-"¿Mmm?"

-"¿Qué camino tomo?"

-"Cualquiera."

-"Lo malo es que tendrás que decirme cual de los posibles miles de caminos tengo que tomar" -añadió en tono conspirador.

Sí, seguramente tendría que hacerlo, y no tardar mucho.

Pronto, más bien.

En cuanto se hubiera echado una pequeña sistecita…

**Continuara… **


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a demostrarle al hombre que la había dejado prácticamente plantada en el altar que no era una mujer predecible y aburrida, así que el día que debió haber sido el de su boda decidió dejar a un lado su imagen de chica recatada y prudente, y transformarse en una mujer salvaje y liberal, auque solo fuera durante una noche. Su objetivo: seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa, un extranjero irresistiblemente guapo… que precisamente andaba buscando una chica recatada y prudente con quien establecer una relación permanente…

"**Ocurrió una noche"**

**Por Lady Verónica Black.**

_(Fic Reeditado)_

**Capítulo Dos**

"**Resaca de una Noche Loca"**

Eriol se preguntaba si Tomoyo dormiría siempre profundamente, o si solo era por el efecto del alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior lo que la hacia dormir de aquel modo. Eran más de las doce y ni siquiera se había movido. Y eso que él había tenido que entrar al dormitorio, abrir el armario y los cajones para sacar ropa y darse una ducha en el baño que se comunicaba con la habitación.

Y ella, sin mover un solo músculo.

Estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama y mientras se secaba el pelo, la observó con cuidado. Incluso tras una borrachera y con demasiado maquillaje emborronando sus facciones, parecía un ángel. Su pelo estaba desparramado sobre la almohada como si fuese un halo de color negro. Unas pestañas gruesas y largas sellaban esas magnificas amatistas tan hermosas que descansaban sobre unos pómulos que tenían su propio rubor por debajo de las pinceladas oscuras que se habían pintado en ellas.

Tenia también la nariz más bonita que había visto en su vida, delgada, pequeña y algo respingona, y unos labios carnosos y rojos que había deseado besar desde la primera vez que la había visto en el bar.

Debía de estar soñando porque la vio suspirar y arquear delicadamente las cejas mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

El suspiro pareció la respuesta a la caricia de un amante, y Eriol no tuvo ninguna dificultad en imaginarse a si mismo siendo ese amante…

Dejó a un lado la toalla con la que se había estado secando el pelo y se sentó sobre la cama junto a Tomoyo, encima de la sabana y la manta ligera que la cubría, y tras tumbarse junto a ella, apoyo la cabeza en una mano y la miró detenidamente.

Tenía la piel de color melocotón, sin una sola imperfección; seguro que normalmente no llevaba todo aquel maquillaje y que se lavaba al menos dos veces al día con alguno de esos jabones que le dan como un brillo satinado a la piel, y la tersura y suavidad de la seda.

Un pensamiento atractivo.

Muy atractivo.

Tanto que no podría explicarse porque habría decidido cubrir algo hermoso por naturaleza con aquella capa de porquería.

Luego fueron sus orejas lo que le llamo la atención. Pequeñas y de forma perfecta, con un lóbulo pequeño, perfecto para ser mordido. ¡Y vaya si deseaba probar ese bocado tan tentador! ¿Qué haría ella si lo hiciera? ¿Volvería a suspirar? ¿Sonreiría de nuevo?

Porque, si lo hiciera, iría recorriendo con besos su cuello hasta llegar a la pequeña depresión de su base, y luego iría bajando el tirante de su sujetador, que había quedado al descubierto con las vueltas de la noche. Y allí dejaría dos, tres, o más besos, antes de continuar más abajo. Mucho más abajo.

Eriol se acerco un poco más a ella y sopló con suavidad sobre su cuello.

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír, pero no con una sonrisa cualquiera, sino con **_esa_** sonrisa. Que pena que no fuese la mujer liberal que decía ser.

¿A quien queria engañar? Sabía perfectamente bien que no lo decía en serio. Durante un tiempo no estaría mal. Porque de ese modo podría dar rienda suelta al deseo que había empezado a atormentarle allí mismo, pero a largo plazo… ese no era el encanto de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Había conocido ya un buen número de mujeres que encajaban en su definición de liberales. Mujeres que solo querían pasar un buen rato con él, al igual que él con ellas.

Pero no había conocido a muchas interesantes, y a pesar del disfraz de la noche anterior, nada más verla había sabido que Tomoyo lo era.

Una de las pocas que se habían cruzado en su camino.

Desde que las mujeres y él habían empezado a reparar unos en otros, Eriol se había regido por un código privado para con ellas. Un código que dejaba de lado a mujeres como Tomoyo Daidouji, ya que con mujeres como aquella no se podían jugar. Y él había sido siempre un jugador.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo con ella en la cama?

Pues, nada más que disfrutar de la vista.

Y desear ver más, mucho más. Ver la profundidad de sus ojos, oír su voz ligeramente gutural. Presenciar lo que hiciera cuando descubriese que estaba en su cama.

Eso le recordó lo bien que lo había pasado presenciando lo que para ella era una mujer salvaje y liberal.

Era como ver a una niña intentando andar con los zapatos de taco de su madre. Una niña con sentido del humor que había convertido en algo divertido un episodio que solo habría servido de vergüenza para otros.

Y él había disfrutado con todo aquello. Mucho. Lo suficiente como para querer saber más. Para poder llegar más allá.

Volvió a soplarle en el cuello, con suavidad.

Y dormida, Tomoyo se rió.

Sí. Le gustaba aquella mujer.

-"Despierta, Tomoyo" -le susurro al oído.

Ella arrugo la nariz y volvió la cabeza.

Él acerco los labios al lóbulo que deseaba morder y volvió a soplar.

-"Vamos, preciosa, que son más de las doce. Despierta, preciosa."

Supo que empezaba a despertar cuando vio que fruncía levemente el ceño.

-"No pienso dejarte en paz hasta ver tus hermosos ojos abiertos" -le advirtió.

No es que tuviese intención de dejarla en paz de ninguna manera. Y quizás, ahora que había encontrado una mujer de su tipo en su camino, tal vez por primera vez en la vida, debería conocerla. Solo para saber como funcionan.

-"Vamos, despierta -insistió-. Despierta, niña, despierta -canto en voz baja- despierta y hazme soñar…"

**O o o o O**

Estaba teniendo un sueño genial.

Estaba acostada en un campo de flores silvestres, sentía los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su piel y una brisa fresca le movía el pelo. Desde algún punto en la lejanía, le llegaba el sonido de una voz. Una voz profunda de hombre.

Pronunciaba su nombre de tal manera que la sangre se le había acelerado por las venas.

-"Despierta, niña, despierta… despierta y hazme soñar" -la llamo en un tono que era difícil resistirse.

Pero más difícil aún era salir del sueño que la tenia envuelta en su red. Estaba tan bien así… oyendo la voz de aquel hombre, sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca…

¿Tan cerca?

De pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en un campo de flores, sino en una cama. Pero no en la suya que era mucho más blanda que aquella.

Y en la suya, obviamente, no habría hombres.

Intento despertarse, pero a medida que iba recuperando la conciencia, peor se iba sintiendo. La cabeza le palpitaba y cuando consiguió apenas abrir los ojos, unas dagas parecieron clavársele en ellos, y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos con fuerza casi instantáneamente.

-"Eso es…" - dijo la voz en un tono un poco más intimo-. "Despiértate, puedes hacerlo."

Desde luego, estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Y aquella voz no pertenecía a nadie conocido. No era ni de su padre, ni de Touya, ni mucho menos de Kenji… además tenia una forma de hablar muy rara, no parecía japonés…

¿Dónde estaba, y quien era ese hombre?¿Cómo demonios habría llegado hasta allí?

Se sentía tan aturdida que no era capaz de distinguir entre lo real y lo que no era más que un fragmento de su imaginación.

De la velada anterior, solo recordaba retazos. Recordaba haber estado con sus hermanas en el Clangton Saloon. Recordaba haber bebido. Mucho. Y recordaba que la habían desafiado a tocar el trasero a un extranjero que…

Entreabrió una rendija en un ojo. El trasero de ese extranjero.

Volvió a cerrarlo e intento recordar algo más.

¿De verdad había terminado aquel hombre por sacarla en brazos del bar?¿Y que había pasado después?

Le era imposible recordar algo más.

Pero allí estaba, ¿dónde?

En una cama que no era la suya. Con el extranjero del trasero.

¡Dios bendito!

-"Tomoyo" -dijo él-. "Si no te despiertas pronto, voy a empezar a preocuparme seriamente por ti. ¿Estas bien, preciosa?"

¡Claro que no estaba bien! Se sentía como si un camión de veinticuatro toneladas le hubiera pasado por encima, todo empeorado por el hecho de no saber que había ocurrido en las ultimas doce horas.

Muy despacio, abrió los ojos mientras intentaba recordar el nombre de aquel chico. Tenia que recordarlo. Tenia que pensar…

Eriol. Eso. Eriol Hiragizawa.

-"Buenos días" -lo saludo cuando por fin lo miró.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-"Hola" -dijo. Tenia la garganta tan seca que apenas había podido pronunciar palabra.

Trago con dificultad. Menos mal que, al parecer, tenia la ropa puesta. Arrugada, retorcida, medio caída de un hombro, pero más o menos donde tenia que estar. Y él no estaba bajo las sábanas, sino sobre ellas.

-"Creo que esta noche bebí demasiado" -admitió.

-"Ya se que bebiste demasiado."

-"¿Es que me puse mal o algo así?"

-"¿Qué si te pusiste mal? No, no fue eso…"

-"Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que había tomado mucho?"

-"Pues porque te desmayaste, preciosa."

-"Ah."

"_**Qué vergüenza." **_

-"Bueno, no te desmayaste de verdad" -corrigió como si supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando- "Simplemente te quedaste dormida en un momento muy inoportuno."

Eso era una indirecta, aunque ella fuese incapaz de recordar a qué podía referirse. Un amplio abanico de posibilidades se le presento ante los ojos, pero mejor no saber lo que había pasado. Al menos, por el momento.

-"¿Se me ha caído la baba durmiendo?"

Él sonrió, y eso le trajo a la memoria parte de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Aquella sonrisa y la sensación de que ella era la única persona de aquel bar.

-"No, nada de babeos" -contestó.

-"¿Ronque?"

-"Tampoco."

-"¿Y fuiste tú quien me acostó en esta cama?" -pregunto con cautela, ya que era una pregunta que tocaba un tema mucho más delicado.

-"Eso sí" -contestó divertido.

Tomoyo no pudo evitarlo, y levantó las sábanas para mirarse y asegurarse de que la ropa estaba en su sitio.

-"No, no te desnudé, solo te saque los zapatos." - le confirmó él.

-"Gracias. Creo."

-"¿No estás segura?"

"_**¿Cómo iba a estarlo si no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, con o sin ropa?" **_

-"¿Hemos… te estropee la noche?"

-"¿Qué si me estropeaste la noche?"

-"Estoy segura que tener que meter a una borracha a tu cama no era el final que tenias previsto para la velada. Lo que quiero decir es que podría haber sido mucho más… divertida… para ti" -probó.

-"Puede que te llevaras una sorpresa."

Su insinuación le aceleró el pulso.

-"¿Hice algo… divertido… antes de que me acostases?"

-"Digamos sólo que yo me lo pasé muy bien."

¿Estaba tomándole el pelo? No estaba segura. Y seguía teniendo la cabeza vacía, de modo que no odia contar con ningún recuerdo.

-"Me temo que no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió anoche."

-"Que pena."

-"¿He hecho algo… indebido?"

-"¿Indebido? Creía que a las mujeres liberales como vos no les importaba esa clase de cosas."

"_**Dios… "**_

-"¿Cómo sabes de eso?"

-"Tu misma me dijiste que lo eras en el bar, ¿eso tampoco lo recuerdas?"

-"Ah, sí, si, cierto…" - tragó saliva- "¿Y te lo demostré?"

Él sonrió endiabladamente.

-"A las mujeres liberales no les importe lo que pase, se acuerden o no. Simplemente eligen, y deciden sin importarles las consecuencias o el que dirán los demás."

-"Ehh… creo que tengo que decirte que en realidad no soy tan… libérala. Quiero decir que… bueno que… soy pastelera."

-"Y has encendido mi horno, eso ni lo dudes."

-"No, de verdad. Eso es lo que hago para vivir. Pasteles. Galletas. Tartas. Panes. Dulces. Tengo una panadería en el centro."

Él encogió uno de esos hombros sobre los que tenia la sensación de haber apoyado la cabeza.

-"Incluso la clase de mujeres a la que dices pertenecer necesita un trabajo de día. Son las horas de después lo que cuentan, yo tampoco estoy todo él día de juerga por ahí, soy arquitecto y eso no me impide divertirme por las noches."

Sin pensarlo, apretó las sabanas en el puño como si pudieran defenderla del lío en el que se había metido. Sin duda, aquel era un hombre acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le ofrecieran, acostumbrado a que cumplieran sus promesas, y no parecía comprender que la noche anterior no era ella misma.

-"Lo que intento decir es que no sé qué es lo que te hice pensar anoche… o qué te sugerí que ocurriría esta mañana, pero… yo… bueno… "

-"Vos no sos de esa clase de chicas" -concluyo por ella.

-"Algo así" -admitió a regañadientes. Quizás Kenji estaba en lo cierto sobre ella.

-"Y si no eres de esa clase de chicas, ¿por qué anoche decías que lo eras?"

Tomoyo hizo una mueca al recordar.

-"Es una historia muy larga. Digamos que estaba fingiendo para demostrar algo."

La admisión le hizo enrojecer.

Eriol sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-"¿No me digas?¡Jamás lo habría imaginado!"

-"Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿no?"

-"Más o menos."

-"Entonces, ¿qué pasó de verdad anoche?"

-"¿De verdad?" -pregunto en tono lascivo.

-"Ok, ok, ya basta. Quiero la verdad."

Pero Eriol volvió a reír.

-"Te iba a llevar a tu casa, pero te quedaste dormida antes de poder decirme dónde vives, así que te traje aquí, te llevé hasta la cama y te acosté."

El alivio le redujo el dolor de cabeza. Bueno, solo en parte.

-"¿Y dónde dormiste vos?"

Él arqueo una ceja, pero en esta ocasión, Tomoyo no cayó.

-"Aquí no" -dijo ella.

-"Algo que lamentare siempre."

-"¿Sabes lo que pienso? Pues que eres una oveja con piel de cordero."

-"Puede que sí, o puede que no" -contestó él, y su voz era tan sensual que Tomoyo no supo que pensar.

-"Bueno. Así que te has comportado como un caballero, aunque te ha costado lo tuyo. Muchas gracias."

-"De nada."

-"¿Quieres decirme donde estoy exactamente?"

-"En mi cama. En mi habitación. En mi casa. Si conoces más o menos la zona…"

-"He nacido y vivido toda mi vida aquí."

-"En ese caso, conocerás este sitio como el que fue la mansión Wizard, que ahora se llama _"The Hope"_ en el registro.

-"¿Es posible que te haya oído decir que eran más de las doce?"

-"Sí, señorita. Exactamente son… -Eriol miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita de luz-… la una menos cuarto."

-"Me sorprende que mis hermanas no hallan llamado a la policía para que me busque ¿Seria mucho pedir que me lleves a mi casa?"

-"¿Ahora?¿Justo cuando empezábamos a conocernos?"

Aquel hombre no se cansaba de bromear.

-"Por favor."

-"¿Acaso tengo otra opción?"

-"Podrías hacerme volver caminando, pero es que esta un poco lejos, la verdad."

-"No era precisamente eso lo que estaba pensando."

Mejor no saber lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-"Por favor" -insistió-. "Incluso puedo pagarte la gasolina, si quieres."

-"¿La gasolina?" -repitió y volvió a reír antes de levantarse del colchón-. "Voy a querer algo más que eso, querida."

Evidentemente, no iba a preguntar qué era eso más. Sólo queria salir de allí y llegar a territorio familiar cuanto antes.

Como estaba vestida, aparto la manta de la cama y se levantó, no sin antes sufrir unos cuantos pinchazos en la cabeza.

Durante un instante, se sintió obligada a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Eriol Hiragizawa seguía ahí, delante de ella, observándola. Tenia los pies descalzos, unos vaqueros ajustados negros de los que aun no había ajustado la cinturilla y una camisa amarilla sin abrochar que dejaba a la vista un estomago plano como un plato y duro como la piedra.

Nadie debería tener derecho a verse tan bien luego de una noche de fiesta, a medio vestir y sin haberse preocupado para nada del aspecto. Debería existir alguna ley que lo prohibiese.

-"¿Qué te parece si desayunamos antes de que te lleve a casa? Si lo prefieres puedes llamar a tus hermanas y decirles donde estas."

Solo la mención de la comida le puso los pelos de punta.

-"Gracias, pero no me apetece comer nada."

-"¿Un café?¿Un té? ¿Otra cosa? Lo que desees."

-"No me atrevo a hacerlo" -contestó. Y lo que en verdad no se atrevía era a comer, beber o estar en compañía de este hombre más de lo estrictamente necesario-. Pero si quisiera usar tu baño, si no te molesta."

Eriol señaló una puerta al lado de un armario muy antiguo.

-"Es ahí. Hay toallas en el armario, por si quieres usar la ducha. Incluso puedo prestarte algo de ropa. No tienes nada más que pedirla."

"_**Ni loca"**_

-"Solo quiero lavarme la cara" -contestó; y es que tenia una sensación extraña. Como si la llevase cubierta de barro, y además los ojos los sentía como arenosos-. Después necesito ir a casa. Cuanto antes."

Él hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-"Es una pena, me la estaba pasando de maravillas."

Tomoyo prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, así que entro al baño y cerro la puerta.

Pero el seguro hizo un ruido demasiado fuerte, lo que hizo notar que no confiaba que respetase su intimidad.

-"Ay, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, no te preocupes" -le dijo a través de la puerta-. No pienso echar la puerta abajo, ni espiarte. Me gustan las mujeres _liberales_, pero entregadas."

Tomoyo se tapó la cara con las manos por un segundo, pero como la mejor solución era salir de allí cuanto antes, se acercó al lavabo y se miró al espejo, algo que ojala no hubiera hecho nunca.

"_**¡AHHHHH! ¡DIOS MIO!"**_

El pelo no había cambiado demasiado comparado a la noche anterior, pero la cara era un verdadero poema al desastre. ¡Y pensar que Eriol Hiragizawa había estado viéndola así!

Tenia unos tizanajos negros alrededor de los ojos y el rubor que se había aplicado no era el tono suave y delicado de siempre, sino que se veía como un brochazo naranja sobre su color natural. Las _Uvas de la pasión _habían desaparecido, dejando sus labios como si se los hubiera golpeado con algo. Y la base que se había aplicado había dejado un efecto craquelado sobre su piel, con miles de rayitas en la barbilla y la nariz.

Que desastre. Por mucha prisa que tuviera, no podia salir en aquel estado.

El cuarto e baño era grande, pero mostraba su decadencia en la pintura descascarillada, los azulejos rajados y una bañera y un lavabo que habían visto mejores días. Había un armario bajo el lavabo y otro grande en el rincón, de este saco una toalla y una esponja.

En una pequeña estantería había varios objetos de aseo: maquinilla, desodorante, espuma de afeitar… pero nada de jabón, así que no tuvo más remedio que mirar en la bañera.

El vapor de agua de lo que solo podia ser de la ducha de Eriol la arropo desde dentro, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por la imagen de aquel cuerpo desnudo. Brillante. Cubierto de jabón…

-"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?" -preguntó él desde fuera.

El repentino sonido de su voz mezclado, la fantasía de él bañándose y su propia sentimiento de culpa la empujo a reincorporarse rápidamente. Sin él jabón.

-"Bien. Estoy bien, gracias" -contestó con demasiada fuerza, y dando media vuelta, volvió frente al espejo- "Eres una idiota, Tomoyo Daidouji, esto te pasa por hacerte pasar por algo que no eres" -se reprendió en voz baja- "Tienes bien merecido todo esto. Sí esto no te enseña a no fingir ser algo que no eres no sé que lo era, Tomoyo."

Y con el agua más caliente del mundo, se restregó la cara a modo de castigo.

Cuando consiguió que su piel recuperase el color natural, se seco la cara y sólo entonces reparo en el mal sabor de boca que tenia y en lo mal que debía oler su aliento.

Presionó el tubo de pasta dental y se restregó los dientes con el dedo hasta eliminar los restos de sabor a licor. Y mientras se aclaraba la boca, una nueva tentación la inundo. Había un frasco de loción para después de afeitado que llamo su atención tan poderosamente que no pudo resistirse a la tentación de olerla.

Pero al bajarla de la estantería, creyendo que tenia el tapón puesto, descubrió que no era así.

La botella se volcó y una buena cantidad de su contenido cayó sobre su mano, antebrazo, camiseta y encimera, llenando la habitación con un aroma diferente al del jabón pero con un fondo de madera.

Con un gemido de mortificación, puso el tapón, se lavo el brazo y limpio la encimera, pero nada podía hacer para ocultar la mancha en la camiseta.

¿Podia salirle algo peor aquella mañana?

Inspiro profundamente y salió del baño.

-"Yo… ehh… bueno, he tirado por accidente un frasco para loción de afeitado, como no estaba cerrado se ha derramado un poco. Lo siento mucho. Lo remplazaré" -añadió rápidamente.

Él estaba buscando algo en un cajón y se volvió con unos calcetines en las manos. Mirándola de pies a cabeza, y de arriba abajo varias veces.

-"Huele mejor en ti que en mí" -dijo, oliendo el aire.

La verdad es que le agradecía que no le diera importancia.

-"Mejor" -dijo, estudiando su cara con detenimiento-. "Mucho mejor."

Ella se rozó la mejilla con los dedos sin darse cuenta.

-"Ya sé que estaba echa un desastre."

-"No lo estoy comparando con lo de esta mañana."

"_**¿Tan mal estaba anoche?" **_

-"Sí, parecía casi un payaso."

-"En absoluto, el maquillaje esta bien. Lo que pasa es que eres una mujer que no necesita cubrirse el rostro."

-"Que no necesita cubrirse el rostro" -repitió. No sonaba mal, aunque en su interior aquella definición iba emparejada con la de ser… corriente.

Y quizás había llegado el momento de dejar de pretender de ser otra cosa y aceptarse.

-"Me gustaría que me llevaras a casa ya, claro, solo si puedes" –dijo con un tono bastante frió.

Como si Eriol hubiera adivinado que sus palabras no le habían parecido un halago, acerco a ella hasta a quedar a centímetros de tocarse, puso una mano en su cuello y con la otra la tomo de la barbilla, ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, entonces tiró suavemente de su rostro hasta ver que no le rehuía la mirada.

-"El maquillaje solo servia para ocultar lo hermosa que eres, Tomoyo"- dijo en voz baja, casi como si le estuviera confiando un secreto-. "Eres demasiado perfecta para necesitar esas cosas."

Y entonces hizo algo que la sorprendió por completo: la besó.

Fue un contacto delicado, suave, ligeramente húmedo, decididamente experto, era un beso lleno de tanta ternura que no parecía serlo de un hombre como Eriol Hiragizawa, excepto por el leve roce de lengua antes de separarse.

El beso fue breve, termino antes de que se diera cuanta, pero tuvo el poder de dejarle débiles las rodillas y la cabeza dándole vueltas, aun más que cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-"¿Estas segura que no puedo convencerte para que te quedes un rato más conmigo?"

¿Un rato? ¿Qué tal si se quedaba para siempre? Seria encantada su esclava por besos como aquel.

-"Sí" -contestó, asustada por el cariz de sus propios sentimientos y su propia debilidad… una debilidad que no sabia que poseía-. "Tengo que volver a casa."

-"¿Y eso quien lo dice?"

-"Yo"

Eriol exagero un suspiro de resignación.

-"En fin… si estas decidida, no tendremos más remedio que marcharnos."

Empezó a abrocharse la camisa de arriba abajo y Tomoyo no pudo explicarse la desilusión que sintió. ¿Quizá por perder la imagen de su pecho y estómago desnudos? ¿Quizá por acceder a dejarla ir en lugar de retenerla y hacerla esclava de sus besos?

Lo único que sabia con certeza era que no podia apartar sus ojos de sus manos y del movimiento de abrocharse la camisa primero, y de metersela dentro de los pantalones después, con un gesto que suscito vividas imágenes de lo que se escondía tras esa cremallera.

Entonces se agacho para ponerse los calcetines que había sacado del cajón, y a Tomoyo le picó la palma de la mano con el deseo de volver a palmear aquel precioso trasero.

-"¡Zapatos!" -exclamo para sacarse de aquella ensoñación- "Tengo que buscar mis zapatos" -añadió.

Él hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

-"Están ahí, al pie de la cama."

Tomoyo casi corrió a recuperarlos, agradecida de tener algo que hacer en lugar de verlo vestirse.

-"¿Lista?" -pregunto él al terminar de atarse los tennis que se había puesto.

-"Sí."

Estaba tan deseosa de abandonar la intimidad de aquella habitación que cuando él extendió un brazo para invitarla a salir, Tomoyo casi voló hasta la puerta, escaleras abajo y hacia la puerta principal, sin echar un solo vistazo al resto de la casa.

Estaba sentada en el asiento del descapotable antes de que Eriol hubiese bajado tan siquiera las escaleras del porche.

-"¿A dónde?" -pregunto él una vez hubo arrancado el motor.

"**_Así fue como me metí en este lío"_**, recordó. Pero en aquella ocasión no dudo en indicarle la dirección de la casa de su familia, que actualmente solo compartía con sus hermanas.

Después, se hundió en el asiento todo lo que pudo para intentar que nadie viese cómo la llevaba a casa, con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior, un hombre sumamente atractivo que nadie creería que se había comportado como un autentico caballero.

-"¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?" -preguntó él.

-"Me doy vergüenza yo misma" -contesto casi sin voz.

-"¿Por soltarte un poco?"

-"Por soltarme demasiado."

-"¿Demasiado? Cariño, lo que tú hiciste anoche es apenas el comienzo de otras muchas personas que conozco. Algo que lamento profundamente."

-"¿El que?¿Lo de las otras personas, o lo mío?"

Él se limito a sonreír.

-"Ahora solo debes preguntarme que quiero por haberme portado bien" -dijo después de unos minutos.

La verdad es que le daba miedo preguntar, pero le debía mucho por no haber permitido que la noche llegase a ser una pesadilla.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Quiero recogerte esta noche a las siete y dejar que me enseñes cual es el mejor sitio para ver la puesta de sol."

Un involuntario escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió la espalda, a pesar de que estaba convencida de que lo más sensato seria no volverlo a ver en su vida.

-"Se ve bien desde cualquier parte" -dijo en un intento de resistirse.

-"Pero siempre hay un par de sitios desde los que la vista es especial. Siendo de aquí y habiendo vivido toda la vida en esta ciudad supongo que sabrás a lo que me refiero. ¿O es mentira lo de que no te da vergüenza de que te vean conmigo?"

-"¿Seguirás comportándote?" -le pregunto sin querer. ¡Que horror! Parecía una puritana. Predecible, provinciana, y ahora, puritana.

-"No puedo prometerte nada, preciosa, pero lo intentare."

-"No sé, sí…"

-"Me portare mejor si accedes a que si no lo haces" - le advirtió con un brillo endiablado en los ojos.

-"¿Y qué significa eso?"

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír misteriosamente.

-"Mi reputación esta hecha jirones después de que me sacaste anoche en brazos del bar."

-"Aunque eso era lo que querías… demostrarle a la gente que no eres lo que ellos creen. Que eres distinta."

-"Puede que no sea tan distinta a lo que los demás creen."

-"¿Y que crees que dirán si empiezo a aullar a la luna bajo tu ventana todas las noches?"

-"Pues que eres un lunático."

Eriol se echo a reír.

-"Y que entre nosotros ha debido de pasar de todo para terminar volviéndome loco por ti" -detuvo el coche frente a la casa- "¿Qué dices, me enseñas el mejor sitio para contemplar la puesta de sol, o monto el espectáculo bajo la ventana esta noche?

-"Esto me huele a chantaje, ¿sabes?"

-"Pero, no lo es, ¿verdad?¿A las siete, entonces?"

No estaba convencida de que fuese a cumplir la amenaza, y además era una amenaza de poco calibre, de modo que podría haberse negado. Podría y debería.

-"De acuerdo" -accedió-. A las siete."

Su sonrisa se volvió triunfal y se inclino hacia ella para besarla, pero Tomoyo retrocedió más rápido que él.

-"Y no te hagas ilusiones" -le advirtió al bajarse del coche.

-"Lo siento, pero ya es tarde, porque tengo un montón de ellas."

Y se alejo dejando atrás su risa como una estela.

"**_¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_**, se preguntó mientras veía perderse el coche en la distancia. No debería volver a ver a aquel hombre, sobre todo porque no era capaz de controlarse estando con él. ¿Y que podia querer de una mujer como ella, cuando ni siquiera un contador había sido capaz de encontrarla lo suficientemente excitante?

"**_Llámalo y dile que no venga"_**, se ordenó.

Pero sabia que no iba a hacerlo. Por peligroso que le pareciera, no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Y lo era. Verlo de vuelta seria algo peligroso.

Porque ella era la tímida, predecible, callada, provinciana y puritana Tomoyo Daidouji… jugando con fuego.

**Continuara… **

**Reviews: **

**Sakura: **Hola a ti también, me alegro que te guste el fic y que esperes leer el próximo chap rápido, eso me da a entender que la historia va por buen camino, gracias por el review, Arigatôu, nos vemos Saku-chan.

**Amy-chan: **Holass Amy-chan! Que bueno que te valla agradando el fic, muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando y que sigas dejando reviews, nos vemos.

**Tiffany Dincht: **Hola! Eres la primera que me dice que le gusto el resumen del fic, sinceramente no sabia que poner y se me estaba cortando la conexión así que tipie lo primero que se me vino en mente je je je. Estoy de acuerdo Eriol es muy sexy, y esa es la idea del fic que sea totalmente irresistible para cualquiera, y Tomoyo y sus fantasías, pobre chica al final de este fic va a terminar echa una loca con sus fantasías, pero quien la culpa con semejante bombón de chico. Gracias por las porras, yo también te las hecho a ti! Gracias por el review, espero tu opinión de este nuevo chap, Ja ne!

**MGA FGA: **HI! ya ven donde Eriol llevo a Tomoyo, a su casa el muy pillin, pero si no donde? no la iba a dejar a ahí sola con semejante borrachera. Gracias por el review, déjame decirte que me gustan mucho tus fics, bye!

**Morgaine: **Gracias por creer que mi fic esta bueno y que escribo bien, me haces sentir orgullosa de esto, mi familia y amigos creen que pierdo el tiempo escribiendo fics, pero veo que vale la pena si a ustedes los lectores les gusta. No te preocupes por si no termino la historia, mientras halla uno solo que le guste, yo escribiré, aunque sea para ese solo lector, yo también odio cuando dejan una historia por la mitad, es muy frustrante, si escriben y publican, lo terminan si no no lo hagan. Y sobre lo de los reviews, te digo que daría lo que fuese por poder sacar ese maldito login, no se como se puso. A quien me diga como lo saco le prometo dedicarle el próximo chap! créanme es algo que me saca, pero no se como sacarlo. Y sobre tus ruegos, ten por seguro que la continuo, nos vemos!.

**Dana Daidouji: **Me alegro que mi fic sea de los pocos que lees en español, me siento muy honrado de esto. No puedo creer que a tantas personas les guste el fic y yo que creía que a nadie le iba a gustar. Tal como le dije a Morgaine, el fic lo voy a continuar, es solo que en el momento que escribí eso todavía tenia dudas de si publicaba o no, me daba mucha vergüenza nunca muestro mis escritos y de golpe se me ocurre tener que publicar este fic a ojos de todos, me costo mucho, sorry. Gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco! Sayonara!


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a demostrarle al hombre que la había dejado prácticamente plantada en el altar que no era una mujer predecible y aburrida, así que el día que debió haber sido el de su boda decidió dejar a un lado su imagen de chica recatada y prudente, y transformarse en una mujer salvaje y liberal, auque solo fuera durante una noche. Su objetivo: seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa, un extranjero irresistiblemente guapo… que precisamente andaba buscando una chica recatada y prudente con quien establecer una relación permanente…

"**Ocurrió una noche"**

**Por Lady Verónica Black.**

_(Fic Reeditado)_

**Capítulo Tres**

"Jugando con fuego. Una cita con Eriol Hiragizawa" 

-"¡Por fin!"

-"¡Ya era hora!"

Las voces de sus hermanas llegaron nada más darse la vuelta para entrar a la casa, pero Tomoyo no contesto. Las ignoro por completo.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño claro por los hombros y de ojos verdes, su hermana menor por dos años, Sakura, la miraba desde la ventana de uno de los dormitorios del primer piso, el que era de su hermano mayor Touya y que después que se marchara se había convertido en una habitación de invitados.

Su hermana Anjû de unos diecinueve años, de cabello negro por debajo de la barbilla y ojos verdes, la miraba desde una de las ventanas del piso de abajo, que se abría en uno de los torreones redondos con que remataban las esquinas de la casa.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto con la mano sin decir nada, ya que no queria llamar más la atención de los vecinos de lo que ya la habían llamado, y al echar a andar hacia la casa le sobrevino la noción de lo preciosa que era aquella antigua casa victoriana y lo mucho que se parecía a una casa de muñecas. Estaba toda construida en madera, con uno amplio porche que recorría la fachada de todo el edificio, incluidos los torreones, y que con sus filigranas labradas en madera adornaban la casa como si se tratase de cenadores de dos plantas.

El tejado de la vivienda era a dos aguas y octogonal el de las torreones, con sus voladizos también de madera tallada, pero a pesar de lo acogedora que era la casa, Tomoyo no tuvo prisa alguna por subir los seis peldaños que conducían a la sombra del porche, en el que varios sillones de mimbre blanco y un columpio invitaban a cualquiera a contemplar desde su comodidad los primeros días del verano.

No tenia ganas de encontrarse con sus hermanas, en lugar de entrar, se entretuvo en quitar las hojas marchitas de dos geranios que crecían en un recipiente que colgaba junto a la puerta.

Pero Anjû solo tardo unos segundos en aparecer por la puerta.

-"Primero: ¿estas bien?" -preguntó, como si fuese ella y no Tomoyo la hermana mayor, cuando en realidad era la menor.

-"Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero aparte de eso, estoy perfectamente bien" -contestó al tiempo que entraba a un recibidor amplio con una gran mesa en el centro.

-"No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así" -dijo Sakura desde arriba.

Las voces reverberaban en el recibidor ya que su techo era compartido con el de la planta de arriba, y eso añadió un matiz de reprobación a la voz de su hermana.

-"¿A que parte te refieres exactamente?" -le preguntó Tomoyo, mientras Sakura bajaba.

-"A todo el conjunto" -contestó Anjû- "¿En qué estabas pensando para dejar que ese tipo te sacara anoche del bar? ¿Y adonde fuiste? ¿Y porqué no nos has llamado para que no tuviéramos que pasarnos la noche en vela preguntándonos si estarías bien, o si te habría pasado algo?"

Sakura tomo él relevó.

-"Te sacamos para que te olvides del idiota de Kenji y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejas que un extraño te saque del bar como si fueras un saco de papas" –dijo Sakura de brazos cruzados y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. "Cuando conseguimos salir, con la cantidad de gente que había, ya se alejaban en el auto."

-"Y como al llegar a casa no estabas, y no has aparecido en toda la noche, no sabíamos que pensar ni que hacer" -continuo Anjû-. "No sabíamos si llamar a la policía o no hacerlo para que no te pillara colgada del cuello de ese inglés."

-"¡Anjû!" -exclamó Tomoyo, riéndose-. "Yo no he estado colgada del cuello de ningún inglés."

-"¿Ah, no? Has pasado toda la noche con él y ahora apareces con la ropa hecha un desastre, como si te hubieras estado revolcando en la paja, tienes el pelo como un dormitorio de monas y apestas a colonia de hombre."

-"Puede que no sea solo el pelo lo que se le ha vuelto loco" -puntualizo Sakura.

Estaban preocupadas por ella pero también se morían de ganas de saber qué había pasado en las ultimas doce horas. Tomoyo lo notaba por el brillo de curiosidad que había en sus grandes ojos verdes.

-"Esto no es propio de ti, hermana."

-"No pensamos que fueses a llevar tan lejos lo de ser una mujer liberal, Tomoyo. Nos has dado un susto de muerte."

Como todo lo demás había fallado, estaban probando con la culpa.

-"Bueno, bueno. Esta bien, lo siento" -dijo por fin Tomoyo resignada, mientras pasaba entre medio de sus hermanas y se dirigía a la cocina.

Necesitaba urgentemente una aspirina y algo que le humedeciese la boca, que la tenia seca como un desierto. Pero Anjû y Sakura la siguieron como halcones a su presa.

-"Bueno ¿vas a contarnos que ha pasado de una vez, o nos vas a tener todo el día así, hermanita?" -pregunto por fin Anjû ligeramente ofendida porque su hermana la andará ignorando.

La cocina era muy grande, dividida en dos partes por una fila de armarios bajos de color crema, de modo que al otro lado quedaba una mesa con un banco en forma de u.

Tomoyo sacó una caja de aspirinas de un armario estrecho junto al fregadero.

-"¿Queda algo de limonada?" -preguntó.

Sakura le sirvió un vaso de la heladera.

-"¿Qué ha pasado anoche?" - insistió.

-"Nada" -contestó sin más la morena, e hizo una mueca al tragar la pastilla blanca con un trago de limonada que Anjû siempre dejaba demasiado ácida.

-"Sí como no" -replico Anjû sarcásticamente.

Tomoyo sabia que iba a desilusionar a su hermana pequeña. Después de esperarla toda la noche y de estar tan preocupadas, se merecían una historia palpitante y apasionada, pero no iba a conseguirla a menos que mintiera, algo que considero hacer por el bien de sus hermanas… y puede que por ella también, para animar un poco la imagen que tenia de sí misma.

-"Me fastidia un montón admitirlo" -dijo al fin-, "pero Kenji tenia razón. Me fui del bar con Eriol Hiragizawa porque me lo encontré al salir del baño y no podía soportar la idea de tener que volver a la mesa con todos los chicos que estaban con ustedes."

Y les explicó someramente todo lo ocurrido después.

Casi esperaba que sus hermanas consideraran su historia como una tapadera de algo mucho más excitante, algo escandaloso, algo que le daba vergüenza contar. Pero la conocían demasiado bien, por que ambas se relajaron ostensiblemente, lo cual resulto un poco decepcionante.

-"Me ha dado la impresión de que intentaba besarte en el auto" -dijo Anjû, lo cual demostró que había estado espiando desde la ventana.

-"Sí."

-"Y tú no lo has dejado" -añadió Sakura.

De pronto, Tomoyo decidió que se había cansado de tanta obviedad.

-"En esa ocasión, no."

-"¿Y en otra sí?"

-"Solo una vez. En su casa."

Y que bien le sentó decirlo… casi tan bien como el beso en sí.

-"Entonces, ¿ha pasado algo?" -pregunto Sakura, esperanzada.

Pero Tomoyo, no les podia mentir.

-"Solo fue un beso, nada más."

Y para él tenia que haber sido poca cosa. Debía de dar besos como aquel todos los días de la año.

-"¿Y que sabes de él? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Cuál es su historia?" -preguntó Sakura, deseosa de conocer los detalles.

-"No lo sé. Desgraciadamente he pasado dormida la mayor parte del tiempo y esta mañana lo que más me preocupaba era saber lo que había ocurrido por la noche. No le he preguntado nada más, pero puede que esta noche sepa algo más."

-"¿Esta noche?" -preguntó Anjû- "¿Qué pasa esta noche?"

-"Va a recogerme a las siete para que le enseñe el mejor lugar desde el que se puede contemplar una puesta de sol" -explico la mayor de las hermanas Daidouji., sentándose cansinamente en una silla de la mesa.

-"¿Y vas a ir?¿Vas a salir con alguien que no conoces… y sin estar borracha?" -se sorprendió Sakura.

-"Se lo debo. Por todo lo que _**no hizo** _anoche" -admitió; pero lo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir era que estaba tan nerviosa como si fuese su primera cita.

-"¿Te gusta?" -quiso saber Sakura.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

-"No esta mal. Mejor de lo que cabría esperar siendo tan guapo. No es creído, ni arrogante, aunque en realidad eso no me importa. Sólo es una forma de agradecerle el hecho de que anoche me llevara a su casa y no se aprovechara de la situación. Nada más."

-"¿Por qué estas tan segura?" -preguntó Anjû, y su voz estaba llena de posibilidades.

-"Eriol Hiragizawa no puede estar interesado en alguien como yo. Actúa como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo de anoche era una farsa, pero yo creo que en el fondo cree que parte de la interpretación es real. En cuanto se dé cuenta de que no es así, se buscara a alguien más excitante."

-"¿Y tú que eres? ¿Aburrida como un par de medias?"

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-"Honestamente, Kenji no andaba muy desencaminado al quejarse de mi. Soy tímida, callada, estable y predecible. Incluso anoche no fui capaz de interpretar el papel de mujer liberal y salvaje. Y esta mañana estaba aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de haber hecho algo a lo que no pudiera enfrentarme, o de haber prometido algo que no pudiera cumplir. Puede que no sea tan aburrida como un par de medias… más bien, espero no serlo, pero tampoco soy la clase de mujer que puede interesar a un hombre como él."

-"Como me gustaría despedazar al imbécil de Kenji por hacerte dudar hasta ese punto de tu atractivo" -dijo Anjû, entre dientes mientras retorcía una servilleta que había sobre la mesa.

-"Tuvimos que dejar que Syaoran y Touya le dieran unos cuantos golpes por jugar contigo… grr como me arrepiento ahora de haberlos detenido" -dijo Sakura enojada, algo muy raro en ella.

-"Chicas, pero es que soy todas las cosas que dijo…" -les recordó Tomoyo, ocultando la mirada tras con su largo cabello-. "Lo único bueno de ser callada, tímida, estable y predecible, es que no es algo fatal. Es más, creo que ni siquiera es malo. La única cuestión es que Eriol Hiragizawa no puede buscar algo así en una mujer, y eso es algo muy bueno, porque yo no quiero tenerlo alrededor. Lo único que quiero es que lo de esta noche pase cuanto antes y poder seguir adelante con mi vida, sin ningún hombre que confunda las cosas. Necesito un descanso. Un descanso de más o menos… diez años."

-"Es bueno tomarse tiempo para una misa" -acordó Sakura.

-"Además, las relaciones de rebote no funcionan nunca" -añadió Anjû.

-"Así que dejemos de darle tanta demasiada importancia a algo que no la tiene. Anoche hice una estupidez. Pero afortunadamente estuve con un hombre que no se aprovecho de la situación. Esta noche saldré con él para agradecerle el gesto, y regresare a casa antes de las diez, sin tener que lamentar ni un simple y casto beso en la mejilla."

Sus dos hermanas asintieron como si pensaran que tenia toda la razón del mundo. Incluso ella misma lo pensaba, pero de alguna forma, no podía dejar de lamentar que fuese así.

**O o o o O**

-"Vamos, preciosas…" - dijo Eriol- "Tengo una cita y no pueden quedarse aquí. Lo siento, pero deben marcharse."

Eran las siete menos cuarto de la tarde. Y estaba a punto de salir para ir a recoger a Tomoyo. Solo necesitaba elegir una camisa. Y claro, deshacerse de sus invitadas.

-"Vamos, brujitas, que no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes esta noche. Lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos, pero ahora tienen que irse."

Entro en su vestidor y revisó sus opciones mientras se preguntaba porque le parecía tan importante tener buen aspecto. Normalmente no solía preocuparse demasiado por la ropa, con cita o sin ella.

Pero es que sentía que había algo especial en aquella cita. Especialmente en esa mujer. Algo que le hacia sentir que debía reunir unas condiciones más especiales. Un nivel de respetabilidad que antes ni siquiera le había preocupado.

Era curioso que se sintiera así por una mujer que había recogido borracha en un bar y a la que había tenido que traer a su casa porque había sido incapaz de decirle donde vivía.

Pero estaba convencido de que aquel episodio era excepcional en la vida de Tomoyo Daidouji. Sólo con presenciar su reacción al despertar aquella mañana en su cama, sólo con hablar con ella había bastado para convencerse.

Al final se decidió por una camisa azul claro, unos jeans, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos zapatos también negros.

-"Compórtense, chicas" -murmuro mientras se abrochaba los ultimos botones de la camisa, dejan sin abrochar los tres primeros, y estaba aún dentro del vestidor cuando una de sus huéspedes lo ataco por detrás. Aterrizo sobre su hombro, perdió el equilibrio y cayo hacia delante. Los rápidos reflejos de Eriol le permitieron evitar que llegase a caer al suelo, y aquella bola de pelo terminó colgando medio dentro medio fuera de la camisa.

-"Las gatas suelen tener buen equilibrio" -le dijo, mirando a la gatita a los ojos-. "¿Dónde están tus hermanas? Además se supone que viven en las caballerizas, y no en la casa."

Enseguida las localizo. Una asomada de la caja en que venia sus zapatos nuevos, y la otra detrás.

-"Miren, niñas, sé que esta a sido su casa desde que su madre murió en el parto y que piensan que pueden quedarse aquí, pero ya son lo bastante mayores para que yo deje de ser su mamá y ocupen su lugar en la caballeriza, ¿Quedo claro?" -las sermoneó mientras recogía a dos de ellas contra su pecho y a la tercera dentro de la caja-. "Tu eres la culpable, ¿verdad?" -le pregunto a la de la caja, aunque las tres eran del mismo color grisáceo.

Pero esa era la que tenia un punto blanco en la oreja izquierda: la más revoltosa de las tres.

-"Has conducido a las tropas hasta aquí para esconderse, ¿Eh?"

La gatita le lamió la nariz.

-"Los besos no te van a servir, zalamera."

Salió del vestidor y dejo a las tres gatas sobre la cama mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Menos mal que sus hermanos no se habían enterado de que tenia gatas, pensó mientras las veía dar vueltas y vueltas, jugando sobre el colchón. No dejarían de tomarle el pelo nunca si se enteraban, sobre todo si supieran que desde la noche en que había encontrado a esas tres damitas pegadas al cuerpo muerto de su madre en las caballerizas, ellas habían sido las únicas mujeres que habían entrado entre las sábanas de su cama.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, y eso era precisamente lo que él quería.

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que pueden quedarse aquí" -le dijo a la audiencia-. "Hay mucho mejores cosas que hacer en una cama que compartirla con tres animalitos de cuatro patas."

Una imagen de Tomoyo se le apareció entonces ante los ojos. Una imagen de cómo la había visto aquella mañana dormida en su cama. De lo mucho que había deseado compartirla con ella, y no precisamente para dormir…

¿Qué habría hecho si se hubiera metido entre las sabanas con ella?

Echarlo a patadas, seguramente.

Pero habría sido divertido intentarlo, aunque, por otro lado, era probable que no hubiera podido volver a verla, lo cual sería una pena porque desde que era un niño y estar para él con una mujer era una novedad, no había vuelto a desear estar con alguien en particular.

Así que estaba decidido a ir despacio con Tomoyo. No quería asustarla, sino conocerla. Invitarla a que le conociese antes de intentar convencerla de volver a probar su colchón. Con él al lado, por supuesto.

El único problema era que en cuanto pensaba en llevársela a la cama, se desataba en su interior un torbellino de emociones que podría acabar con su determinación de un golpe.

-"Pero esta es una dama" -le dijo a las gatas-, "y merece la pena esperar para convencerla."

¿Tendría que esperar mucho? Quizá no consiguiera hacerlo. Hacia mucho que no se le negaba una mujer que le pareciese atractiva. Y hace mucho tiempo también que una mujer no queria estar con él.

Recordar a Tomoyo aferrada a la sabana con las dos manos y mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par le hizo sonreír.

-"Hay que pasar de página. Empezar una nueva vida, y supongo que eso significa que habrá que aprender a tratar a una nueva clase de mujeres. "

Podia resultar interesante.

¿Porqué no?

Desde luego, era un desafío.

Un desafío que merecía la pena. Un instinto, una premonición le decía que era así. Algo que hasta ahora le había funcionado. Algo que le había empujado a ser un hombre rico sin tener que tocar la fortuna de su familia, de modo que iba a seguir su instinto en aquella ocasión también.

Pero Tomoyo era diferente, y si queria seguir viéndola, él también tendría que ser diferente. Tendría que cambiar.

¿Hombre de una sola mujer?¿Podría hacer eso?

No estaba seguro, y hasta que pudiera estarlo tendría que seguir controlando su deseo. Tendría que luchar contra las necesidades que antes habían conducido sus anteriores "relaciones".

Por que ella se lo merecía, él de alguna forma sentía que ella era diferente, que por ser ella todo seria diferente.

El único problema era que las intenciones nobles eran muy fáciles cuando no estaba con ella, cuando no veía su perfecta y esbelta figura, sus ojos amatistas brillando, su cabello del mismo color que el ébano… porque cuando lo estaba…

Que el cielo se abriera sobre su cabeza si no la deseaba de un modo que empezaba a necesitar de un poder sobrehumano para resistirse.

**O o o o O**

Tomoyo se miró por ultima vez en el espejo de la puerta de su dormitorio. Pantalones amplios y de raya bien planchada, una blusa de algodón blanca cerrada hasta el cuello, los rizos naturales de su pelo apartados de la cara por una diadema de cuero negro, y apenas un mínimo toque de maquillaje que consistía en una pizca de rubor, rimel y brillo de labios.

Nada de falsos mensajes.

La verdadera Tomoyo Daidouji. Nada más.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, bajó a abrir, ya que estaba sola en la casa. Anjû estaba en la casa de Naoko y Sakura había ido al cine con Shaoran..

Intento bajar despacio para ocultar la ansiedad que sentía, porque a pesar de los sermones que se había repetido durante todo el día, tenia unas ganas terribles de verlo.

Sí, sabia que no iba a repetirse.

Sí, estaba segura de que cuando Eriol se diera cuenta cómo era ella en realidad no querría volver a verla.

Sí, estaba segura de que se iba a aburrir como una ostra con ella.

Y sí, eso era lo que quería que ocurriese para acabar aquella misma noche lo que pudiera haber entre ellos.

Pero en el fondo estaba sintiendo una excitación que no podía contener.

-"Hola" -dijo al abrir la puerta, decidida a no dejarse llevar por lo guapo que estaba. Y por lo bien que olía. Llevaba jeans oscuros, una camisa de color brillante, estaba recién afeitado y en tornó a él flotaba una pizca de la loción que se le había derramada aquella mañana, que decididamente olía mejor en él que en ella.

Eriol le devolvió el saludo y entró, pero en lugar de mirar a su alrededor, se concentró en ella.

-"¿Esta noche no vas de mujer salvaje?" -preguntó con esa media sonrisa tan suya.

-"No, lo siento."

-"No tienes porque disculparte. Me gusta mucho más este aspecto."

Y lo gracioso era que parecía decirlo de verdad, y Tomoyo se sintió mucho más que complacida de lo que debería, sobre todo por que él seguía mirándola a ella y no a la casa, que era lo que solía ocurrir.

-"¿Nos vamos?" -preguntó, ya que empezaba a sentirse como a la lupa de un microscopio.

-"¿Adónde?" -preguntó él cuando estaban ya en el auto.

-"Creo que el mejor sitio es el lago Ping-Tao. Queda a unos nueve kilómetros de aquí."

Había pensado detenidamente dónde podían ir y el lago Ping-Tao era el mejor lugar para ver la puesta de sol en toda la ciudad. El único problema era que estaba un poco apartado, y no estaba segura de sí debía o no ir allí con un hombre al que apenas conocía, y por encima de todo, con un hombre que le ponía la sangre a punto de ebullición.

Pero sea como sea, se había subido a su coche y le estaba dando las instrucciones para llegar allí.

-"¿Qué tal la cabeza? ¿Mejor?" -pregunto él después de un momento de incomodo silencio.

-"¿La mía? Bien, bien. Ya esta bien."

-"¿Y el estómago?"

-"Bien, estoy bien" -contestó algo incomoda por que le recordase lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

-"¿Te han retado mucho tus hermanas esta mañana?"

-"No, no, no fue eso… estaban muy preocupadas… por lo de anoche, y por lo de ahora."

-"¿No querían que salieses conmigo?"

-No sé, no estaban muy convencidas con la idea" -lo que no mencionó es que estaban menos preocupadas que ella-, "pero les he dicho que esto no era más que una forma de darte las gracias. Nada importante. Que seguramente estaría en casa a las diez."

Eriol la miró fijamente.

-"¿Ese es tu toque de queda?"

-"¿Toque de queda? No, soy demasiado mayor para tener toque de queda. Lo que queria decir es que esto no es una cita o algo así, sino una especie de bienvenida a Tomoeda; una buena acción que merece a otra."

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es lo que crees que es esto?"

-"¿Y como lo llamarías vos?"

-"Pues una cita. Una cita, sin más" -había vuelto a mirar la carretera pero veía brillar sus ojos azules, a través de su finas gafas, por lo que veía estaba disfrutando destrozando su intento de ponerle un acento mundano a todo aquello-. "Además, estoy seguro de que no vamos a respetar el toque de queda, preciosa."

Tomoyo no supo que contestar a eso. Afortunadamente la salida al lago apareció ante ellos, y se ocupo de darle indicaciones de cómo llegar.

Le señalo el mejor lugar para estacionar y decidió mantener la conversación en algo intrascendente e impersonal.

-"Cuando éramos pequeños celebrábamos fiestas aquí."

-"¿Ah, sí?"

-"Sí. Cuando teníamos alrededor de quince o dieciséis años, mi hermana Sakura, Syaoran (su novio),y nuestros amigos, hacíamos una gran fogata aquí y nos quedábamos alrededor hablando y tomando cerveza, o cosas así. No es que hubiese mucho que hacer para divertirse en una ciudad como ésta."

-"Entonces, tendremos que subsanar esa carencia, ¿no te parece?" -sugirió mientras paraba el motor del auto.

¿Seguía tomándole el pelo, o estaba hablando en serio?

Y es que aquel hombre la dejaba siempre con una tremenda sensación de incertidumbre. No tenía experiencia con hombres como él, y no sabia como tomarse sus comentarios… O quizás no pudiera creerse que pudiera estar flirteando con alguien como ella.

-"Tenemos que ir a la parte este del lago, allí donde esta ese grupo de abetos. Si nos sentamos delante de ellos, podremos disfrutar de una magnifica vista de la puesta de sol, y ver al mismo tiempo como se refleja en el agua."

-"Perfecto" –contestó, al tiempo que sacaba del baúl del coche una manta y una cesta- "Galletas, queso, fruta y nada de vino, solo agua y jugo de frutas" -explicó, mostrándole la cesta- "He pensado que no te apetecería beber nada después de lo de anoche."

-"Cómo lo sabes…" -contesto, agradecida por la consideración.

-"Tu primero" -contestó, invitándola a procederle, y Tomoyo se apresuro a hacerlo temiendo que pudiese tomar su mano si caminaban uno al lado del otro.

Temiendo que lo hiciera, y temiendo tan bien que no lo hiciese.

Recorrieron un tercio de la longitud del lago para encontrar un lugar adecuado. Eriol colocó la cesta en el suelo y extendió la manta; luego la coloco en una esquina e invito a Tomoyo a sentarse.

Tomoyo se sentó en un lado, como si hacerlo en el centro fuese demasiado arriesgado, pero no le sirvió de nada porque Eriol se acomodo muy cerca de ella.

-"Bueno…" – dijo ella, tras el silencio en el que habían estado caminado-. "¿Siempre te han gustado las puestas de sol, o es está tu forma de seducir a tus presas?"

-"¿Seducir a mis presas?" –repitió con los ojos bastante abiertos, y se echo a reír- "Me parecería algo muy frío y calculador hacer eso. No, es que me encantan las puestas de sol y los amaneceres, suelo mirarlos casi siempre, bueno salvo que me haya acostado demasiado tarde la noche anterior. Siempre ha sido una forma de poner algo de continuidad en una vida que carecía de ella, al menos hasta hace poco."

No debía querer hablar más del tema porque enseguida le preguntó qué queria beber. Sirvió agua con gas en dos copas, dispuso un plato con queso, fruta y galletas y se tumbo apoyado sobre los codos.

-"Es un lugar magnífico." –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos e inspiraba el fuerte aroma a pinos y hierba que había en el lugar.

Tomoyo lo miró preguntándose quién seria en realidad, de donde venia y que clase de persona era.

Eriol hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las montañas, que habían empezado a teñir sus perfiles de amarillo, rosa y naranja.

Había lago elemental en aquel hombre, algo primitivo y sensual; algo que tenia que ver con su aparente ignorancia del poder de su físico.

-"¿Sabes una cosa? Alguno de los colores más lindos del sol se producen cuando su luz atraviesa las capas de la polución" –dijo él sin apartar los ojos de las montañas-. "Supongo que ése es el lado bueno de algo malo, ¿no? Pero siempre me preguntó cómo seria esto cuando no había tanta basura en el aire. Si era tan espectacular como ahora o simplemente algo a lo que nadie le prestaba demasiada atención. Yo siempre dejo de hacer lo que este haciendo en ese momento para observarlo, por que nunca se puede saber con lo que vas a encontrarte."

-"Mis favoritos son las que el sol parece una bola de fuego" -ofreció Tomoyo, en un susurro apenas audible.

-"¿Tu también sueles contemplar las puestas de sol?" –dijo Eriol con una sueva sonrisa en el rostro mientras giraba a mirarla a los ojos.

-"No. Solo a veces, cuando se da la situación."

-"Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes, porque incluso las que son corrientes aportan una paz especial al final del día. Yo no soy de los que se paran a oler las flores o ese tipo de cosas, pero una puesta de sol… no se, me parece algo especial."

Terminaron por contemplarla en un cómodo silencio y Tomoyo no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con él. Había algo lleno de paz, de una tremenda serenidad en aquel espectáculo que le ayudo a sentirse más cómoda y relajada para poder relacionarse con él.

Y después, cuando los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron y el cielo retuvo aún un rastro de luz antes de que aparecieran las primeras estrellas y la luna, Eriol suspiro satisfecho y se llevo una uva a la boca.

-"¿Por qué carecía tu vida de continuidad?" -pregunto Tomoyo para volver a iniciar la conversación.

Eriol se encogió de hombros y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella.

-"Mi padre no consiguió echar raíces nunca, por mucho que lo intentase" -explicó antes de probar uno de los trocitos de queso del plato.

-"¿A que se dedicaba?"

-"Era artista: escribía, pintaba, componía. Él adoraba el arte en su totalidad, era un verdadero genio en la materia. Pero nunca estaba demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitió" –dijo mirando el estampado de la manta bastante serio, pero con un brillo travieso dijo: "Decía que eso mataba su inspiración, lo que es igual a que se habían terminado las mujeres solteras sin marcar de la ciudad"

Tomoyo se hecho a reír suavemente y él la acompaño.

-"Pero, para mi eso siempre fue una excusa de su parte, ¿sabes? Creo que le tenia miedo de formar un hogar en algún lado, de tener una responsabilidad fija. Era un verdadero hippie"

-"¿Por qué hippie?"

-"Él decía que era un espíritu inquieto, pero yo creo que era su forma de eludir responsabilidades. Quién sabe."

-"¿De verdad te parece que era así?"

-"No sé, no todo el tiempo. Era imposible seguir vagabundeando por el mundo y arrastrar a sus siete hijos con él."

-"¿Siete hijos?¿Tienes seis hermanos?"

-"Cuatro hermanos y tres hermanas."

-"Vaya. Y yo que creía que éramos una familia grande."

-"¿Cuántos hermanos son?"

-"Cuatro. El mayor es Touya, después voy yo, Sakura y la menor es Anjû.

-"Sakura era la de pelo castaño, ¿no?"

-"Sí esa es Sakura, Anjû era la de pelo corto y oscuro."

-"¿Viven todavía tus padres?"

-"Sí, en Tokio. Estaban cansados de la vida en una ciudad pequeña como esta. Mi padre da clases de arqueología en la Tôdai y mi madre sé a semiretirado; sigue haciendo trabajos como consultora y viaja mucho. ¿Y los tuyos?"

-"Mi madre murió dando a luz a Cindy y mi padre falleció hace un año. Un accidente automovilístico."

-"Lo siento."

-"Yo también. Era un buen hombre a pesar de su vagabundeo."

-"Entonces, no estuviste siempre en el mismo lugar mientras crecías, ¿no?

-"No. Es más, no teníamos casa fija, siempre estábamos en hoteles o en algún apartamento rentado. "

-"¿Ibas al colegio?"

-"Claro. A más colegios de los que puedo contar. La mayoría de los cursos los terminábamos en un sitio distinto al que los habíamos empezado. Un año cambiamos de colegio cinco veces."

-"Debió ser horrible."

Él sonrió.

-"No empieces a sentir lastima por mí, Tomoyo Tomoyo Daidouji. No me estoy quejando; solo contesto a tus preguntas. Siendo siete siempre estábamos unos cuantos juntos en el mismo colegio. Además, siempre hacíamos algún amigo, y leíamos mucho. El viejo sabia mucho de libros. Nos iba bien. Incluso hemos ido todos a la universidad."

-"Y la puesta y salida de sol les ofrecía sensación de continuidad."

-"Estuviéramos donde estuviésemos, siempre era el mismo sol. Esa idea me reconfortaba."

-"¿Y no te cansabas de viajar tanto?"

-Pues la verdad es que no, al menos hasta hace poco."

-"Así que seguiste con la misma clase de vida incluso viviendo solo."

-"Sí. La verdad es que todos los hemos hecho así."

-"¿Y como te has ganado la vida?"

-"Pues de forma muy parecida a la de mi padre… trabajaba en bares como pianista o algún trabajito que encontrase, normalmente referido a la música o hasta de abogado he ejercido un par de veces… he ido a donde me ha llevado el viento."

-"Hasta ahora"

-"Hasta ahora"

-"¿Y a que se ha debido el cambio?"

-"Pues que empecé a cansarme de tanto cambio, y la idea de establecerme en algún sitió empezó a atraerme. Entonces, hace más o menos un año, nos reunimos todos los hermanos. Coincidió que se celebraba un sorteo de los importantes, al que por cierto llamaban _The last Hope,_ y tuve una corazonada. Así que juntamos dinero, compramos unos cuantos billetes…"

-"¿Y ganaron?" -pregunto con sorpresa en la voz.

-"Ganamos. Nos repartimos el dinero, y de pronto me encontré con un montón de posibilidades. Tenia la oportunidad de utilizar ese dinero para echar raíces en algún lugar, y empecé a pensar en darme a mí mismo y a mis hermanos, una base, un lugar donde poder quedarme y donde ellos pudieran quedarse también si los convencía de ello. Puede que sea porque soy el mayor, pero de alguna manera tuve la sensación de que podía ofrecerles el hogar que nunca tuvimos."

-"Y aquí estas."

-"Y aquí estoy."

-"Pues por la ciudad se dice que ganaste la mansión en una partida de póquer."

Él se hecho a reír.

-"Casi es lo mismo."

-"¿Han venido ya tus hermanos a ver la casa?"

-"Todavía no, pero vendrán pronto. A finales de esta semana, eso me han dicho los chicos. Cindy todavía no me lo ha confirmado."

-"¿Y crees que se quedaran?"

-"Eso espero. Ellos saben que me gustaría. Me encantaría poder contar con ellos para arreglar la casa y empezar a sacar adelante la mansión, pero ya veremos" -se río suavemente-. "Sí es así seremos, Eriol, Takeo, Nakuru, Kentairo, Daisuke, Aoshi y Cindy Hiragizawa, los siete juntos causaremos estragos en Tomoeda."

Tomoyo se echo a reír. De pronto lo veía bajo un prisma distinto. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que tenia unos lazos familiares tan fuertes, y un profundo sentido de la responsabilidad. Parecía mucho más casero de lo que jamás se lo habría imaginado.

Eriol se levantó y le ofreció su mano.

-"Vamos, demos un paseo alrededor del lago para que me cuentes las historias que se contaban en esas fiestas."

Y sin pensar en ello, tomo la mano que le ofrecía. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el brazo al contacto. Y por Dios que era una sensación tremendamente agradable.

Cuando se puso en pie, él no la soltó. Y ella tampoco intentó que la soltara.

Le contó las historias de sus fiestas mientras caminaban alrededor del lago. No había nada terriblemente interesante en lo que hacían un puñado de adolescentes diez años atras, pero él parecía interesado de todas formas, se reía cuando la cosa tenia gracia y hacia preguntas de vez en cuando, demostrando que estaba prestando atención.

Mientras hablaba, Tomoyo no podia dejar de notar su presencia. Su cercanía. El contacto de su mano. El calor de su palma. La presión de sus dedos. Las cosas que estaban cobrando vida estando con aquel hombre, oyendo su voz profunda llenar el vacio alrededor, disfrutando de su risa, tan rica que parecía atravesarla de parte en parte.

Y en algún momento empezó a pensar que Eriol Hiragizawa era algo más que una cara guapa y un cuerpo de infarto. Empezó a gustarle, mucho más de lo que quería.

El lago tenia más de ocho kilómetros de perímetro y tardaron un buen rato en recorrerlo. Las diez de la noche no eran más que un recuerdo cuando llegaron de nuevo a la manta.

-"Supongo que ahora vas a decir que tienes que volver a casa porque se te ha pasado el toque de queda" -dijo él.

Irse a casa y dar por concluida la velada era precisamente lo que menos le apetecía a Tomoyo, pero cuando él lo mencionó, temió que Eriol quisiera marcharse ya, que fuera una sutil indirecta para dar por terminada la salida.

Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto conseguir: aburrirlo. Pero aquel era un trabajo bien hecho que no le proporcionaba ninguna satisfacción.

-"Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Me toca el primer turno de horno" -dijo para darle la opción de marcharse.

Eriol no discutió, sino que rápidamente recogió la manta y la cesta, mientras que el animo de Tomoyo caía en picada.

"_**Debo ser un verdadero desastre si un hombre estando solo conmigo junto al lago, bajo el cielo cuajado de estrellas, con una manta extendida en el suelo, ni siquiera halla intentado besarme." **_

Ninguno de los dos habló demasiado durante la vuelta a casa. Al menos no en voz alta, porque Tomoyo tenía mucho que decirse a sí misma. Lo mejor que podía haber ocurrido era que él ya supiera como era ella en verdad. Así se olvidaría de su existencia y ella podría seguir adelante con su vida.

No había luz en la casa cuando llegaron frente a ella. Sakura y Anjû habían dejado encendida la del porche, y seguramente estarían pegadas al espejo de alguna ventana de la casa espiando.

"**_Pues no va a haber mucho que ver"_**, pensó. Aun así, Eriol fue un caballero, abrió la puerta de su auto y la acompañó hasta el porche.

-"Hay algo que he deseado saber desde que te recogí esta noche" -dijo mientras ella abría la puerta.

-"¿Qué es?" -preguntó, intentando no reparar cuanto le favorecía el suave resplandor de la luz del porche.

-"¿Siempre llevas la blusa abrochada hasta el cuello, o es que intentas decirme algo?"

-"Siempre la uso así."

-"Pues a mí me parece que estaría mejor encontrar un punto medio."

-"¿Y cual es el punto medio?"

Él le sonrío de una forma muy sensual y sus ojos la atraparon, dejándola completamente totalmente hipnotizada.

-"Así" -dijo en voz baja, y empezó a desabrocharle los botones del pecho.

"**_¡Dios mío! ¡Me esta desnudando en el porche!"_**, pensó, pero se detuvo en el segundo, dejando abierta la blusa hasta un punto totalmente respetable.

-"Así por lo menos podrás respirar" -susurró, tan cerca de su oído que su aliento le rozo la piel.

-"Respiro perfectamente bien."

A excepción de cuando él esta tan cerca.

-"No con facilidad, y quiero que respires con facilidad."

-"¿Y eso porqué?"

No contestó a su pregunta. Deslizó una mano hasta su nuca y la besó en los labios con un beso que no pareció en nada al que le había dado aquella mañana. Es más, no se pareció a ningún beso que le hubieran dado en el porche de su casa.

Fue profundo, abrasador, en el que se mezclaron sus alientos y en el que Eriol la convenció de rendirse a él, al momento, al beso.

Tomoyo se sentía aún más ligera que la noche anterior. Tenia los ojos cerrados y la sensación de que estaba flotando por el efecto de sus labios, del calor, de la fuerza que emanaba de él, de su aroma, y todo aquello la empujó a desear más, a entreabrir su labios para invitarle, a arquearse contra él. Nada importaba excepto el hecho de que nunca antes la habían besado así…

Y eso que les había dicho a sus hermanas que no se despedirían ni con un casto beso en la mejilla.

De pronto el beso concluyó, dejándola deseosa de más. De que siguiera, de que volviera a empezar.

-"Buenas noches, Tomoyo" -le susurro, tan bajo que no podía estar segura de si se lo había dicho de verdad o si se lo había imaginado.

Ese beso la había dejado más que aturdida porque tardó unos cuantos minutos en darse cuenta de que ya no tenia sus manos en ella y que estaba bajando la escalera. Hasta que no lo vio subirse al auto y hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano, no se dio cuenta con toda claridad de que se marchaba. De que su cita había concluido.

Y de que ni siquiera había vuelto a mencionar que quisiese volver a verla.

Pero por muchas vueltas que le diera, por mucho razonamiento que hiciera, por toda la lógica que intentase emplear en el enfoque, no conseguía convencerse de que eso era lo mejor que podia pasarle.

Porque nadie podia ser besado de aquel modo y no desear vender su alma al diablo para tener más… solo un beso más de Eriol Hiragizawa.

**Continuara… **

**---------"Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a Morgaine, tal como lo prometí"--------**

**Reviews: **

**Damaris:** Que bueno que te guste el fic, y más la pareja E+T, sinceramente es el primero que hago y me alegra saber que lo estoy haciendo bien, muchas gracias. Y sobre lo de poner más S+S, no se lo intentare, pero no prometo nada, pero si quieres leer S+S puedes leer mi otro fic "Novia Fugitiva" es un S+S puro. Nos vemos.

**Morgaine:** Hola! Primero que nada no te mueras que me encantan tus reviews, si lo haces te perderás lo más interesante del fic ji ji… ya veras. Por lo que veo te sucede lo mismo que yo, pero hay que intentar que a uno no lo afecte, yo leo sus reviews y ya me olvido de los que dicen mis padres. Gracias por ayudarme con lo del login! Arigatôu, ten por seguro que no lo olvido. En serio muchas gracias! Sayonara.

**Cindy:** Que te puedo decir a ti amiga, gracias por creer que mis historias son buenas y graciosas. Te habrás dado cuenta que ya estas empezando a aparecer, espero que este chap te guste, y nos vemos en MSN! Bye

**Zauberin:** Hi! Me alegro que te guste el fic, y que creas que es gracioso y peligroso´ la verdad nunca intente que lo sea, pero al parecer me salió así… nos leemos en el próximo chap! Chau!

**Tiffany Dincht:** Hola Tiffany! Tus reviews me encantan, gracias por ponerlos. Tienes razón como pudo Tomoyo no hacer NADA con el lindo de Eriol en toda una noche solos en una habitación, pero bueno esa es la trama del fic, la tensión sexual que habrá entre ellos. Tienes razón Tomoyo no es la tímida, predecible, callada, provinciana y puritana, es solo que ella lo cree así, no es que lo sea, solo que su ex le dijo que así era y ella se lo creyó. Espero que el chap te guste, y que tu sigas con los tuyos que me encantan. Nos vemos!


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a demostrarle al hombre que la había dejado prácticamente plantada en el altar que no era una mujer predecible y aburrida, así que el día que debió haber sido el de su boda decidió dejar a un lado su imagen de chica recatada y prudente, y transformarse en una mujer salvaje y liberal, auque solo fuera durante una noche. Su objetivo: seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa, un extranjero irresistiblemente guapo… que precisamente andaba buscando una chica recatada y prudente con quien establecer una relación permanente…

"**Ocurrió una noche"**

**Por Lady Verónica Black.**

_(Fic Reeditado)_

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**"Fantasías en la bañera"**

-"Si no vas a contarnos nada sobre lo de anoche, puedes irte a casa y pasarte por la tienda de repuestos a comprar un grifo nuevo que nos hace falta" -dijo Sakura mientras guardaba un tarro de azúcar en un armario. Eran más o menos las dos de la tarde.

Tomoyo, Sakura y Anjû estaban en la pastelería que tenían juntas. La tienda era bastante grande y estaba dispuesta en uno de los edificios más antiguos de First Street, llamada así precisamente por eso: porque había sido la primera calle de Tomoeda. La mayoría de los edificios habían sido edificados en los primeros años de existencia de la cuidad y se habían ido reformados después. La pastelería era una estructura de dos plantas, con la tienda y el horno en el piso bajo, y un pequeño apartamento en el primero.

Tomoyo, Sakura y Anjû eran dueñas del edificio. Originalmente era como una especie de caja, casi como un frigorífico gigante, pero ellas habían ido reformándolo añadiendo un tejado victoriano a lo que antes era una cubierta plana, ventanas de cuadrillo, lo habían pintado de gris y los voladizos en madera junto con las contraventanas también en madera, de color blanco. En el frente de la tienda, había unas grandes macetas llenas de hermosas flores de todos colores.

-"No hay nada que contar de anoche" -insistió Tomoyo.

Sakura y Anjû habían llegado a trabajar a las ocho y a las once respectivamente, y desde entonces no habían dejado de intentar que Tomoyo hablase de su cita con Eriol, pero aunque su hermana les había facilitado un breve resumen de su cita, ellas querían más.

-"Té estas guardando algo" -protesto Anjû-. "Paso demasiado tiempo desde que oímos llegar el coche hasta que entraste a casa. Algo ocurrió, y lo ocultas con demasiado ahínco, así que tiene que ser algo muy jugoso."

-"Nos dijimos buenas noches" -contesto Tomoyo mientras separaba los ingredientes que tendrían que utilizar a la mañana siguiente.

Habían desarrollado un patrón que hacia funcionar perfectamente la pastelería. Una de ellas llegaba a las cinco de la mañana para empezar a cocer el pan, los croissants para el desayuno y el resto de dulces que tuvieran pensado hacer ese día. Después llegaba una segunda a las ocho, que era la hora de abrir, para que entre las dos pudieran atender al público y al horno. La tercera no llegaba hasta las once, y se quedaba hasta las siete, mientras que la primera se iba a las dos y la segunda a las cinco. Y los turnos eran rotatorios, aunque cada una de ellas tenían sus propias especialidades.

-"Así que se dieron las buenas noches" -repitió Sakura- "¿Te besó?"

Tomoyo se alegro de saber que había tenido algo de intimidad.

-"Sí" -contestó, intentando disimular el hecho de que aquel beso había estado presente en su pensamiento durante todo el día.

-"Y debió ser un beso de primera para que te quedaras plantada en el porche esperando que se marchara" -intervino Anjû.

-"Así que estabais espiando, ¿eh? Yo creía que no. Que ingenua fui."

Anjû sonrió triunfal.

-"No estuvimos espiando. Simplemente me imagine lo que debías de haber estado haciendo durante los cinco minutos que transcurrieron desde que llego el coche hasta que se marcho. ¡Te he pillado hermanita!"

-"Esta bien puede que halla tardado un poco en entrar después de que me besara, pero eso no quiere decir nada."

-"Excepto que debe besar de maravilla" -añadió Anjû.

-"¿Es verdad?" -preguntó Sakura, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-"Bueno… digamos que sabe lo que hace."

-"¿Lo suficiente como para que quieras volver a salir con él?" -continuó la castaña.

-"No me lo ha pedido" -replicó Tomoyo como si no le importase.

-"¿Pero volverías a salir con él si te lo pidiera?" -insistió Anjû.

-"No lo sé. Puede que sí."

Sakura y Anjû intercambiaron una mirada.

-"Besa de maravilla" -confirmo Anjû.

-"Y esa es la razón de que nos hayas preguntado a las dos si alguien te ha llamado a casa unas veinte veces en lo que va del día" -continuo Emily- "Porque esperabas que te llamase él, ¿no?"

-"No, no lo estoy esperando. Simplemente sentía curiosidad."

Bueno, puede que lo esperara, sí. La verdad es que le dolía que un beso que había sido tan especial para ella, a él ni siquiera le hubiera animado a volver a verla. Pero ya no queria hablar más del tema. Es más, prefería no haber hablar de nada en absoluto. Había algo en el deseo que Eriol Hiragizawa suscitaba en ella que era casi indecente.

-"¿Hemos decidido ya que canilla vamos a poner en el fregadero de atrás?"

-"Está diciéndonos, sutilmente, que la dejemos en paz" -le dijo Anjû a Sakura.

-"Es que están haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, y además hoy llevo tiempo de sobra aquí, y me gustaría irme a casa ya" –dijo la amatista empezando a enojarse con sus hermanas-. "¿Qué hacemos entonces con la canilla?"

Sus hermanas se miraron una a la otra pero al final, se rindieron.

-"Cómpralo en la tienda nueva" -dijo Anjû, volviendo a sus tareas-. "Aunque me siento mal por no comprárselo a la señora Kaede después de todos estos años, pero no tiene grifos que nos den el caudal suficiente para los cacharros más grandes."

-"Ya se lo compensaremos más adelante" -ofreció Sakura.

-"Bien. Entonces me voy" -dijo Tomoyo mientras se lavaba las manos en el enorme fregadero cuyo grifo llevaba ya demasiado tiempo goteando.

-"Y después" -añadió Anjû-, "cuando hayas terminado, puede que te viniera bien dar una vuelta. ¿Qué tal si pasas por la mansión Wizard un rato?"

Tomoyo suspiro de forma muy exagerada y se saco el delantal de trabajo de forma muy brusca.

-"Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que ahora es el peor momento para mí para pensar en otro hombre."

-"Demasiado tarde. Ya estas pensando en uno" -declaró Sakura.

-"Y si no puedes evitarlo…" -continuo Anjû.

-"Deberías rendirte a la evidencia y disfrutar" –termino la castaña con una amplia sonrisa y un ligero guiño de ojo.

-"Muchas gracias por el consejo, pero no gracias. Estoy bien así, mejor sola que mal acompañada."

-"Con Kenji Mathashi jamás te quedaste en el porche contemplando como se marchaba, y con ojos de carnero degollado" -le recordó Anjû mientras Tomoyo se secaba las manos y se colgaba el bolso.

Pero la amatista no contestó, sino que elevó la mirada al cielo en un gesto de exasperación y tras despedirse de ellas con un gesto de la mano, salió del negocio dando un ligero portazo.

**O o o o O**

El tiempo seguía siendo primaveral aunque el mes de junio había empezado ya la semana anterior. Como las temperaturas eran muy agradables, y la distancia hasta la tienda no era demasiada larga, decidió dejar el auto en la pastelería y caminar para disfrutar de las vista que proporcionaba el pueblo en esa época del año como si fuese una turista más.

Tomoeda resultaba una cuidad muy agradable. No tenia edificios altos, el banco era la máxima altura con tan solo cuatro pisos. La mayoría de ellos estaban construidos en ladrillo, las aceras eran adoquinadas y estaban adornadas con unas altas farolas estilo victoriano que se adornaban en conjunción con la época del año y que en aquel momento lucían cestas colgantes con pensamientos rosas y rojos, que junto con los hermosos árboles de cerezo le daban un toque paradisíaco a las calles.

El paseo le resultó agradable, y se detuvo a charlar con varios conocidos que sé encontro por el camino. Luego dejó First Street y tomo Racine Avenue en dirección al pequeño centro comercial, Makki's, que solo cuatro meses atrás se había instalado en Tomoeda.

El estacionamiento estaba vacio a aquellas horas del mediodía, pero de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Un recuerdo del sábado por la noche, de cómo Eriol la había sacado a aquel aparcamiento en brazos, de cómo sus brazos la cargaban como si no pesase nada, de la sensación de su pecho duro como una piedra, de su suave y masculina fragancia…

Tenia que aprender a olvidarse de lo ocurrido aquella noche, se dijo con firmeza. Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en Eriol. Él no era su tipo, y ella no era el tipo de él. Y punto. No había ni siquiera la más mínima posibilidad de que sucediera algo entre ellos, era como mezclar el agua con el aceite.

Tomoyo entro decidida a la tienda y se dirigió a la zona donde estaban montados los baños y las cocinas de exposición. Fue allí donde vio una bañera que le llamo la atención y la atrajo hacia el rincón en que estaba expuesta absorta de una forma casi sobrenatural.

Era enorme y negra, con forma oval y colocada sobre un pedestal de seis peldaños, con grifería dorada de curvas suaves y lisas.

Nada le apetecería más en aquel momento que un baño caliente lleno de espuma, pero nunca se había metido en una bañera así, y para comprobar si aquellas formas redondeadas eran tan cómodas como parecían tendría que meterse.

La tienda tenia pocos clientes en aquel momento. Es más, tal y como estaba dispuesta aquella bañera, entre las paredes falsas de otros baños y cocinas, era como estar sola de modo que tras echar una furtiva mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veía subió los peldaños y se metió en la bañera.

Era algo francamente decadente. Nadie podía necesitar una bañera de aquel tamaño, con salidas de agua a presión y tan profundas que los bordes le llegaban a la barbilla, además el material con el que estaba echo era suave y bastante blando.

¡Era maravillosa!

Tomoyo se acomodó de tal modo que pudo apoyar la cabeza en la forma diseñada a tal efecto en el borde de la bañera.

Era una verdadera bendición. Y seria aun más perfecta si pudiera sumergirse en un baño de burbujas perfumadas, con la luz apagada y solo velas alumbrando la habitación.

Cerro los ojos y se imaginó metida en el agua y sostenida por ella, tan cómoda casi como en una cama. El agua caliente borbotaría sobre su piel, soltando una leve cortina de vapor, Puede que hubiere incluso un poco de música, algo suave y sugestivo. Todos sus músculos se relajarían. La puerta del baño se abriría… y entraría Eriol, completamente desnudo y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-"No sé si deberías disfrutar tanto en público."

Tomoyo abrió inmediatamente los ojos al oír aquella voz profunda y masculina que había sonado justo al lado de su oído.

Eriol Hiragizawa no sólo había entrado a formar parte de su fantasía, sino que estaba allí en persona, asomado al borde de la bañera con una sonrisa casi tan radiante como la de su fantasía.

-"Hola…" -fue lo único que Tomoyo pudo decir, y se incorporó rápidamente, roja de la vergüenza.

-"¿Probando la calidad?"

-"Algo así."

-"¿Y que te parece?"

-"¿La bañera? Muy bien. Está muy bien."

-"Genial, porque tengo pensado comprarla."

Comprarla. Llenarla casi hasta el borde. Meterse en ella completamente desnudo…

Lo único que faltaba de lo que ella se había imaginado era su propia persona y…

Las mejillas le empezaron a arder aun más si era posible.

¿Porqué aquel condenado extranjero tenia la capacidad de hacerla sonrojar como si fuese una adolescente inexperta?

Tomoyo hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él la sujeto por un hombro.

-"No te muevas. No se me ocurre ninguna otra persona a la que prefiera ver en ella. Por favor, quedate un instante más."

Se sentía ridícula metida allí, tenia que hacer lo que fuera para disimular la incomodidad que sentía, lo que sea para no parecer más idiota de lo que debería parecer estando en una bañera vacia en medio de un centro comercial

-"Es una bañera muy bonita" -dijo- "¿Dónde la pondrás?"

-"En el baño de mi dormitorio. No sé si te diste cuenta el otro día, pero la bañera esta hecha un desastre, bueno entre otras cosas."

Tomoyo miró alrededor, temiendo que alguien pudiese haber oído la frase. No había nadie por allí, pero eso no alivio su incomodidad.

-"He venido a comprar un grifo para la pastelería y…"

-"Y no has podido resistirte a la tentación de probar la bañera."

-"Algo así."

-"Y ahora que te han pillado con las manos en la masa te gustaría huir como un conejo, ¿no?" -continuó con su clásica media sonrisa.

Tenía razón, claro, pero no iba a admitirlo. No iba a darle ese gusto. Eso si que no.

-"Tengo que irme."

-"Primero, hazme un favor, ¿sí?."

Y antes de que pudiera imaginarse a qué se refería, Eriol se metió también en la bañera. Tomoyo tenia las piernas estiradas y las encogió inmediatamente, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor como una prófuga de la justicia. Como una sola persona los viera en aquella situación todo el mundo en Tomoeda lo sabría antes de que terminara el día.

-"Deja que salga para que puedas probarla tranquilo" -le ofreció.

-"Vamos, Tomoyo, necesito tu ayuda" -replico él.

-"No sé que clase de ayuda puedes necesitar para…"

-"Solo quiero ver si es lo bastante grande para que la puedan usar dos personas" -dijo, con la voz cargada de segundas intenciones-. "Relájate. No hay nadie, así que nadie nos va a ver."

Pero podia haber cámaras de seguridad, pero Eriol se había colocado de tal modo que tendría que levantarse por encima de él para averiguar si había o no cámaras, así que se contentó solo con encoger las piernas hasta la barbilla y esperar.

-"No pareces demasiado cómoda" -dijo él mirándola con los ojos brillosos; parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con la situación-. "Esta bañera no esta pensada para que quienes bañen juntos uno se apretuje en un rincón. ¿Podrías estirarte un poco?"

-"Creo que no. "

-"Por favor…" -le pidió, tirando de sus manos primero y después de sus piernas para dejarlas estiradas, tal y como las tenia cuando él llegó.

-"Ahora, acuéstate."

-"Creo que eso deberías probarlo tú."

-"Depende de con que intención este haciendo la prueba. Pero normalmente prefiero que el otro este tumbado…" –dijo él guiñándole un ojos-. "Para que el otro este más cómodo."

-"¿Y que intención es esa?" –dijo ella aun sin captar la indirecta de las palabras del inglés.

-"Solo quiero ver todas sus posibilidades antes de decidirme. No es una bañera barata, ¿sabes? Vamos, acostate."

Aquel hombre era incorregible. Y guapísimo. E irresistible. Y muy sexy. Y parecía no darle ninguna importancia a algunas de las cosas que siempre habían sido esenciales para ella, como por ejemplo lo que pudiera pensar la gente. Aun así, la tentación fue demasiado intensa como para poder resistirse, así que se tumbó en la bañera.

Eriol sonrió abiertamente y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-"Apoya la cabeza como la tenias antes" -le pidió.

Tomoyo obedeció, y él hizo lo mismo; estiro sus largas piernas hasta el otro lado de la bañera y las cruzo a la altura de los tobillos.

Parecía tan cómodo, como si estuviera en la intimidad de su casa y sin el inconveniente de los jeans y la camisa.

-"Cierra los ojos" -añadió.

Tomoyo lo hizo, más para escapar e la imagen que tenia frente a ella que por satisfacerlo.

-"Ahora, Contame que estabas pensando antes cuando sonreías de esa manera."

Volvía tomarle el pelo. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego, así que describió la imagen que había creado antes, omitiendo eso sí, su entrada desnudo.

-"¿Quieres que me crea que estabas completamente sola?"- preguntó él, desconfiado.

-"Sí, completamente sola."

-"Entonces, no lo estabas haciendo bien."

-"¿Ah, sí?"

-"Claro. Faltaría un hombre que se pasee por ahí, que te vea así, y no pueda resistir la tentación de entrar."

Sí el podia hablar de ese hombre en tercera persona, ella también podía hacer lo mismo y quitarse de en medio.

-"Desde luego, ella lo ha invitado con la mirada."

-"Por supuesto. Él no entraría de no ser así."

-"Quien sabe. Parece un hombre decidido."

-"Eso es cierto. Pero ella se alegra de verlo" -insistió.

Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír.

-"Tendrá que desnudarse, claro" -continuo él, como si estuvieran colaborando a pintar el escenario de una novela-, "para poder meterse en el agua con ella."

-"¿Y en qué parte de la bañera se meterá cuando lo haga?¿Al lado de ella o al otro extremo?"

-"Yo creo que se colocara de rodillas frente a ella" -contestó Eriol en un tono más íntimo. Como si le estuviese confesando un gran secreto-. "Así podrá besarla mientras acaricia sus hombros y sus brazos."

-"Mmmm… un masaje en el baño" -comento ella, y su voz sonó casi como un susurro.

-"Para empezar, sí" -dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"A ella le va a encantar" -contestó Tomoyo, sintiéndose libre para perderse en aquella escena pues tenia los ojos cerrados y permanecía muy lejos de la realidad.

-"Caliente. Suave… genial" - dijo él-. "Tanto que va a tener que darle un masaje en todo el cuerpo."

-"¿En todo el cuerpo?"

-"En todo."

-"¿Mientras la besa?"

-"Sí…y mientras va a ver lo mucho que ella disfruta."

-"Así que a ella le va a gustar…"

-"Y no te imaginas hasta que punto. Él se asegurará que sea así."

-"¿Y él?¿También va a disfrutar?"

-"Tanto que le va a costar un triunfo contenerse."

-"¿Y sí deja de mantener el control?"

-"No lo hará. Volverá a besarla y concentrará sus caricias en unas cuantas zonas que a ella la van a volver loca. A los dos."

¿Qué estaba haciendo, se preguntó Tomoyo. Aquella no era forma de pasar la tarde, en un lugar público y con un hombre al que apenas conocía, creando una fantasía que la estaba excitando cada vez más a cada palabra que decían.

-¿"Y después, que?" -se oyó preguntar.

-"Entonces, él dirigiría los chorros de agua hacia los puntos adecuados y dejaría que la corriente los acariciara mientras él seguiría con otros lugares más sensibles…"

Bien. Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos, así que Tomoyo abrió los ojos antes de que fuese muy tarde.

-"Y el agua se saldrá de la bañera" –espetó ella.

Eriol la estaba observando con sus ojos intensamente azules muy abiertos, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. A los instante se echo a reír.

-"¿Y crees que les importaría que el agua se salga?"

-"Les importara cuando el agua pudra la madera del suelo."

Él se acerco a hablarle de nuevo al oído.

-"Habría merecido la pena tal sacrificio."

-"Eres un hombre perverso, ¿lo sabes?" –dijo ella, intentando no sonreír ante la expresión de niño travieso de Eriol.

-"¿Quién? ¿Yo? Creí que estábamos hablando de otras personas."

-"Y así es. Lo que pasa es que a los pobres los hemos metido en un buen lío con **_nuestro_** **_relato_**".

-"Mereció la pena, ¿no lo crees?" -dijo, pronunciando lenta y suavemente cada palabra, mientras miraba atentamente cada movimiento que la mujer hacia para humedecerse los labios con la lengua..

Un hombre con el uniforme de la tienda se acercó a abrir otra una sección cerca de la de ellos y los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

Tomoyo lo conocía. Habían ido juntos a coro en la preparatoria, y a juzgar por la impaciencia y la desaprobación de su expresión, no era la primera vez que había pasado por ahí.

-"Dios mío" -musitó, y rápidamente se puso de pie.

Eriol miró por encima de su hombro como si supiera perfectamente bien que el hombre había pasado ya más de una vez por allí, pero no se movió, sino que siguió tumbado.

-"Bueno, ¿Cuál es el veredicto?"

-"¿Sobre qué?"

-"¿Invierto en esto, o no?"

Había algo en su tono que decía que no se estaba prefiriendo precisamente a la bañera.

Pero entonces, ¿a qué se refería?

-"Estas hablando de la bañera, ¿no?"

Él se encogió de hombros y ella decidió tomar el gesto por una respuesta afirmativa.

-"Si yo tuviera el dinero y el sitió que se necesita para esta bañera, la compraría sin ninguna duda."

-"Y si lo hago, ¿vendrás a utilizarla?" -preguntó el con una sonrisa de chico malo.

-"Será mejor que compre mi grifo y me vaya para casa" -fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-"Yo pongo las velas y la música."

-"Tengo que irme" -insistió, mirando de nuevo hacia la entrada.

-"¿Sabes que me gustaría tanto como que vinieras a usar mi bañera, si es que la compro?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que dejases de huir de mí como un conejito asustado."

-"Yo no huyo. Es que tengo que marcharme, se me ha hecho tarde y mis hermanas me están esperando." -mintió por tercera vez.

Él suspiró.

-"Esta bien. Andate."

Entonces, ¿por qué no se le movían los pies?

Parecía haber echado raíces en aquel lugar, o estar hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules, por lo terriblemente sexy que estaba en aquella bañera y por cuanto que le gustaría volver a meterse en ella con él. Con o sin dependiente esperando.

-"Nos vemos" -dijo al final.

-"Claro, nos vemos."

Por fin consiguió convencer a sus pies para que se pusieran en movimiento, pero antes de que hubiera dado más de tres pasos, la voz de Eriol la detuvo.

-"¿Qué te parece si vemos el amanecer juntos? Conozco un sitió perfecto."

Eso debería querer decir que no lo había aburrido tanto como ella pensaba en la primera cita.

-"Me gustaría" -contestó antes de haber podido calibrar la sensatez de la respuesta.

-"Espero que encuentres tu grifo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji"

-"Gracias. Que disfrutes de la bañera."

-"¿Sin ti? Dudo mucho que eso sea posible" –suspiró él mientras ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado.

Incorregible. Eriol Hiragizawa era decididamente incorregible.

Y decididamente también, le gustaba eso. Le gustaba muchísimo todo en él.

**Continuara... **


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a demostrarle al hombre que la había dejado prácticamente plantada en el altar que no era una mujer predecible y aburrida, así que el día que debió haber sido el de su boda decidió dejar a un lado su imagen de chica recatada y prudente, y transformarse en una mujer salvaje y liberal, auque solo fuera durante una noche. Su objetivo: seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa, un extranjero irresistiblemente guapo… que precisamente andaba buscando una chica recatada y prudente con quien establecer una relación permanente…

**Advertencia:** ¡¡¡¡Atención! Este chap contiene escenas lime, léanlo bajo su propia decisión, no me hago cargo de futuros trastornos ni nada por el estilo.

"**Ocurrió una noche"**

**Por Lady Verónica Black.**

_(Fic Reeditado)_

**Capítulo Cinco**

"**Un amanecer junto a ti"**

Tomoyo estaba soñando que había un pájaro carpintero en su habitación.

Toc, toc, toc.

Lo oía pero no podía verlo.

Toc, toc, toc.

¿Cómo se había metido en su habitación?

Toc, toc, toc.

¿Qué hacia un pájaro carpintero en Tomoeda?

Toc, toc, toc.

Quizá no estuviera adentro, sino en la ventana y golpeando desde afuera.

Se despertó poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel ruido no provenía de un pájaro carpintero, sino de alguien que llamaba a su ventana.

De un salto se incorporó en la cama.

¡Alguien estaba llamando a su ventana!

Su dormitorio, al igual que el resto de los dormitorios de la casa, estaba en el segundo piso, pero como daba a la parte de atrás, tenia una puerta de cristal que daba al porche que recorría la fachada entera por la parte posterior. Había una escalera de doce peldaños que subía desde el jardín, pero nadie entraba por allí, y mucho menos en plena noche. Ni siquiera a las cinco menos veinte de la mañana, que era la hora que tenia el reloj de la mesita de noche.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata, a pesar de que su camisón de escote más que púdico y de grueso algodón no dejaba entrever nada en absoluto.

Había alguien llamando a la puerta, pero no podia reconocer quien era. Solo veía que era un hombre, aunque en el fondo, no le hacia falta ver más. Solo un hombre seria capaz de golpear a su ventana a esa hora de la madrugada.

Eriol Hiragizawa.

No había duda alguna de que era él

¿Quién sino tendría la audacia de llamar a aquellas horas? Y en Tomoeda no había delincuentes de los que preocuparse. Además, los ladrones no esperaban que el dueño de la casa les abriera la puerta.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, abrió las cortinas. Eriol le sonreía y la saludaba con la mano como si estuviese en un desfile.

-"Abre" -le vio decir, y Tomoyo se apresuró a hacerlo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó, parándose de pronto a pensar la pinta debía tener: el pelo revuelto, la cara con las arrugas de la almohada, su camisón viejo… Y él no parecía haberse acostado. Porque llevaba la misma ropa que aquella tarde, estaba perfectamente peinado y parecía que se acababa de afeitar.

-"He estado trabajando en los bocetos para la renovación de la casa toda la noche. Tenia los ojos cansados pero ni una pizca de sueño, así que he decidido venir a preguntarte si te gustaría que vayamos a ver el amanecer. Hoy dijiste que lo harías, ¿recuerdas?"

-"Sí, pero no habíamos dicho cuándo."

-"¿Qué tal ahora mismo? Tengo café recién hecho y medialunas con caramelo, son mis favoritas"

Tomoyo se lo quedo mirando, preguntándose como podría ser tan encantador y sensual a aquellas horas de la mañana y sin haber dormido en toda la noche.

-"No tienes que trabajar, ¿verdad?" -preguntó él.

-"No. Hoy entro tarde."

-"Entonces, ¿qué me dices?"

No es lo que debería decir, sino lo que debería hacer. Aquello era una locura. Escaparse de su dormitorio para ir a ver el amanecer con un hombre que se había presentado en su ventana a las cinco de la mañana no era algo propio de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Pero en aquel momento solo le importo lo cuanto podría disfrutar el hacer algo que no haría normalmente. Y más que nada hacerlo con Eriol.

-"Dame unos minutos para vestirme."

Él sonrió.

-"Claro, te espero abajo."

**O o o o O**

El reloj marcaba las cinco en punto cuando Tomoyo salió de la casa.

Se había limitado a peinarse, a ponerse unos jeans que tenia desde la preparatoria y una camisa blanca, después se había cepillado los dientes, y se había calzado unos tennis que usaba todos los días, todo ello mientras no dejaba de maravillarse de su osadía.

Eriol estaba sentado en el segundo peldaño cuando llegó a su lado.

-"No sabia si ibas a bajar o si habías llamado a la policía para que viniera a buscarme."

-"Pues que yo sepa, hay leyes que prohíben mirar por las ventanas de las casas ajenas" -contestó- "Mis hermanas te pegarían un tiro si supieran que has andado mirando por las ventanas para encontrar mi dormitorio, y ni hablar de lo que te haría el prometido de mi hermana Sakura…. porque supongo que es así como ha sido, ¿no?"

-"Sí, pero la tuya ha sido la primera por la que he mirado" -contestó-. "No subestimes mi buena suerte" –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

"**_Ni ninguna otra cosa suya"_**, pensó Tomoyo, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Con un gesto de la mano la invito a procederle hasta el auto, pero cuando llegaron, se aseguró de estar antes que ella para abrirle la puerta, una pequeña cortesía que su exprometido, que seguramente habría sido considerado el más civilizado entre los dos, nunca había mostrado.

-"¿A dónde vamos?" -le preguntó, una vez arrancaron.

-"Es una sorpresa."

Atravesaron la ciudad despacio, como disfrutando de verla dormida.

-"¿Cómo fue para ti crecer aquí?" -preguntó, casi como si la envidiase por ello.

-"Estuvo bien, fue agradable, aunque ordinario también, supongo. Íbamos al colegio en las mañanas y en las tardes nos reuníamos en el _Parque Pingüino_, al cine los sábados y a la iglesia los domingos. En verano íbamos a nadar al lago, y en invierno esperábamos que se helase para poder ir a patinar. También íbamos a tirarnos en trineo cuando éramos niños."

-"¿Naciste aquí?"

-"Sí. Somos la cuarta generación de mi familia que nace en Tomoeda."

-"¿Nunca has vivido en otro sitio?"

-Fui a la universidad en Tokyo pero en cuanto termine volví aquí. Me gusta este lugar."

Él asintió.

-"A mí también."

-"¿Cómo fue que elegiste Tomoeda para establecerte? No es un lugar muy conocido."

-"Había estado en Tokio varias veces y una vez pase por aquí y me encanto el lugar. Me gusta el cambio de estaciones, la ciudad, la gente…" -la miró significativamente-. "Así que cuando decidí comprarme una propiedad me puse en contacto con una antiguo amigo…"

-"El primo de Mikki Katihara."

-"Vaya. Como corren las noticias en este pueblo."

-"Ni que lo digas."

-"En fin… el primo de Mikki me puso en contacto con ella, y ella me enseño la mansión _Wizard_. Allí y en Tomoeda encontré algo que me pareció muy acogedor, y decidí confiar en mis instintos."

-"Y el lugar que has escogido, ¿estas seguro que es el mejor?"

¿Y que iba a hacer ella si ese lugar era, por ejemplo, su cama?

-"Sí" -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, justo cuando se detenía frente a su casa y paraba el motor.

-"No se sí esto…"

-"¿Ya vuelves a tenerme miedo, conejito?"

-"No, no te tengo miedo. Es que, bueno yo…"

Él apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

-"Espera y verás."

Eriol le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano, pero en lugar de guiarla hacia la casa que era lo que ella temía, giró hacia la izquierda en dirección al establo blanco que quedaba en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados respecto a la casa.

Entraron por las enormes puertas iluminados por la escasa luz de la luna, pero la oscuridad no parecía molestar a Eriol, que la llevo sin titubear a una escalera de mano de madera.

-"Sube."

-"¿Subo?"

-"Sí, vamos arriba."

Tomoyo obedeció y el olor a heno recién cortado y grano inundó sus sentidos.

Las puertas de aquella planta también estaban abiertas de par en par y había dispuesto una manta delante de ellas y sobre un colchón de heno un termo con dos tazas y las prometidas medialunas con caramelo esperaban a un lado.

Podría ser el escenario perfecto para una seducción… o nada más lo que él había dicho que era: el lugar perfecto para contemplar el amanecer. En cualquier caso, era una idea muy dulce y romántica. Aquel hombre en si lo era, digiera lo que dijese su reputación.

Eriol ya había subido y señalaba la manta como su destino final.

-"¿Cuándo has preparado todo esto?"

-"Justo antes de ir a raptarte."

Dos balas de paja cubiertas con parte de la manta eran un respaldo perfecto, y Tomoyo se acomodó apoyada en ellas, de frente al hueco de la puerta.

Eriol se sentó a su lado.

-"¿Café?"

-"Ahora mismo no, gracias" -dijo. Aún estaba un poco adormilada y eso la ayudaba a sentirse más relajada con él. No queria echar a perder esa sensación con la cafeína.

Desde allí se veía casi toda la propiedad. La casa principal era la más grande de por allí. Era una estructura antigua de piedra gris con dos plantas en la parte central, y dos alas de una sola planta que se extendían como brazos acogedores.

Detrás de la casa había un granero y lo que parecía ser un viejo invernadero, y una pequeña pero hermosa casa para los empleados.

Lo que era la estructura principal de la casa no mostraba síntomas de deterioro, pero toda la pintura de los elementos de madera estaban deteriorados por el paso del tiempo. Algunos cristales estaban rotos, unas cuantas contraventanas colgaban de un solo gozne, las vallas que delimitaban los terrenos estaban medias caídas y las malas hierbas se habían apoderado de todo.

Y es que el territorio que ocupaba la mansión era muy grande, especialmente para un hombre solo. Un hombre que había comprado aquel lugar esperando que sus hermanos quisiesen vivir allí; pero hasta que eso ocurriera resultaba un lugar muy solitario.

-"¿En qué piensas?" -preguntó Eriol.

-"En que tienes un trabajo echo a tu medida" -mintió.

-"Me gusta trabajar en un proyecto" -contestó, y una vez más, Tomoyo tuvo la sensación de que se refería a algo más.

-"¿Es eso lo que soy yo para vos? ¿Un proyecto?

Él sonrió.

-"Yo creo que eres más bien un juguete."

-"Entonces estas jugando conmigo."

-"No. Solo estoy disfrutando de ti" -dijo despacio, como si estuviera examinando sus intenciones-. "Disfrutando de ti y pensando en ti demasiado a menudo. Deseándote…"

-"¿A mí?" -pregunto como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír.

Él se echo a reír y tomo un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos.

-"¿Quieres que te regale un par de oídos nuevos o es que andas baja de autoestima?"

-"Es que simplemente me parece que no soy de tu tipo."

-"¿Y eso por qué?"

-"El otro día dijiste que habías conocido a un montón de mujeres salvajes y liberales, y teniendo en cuenta lo que yo he oído… bueno, pensé que esa era la clase de mujeres que te gustan" -añadió débilmente, intentando proteger sus propios sentimientos.

-"Sí, es verdad que he conocido una buena cantidad de mujeres de ese tipo…"

-"Un montón, según dicen los rumores."

-"¿Ah, si? Quizás deberías contarme que es lo que se dice de mí."

-"Me han dicho que eres un mujeriego. Que te encanta perseguir mujeres y que…"

-"Tengo veintiséis años y no he llevado una vida monacal, desde luego."

-"En fin, que has salido con un montón de mujeres, que las utilizas y que nunca vas en serio con ellas."

Eriol asintió lentamente.

-"Adivino que Mikki Katihara es la fuente principal de esos rumores."

-"¿Se equivoca?"

-"Yo no utilizó a las mujeres. Jamás he salido con más de una a la vez, ni las he engañado. Intento siempre ser sincero y hacer todo lo posible para que nadie sufra después… esa es la razón por la que no quise volver a salir con Mikki cuando supe que andaba en busca de marido. Ella no me interesaba hasta ese punto y no queria robarle el tiempo que podia dedicar a buscar a otro que sí lo estuviera. "

A Tomoyo le pareció una explicación verosímil. Mikki Katihara era conocida por su búsqueda incesante de marido y no había hombre con el que hubiera salido más de dos veces sin que empezase a preguntarse cómo serian sus hijos cuando los tuvieran.

Pero Eriol tampoco había negado ser un mujeriego.

-"Y todas esas mujeres a las que no usas, ni engañas… ¿son mujeres liberales y salvajes?" -preguntó, volviendo al tema inicial.

-"La mayoría lo son, pero tengo la sensación de haber llegado a un punto de mi vida en el que me he cansado de eso."

-"Y has pensado que podías probar algo nuevo… como yo, ¿no?"

Él la miro a los ojos con una terrible seriedad que ella nunca había visto en él antes.

-"Yo no he premeditado nada de esto, Tomoyo. El conocernos ocurrió por casualidad del destino. Que me gustases fue algo que surgió sin más. Pero lo que estoy encontrando en ti es algo que todas las demás mujeres que conocí no tenían."

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Esas mujeres carecían de sustancia, de esencia. Eran huesos sin carne, por decirlo de alguna manera, y con el paso del tiempo, me ha quedado la sensación de que necesito algo más que media mujer. Estoy hambriento por conocer una mujer de verdad, y tú me pareces un festín."

Siguió mirándola a los ojos un momento antes de deslizar la mano con la que sostenía su mechón hasta la nuca para acercarse lentamente a su rostro, la miro a los ojos y rozo suavemente su boca con la de ella.

Inicialmente fue un beso tierno y casto, pero no duro mucho así, y no es que Tomoyo necesitase persuasión, ya que llevaba deseando que ocurriese algo así desde que la había dejado paralizada con aquel beso en su dormitorio.

Eriol la abrazó con un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y por primera vez desde que lo conoció ella se sintió lo bastante valiente como para abrazarse también a él y entregarse a aquel beso, que estaba siendo mejor aún que los otros.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, sus besos se tornaban más profundos y apasionados, el apetito que sentían el uno por el otro crecía de tal modo que ninguno parecía tener bastante.

Eriol tiró de la camisa de Tomoyo para sacarla de los vaqueros y deslizo las manos sobre la piel de su cintura, y Tomoyo no pudo contener un gemido al sentir la dureza de sus palmas sobre la piel desnuda.

Que manos tan maravillosas, que sabían el sitio adecuado, que conocían todos los caminos y formas de despertar sensaciones y dejarla queriendo más y más.

Mientras seguía besándola, esas magnificas manos alcanzaron su estomago, y subieron muy despacio por sus costados y un poco más arriba aún.

Tomoyo ardía de deseo y la espera le resultaba tan insoportable que se sentía prisionera de su camisa, de la ropa interior que entorpecía que la caricia fuera completa. Queria sentir sus manos en los pechos, sentirlas cubriendo sus pezones que tanto ansiaban sus caricias…

Pero Eriol no hizo nada de todo aquello, si no que dejo las manos al borde justo de alcanzar sus senos, atormentándola.

Entonces sintió algo más en su espalda desnuda, justo en la parte que la camisa dejaba al descubierto. Algo caliente, suave y… ¿peludo?.

Tardo un instante en darse cuenta que ese contacto no tenia nada que ver con lo que estaban haciendo. Era un animal. ¡Un animal!

-"Tengo algo pegado a la espalda" -dijo atropelladamente separando su boca de la de él.

Él se adelanto para mirar y después volvió a incorporarse con una diminuta gata gris con una oreja blanca.

-"Esto me pasa por intentar convencerlas de que tienen que vivir en el establo" -dijo con voz ronca por la pasión cuando otras dos bolas peludas se subieron a su regazo.

-"¿Gatitos?¿Tienes gatitos?" -pregunto Tomoyo riéndose. Era verdaderamente gracioso que un hombre tan grande, tan masculino como él tuviese gatitos como mascotas.

-"Estaban aquí cuando vine. Pero el problema es que creen que soy su madre."

-"Pues tiene un pequeño problema de identidad" -contestó ella, disfrutando de la imagen de los tres gatitos restregándose contra él.

-"Y tiene un sentido de la oportunidad aun más espantoso" -murmuró.

El sol estaba empezando a aparecer en el horizonte, enmarcado por las puertas abiertas del granero, pero Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de la presencia de los gatitos y de la gran interpretación de la naturaleza para volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero por alguna razón, Eriol parecía estar aprovechando la interrupción para enfriar las cosas, y asintiendo en dirección al horizonte, comentó:

-"Nos estamos perdiendo el amanecer. "

Y tras depositar a los gatitos en el regazo de Tomoyo, se colocó detrás de ella, de modo que la espalda de Tomoyo quedaba apoyada en su pecho.

Tomoyo supo que estaba decidido a poner fin a lo que estaban compartiendo y que no lo hacia por falta de deseo, ya que estaba sintiendo la prueba que demostraba lo contrario en su trasero.

Se comporto como un perfecto caballero mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol, tomaron café, se comieron las medialunas y volvieron a casa de Tomoyo antes de que sus hermanas se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Quizá fuese incluso demasiado caballeroso, pensó cuando lo vio alejarse desde el porche tras un breve y casto beso en la mejilla.

Pero… ¿los ingleses eran así, no?

Aun así había despertado un torbellino lleno de pasión y fantasías, y una gran parte de sí misma no podia dejar de lamentar que no la hubiese tenido todo el día sobre aquel colchón de heno para satisfacerlos.

**Continuara… **


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a demostrarle al hombre que la había dejado prácticamente plantada en el altar que no era una mujer predecible y aburrida, así que el día que debió haber sido el de su boda decidió dejar a un lado su imagen de chica recatada y prudente, y transformarse en una mujer salvaje y liberal, auque solo fuera durante una noche. Su objetivo: seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa, un extranjero irresistiblemente guapo… que precisamente andaba buscando una chica recatada y prudente con quien establecer una relación permanente…

**Advertencia:** ¡¡¡¡Atención! Este chap contiene escenas lime, léanlo bajo su propia decisión, no me hago cargo de futuros trastornos ni nada por el estilo.

"**Ocurrió una Noche"**

**Por Lady Verónica Black.**

_(Fic Reeditado)_

**Capítulo Seis**

**Reflexiones y Acciones…**

-"¡Al fin, ya iba siendo hora, mujer!" -exclamo Eriol cuando por fin consiguió que en aquel número le contestase una persona en lugar de una máquina-. "¿Es que nunca devuelves las llamadas o que?"

-"_No me molestes, Eriol, que yo te llame un montón de veces y no te encontré nunca. ¿Por qué no pones un contestador para que pueda quejarme también?" _-espeto la mujer que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-"Tengo uno, pero todavía no lo instale."

-_"Entonces, no te quejes"_

-"¿Cómo esta mi dulce y pequeña Cindy?" –preguntó él en un tono mucho más suave.

Su hermana se rió ante las ocurrencias de su hermano mayor, igual que hacia cuando era niña y su Eriol la llamaba de esa forma.

-_"Bien, ¿y vos?" _

-"Nunca he estado mejor."

-_"Así que nunca has estado mejor, ¿eh? Vaya, vaya. Entonces Aoshi tenía razón. Hay una mujer nueva en escena, ¿verdad?" _

-"¿Aoshi? No habrán estado hablando a mis espaldas, ¿no?"

-_"Claro que sí. Siempre lo hacemos, uno a espaldas de los otros. ¿Sino cómo nos íbamos a enterar de las cosas de los otros?" _

-"¿Qué te ha dicho ese loco?"

_-"Que te estas haciendo viejo y decidiste colgar el sombrero, comprarte una casa y buscarte una mujer." _

Eriol se echó a reír.

-"¿Qué me estoy haciendo viejo? Se va a enterar ese si estoy viejo cuando lo vea… Y esta vez, ¿de qué trata la apuesta?"

_-"De cuanto tiempo vas a tardar de olvidarte del ratón de campo y volver salir a cazar al resto de las mujeres de la zona." _

-"Tomoyo no es un ratón de campo" –replico Eriol, ofendido por el apodo que le habían dado a Tomoyo.

-_"Ay ay … detecto cierta irritación en tu tono, hermanito." _

-"No es un ratón de campo."

_-"Esta bien, Eriol. ¿Qué es entonces?" _

-Es preciosa, dulce, divertida… es algo tímida, sí, pero no un ratón. Trabaja duro, tiene su propio negocio y es un miembro responsable y respetado de la comunidad. Es lista y realista. Y tiene un cuerpo que me hace hervir la sangre: ojos de un color igual al de las amatistas, tiene el pelo largo y es de un color plomo hermoso y sus labios son como dos pétalos de rosas, y su piel es como la porcelana…

_-"Bueno, bueno. Ya me hago una idea… así que, ¿te gusta mucho?" _

De haber estado hablando frente a frente, su hermana lo habría visto sorprenderse al darse cuenta a que le había hecho darse cuenta a su hermano. Pero él no lo admitiría, no le admitiría a su hermana que la conclusión a la que había llegado era cierta.

-_"No recuerdo que antes te interesaran mujeres con esos atributos" _-dijo Cindy, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones.

-"Supongo que para todo tiene que haber una primera vez"- replicó-. "Desde luego, es una mujer con clase."

-_"Entonces Aoshi tenia razón. ¿Vas a colgar el sombrero y dejar que te echen el lazo?" _

_-"Honestamente, Cindy… no lo sé. Por ahora, solo estoy pasándola bien."_

La menor de los hermano Hiragizawa se echo a reír con ganas.

_-"Ese si que es el hermano que conozco y al que quiero. ¿Y llevas más de diez días pasándotela bien con ella? Porque Aoshi y Nakuru han apostado que esta es la mujer que puede volverte monógamo, hombre de una sola mujer…_"

-"Y vos dijiste que le dabas máximo diez días de vida a mi **_aventura _**con Tomoyo, ¿no?"-resolvió Eriol.

_-"¿Es muy poco tiempo?" _

Eriol no pudo encontrar una respuesta sincera, así que prefirió bromear.

-"Pongamos que dure toda la eternidad… más o menos, tres semanas" -sugirió, aunque no podia imaginarse dejando de ver a Tomoyo.

-_"Si que te ha a agarrado fuerte esta vez" _-se maravillo Cindy con las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-"Tomoyo es completamente distinta a las mujeres con las que he mantenido algún tipo de relación."

_-"Yo no lo llamaría relación aun." _

-"Entonces, ¿qué es?"

_-"Diversión. Sólo diversión." _

Eriol descubrió que no le gustaba nada que calificaran de diversión su **_relación_** con Tomoyo.

Raro. Muy raro.

Y la única forma de escapar de aquella extrañeza era cambiar de tema.

-"¿Vas a venir a ver la casa o no?"

-_"Allí estaré, pero… ehmm… voy sola."_

-"¿Sola?"

_-"Sí."_

-"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

_-"No. En este momento, no puedo. _

-"¿Me estas diciendo que ya no eres mujer de un solo hombre?" -bromeó.

_-"Déjate de bobadas, ¿quieres? Yo lo estoy pasando bastante mal." _

-"Bien, bien. Entonces, nos vemos cuando llegues, ¿no?"

_-"No tardare más de un par de días." _

-"¿Necesitas algo?"

_-"No, gracias hermanito."_

-"Si necesitas algo, o que vaya a buscarte…"

_-"Tengo tu número." _

-"Esta bien, cuídate, pequeña."

_-"Tu también, adiós." _

Colgaron, pero Eriol se quedó sentado junto al teléfono de la cocina, repasando la conversación que había tenido con su hermana.

Pensando en Tomoyo.

En lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

En sí mismo.

Él nunca había sido hombre de una sola mujer. Lo mejor que se podia decir de él es que era un hombre que no estaba con más de una mujer a la vez. Y sí, tenia que admitir que se dedicaba a pasarlo bien con las mujeres que se iba encontrando, pero no importaba, por que ellas hacían lo mismo con él.

Pero con Tomoyo era distinto. Había algo más profundo. Algo con más sustancia. Y parte de esa diferencia estribaba en que sentía algo por ella. Algo intenso. Era algo más que puro deseo fisico.

Por primera vez en su vida, dos cosas ocurrían a la par; albergaba sentimientos nobles hacía ella: respeto, admiración, admiración por la clase de mujer que era… y el más puro y simple deseo fisico.

Un deseo que, en el fondo, no era tan simple, sino abrasador e indomable.

Era como un dolor en su interior, un nudo candente que le impedía concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa que no sea pensar en su sonrisa y en su suave piel.

Ella era lo que lo desconcertaba. Sin proponérselo, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

No podia dormir pensando cuanto le gustaría tenerla a su lado en la cama, sentirla en sus brazos, bajo su peso.

Mientras trabajaba en la mansión seguía teniéndola en la cabeza, sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes, con los labios entreabiertos, esos labios que tanto deseaba besar una y otra vez, y seguir besando hasta que se le adormecieran los sentidos.

Sí. Sin duda lo había agarrado bien. Porque allí estaba él, sentado en un taburete de la cocina y tan excitado que más que excitación era dolor lo que sentía.

Pero el deseo no era problema para él; de lo que no estaba tan seguro era del resto.

¿Estaría volviéndose hombre de una sola mujer? ¿Seria aquello más que un capricho pasajero? Lo único que sabia con certeza era que sus sentimientos hacia Tomoyo estaban multiplicándose como por encanto. Sentimientos que eran nuevos para él y que le hacían preguntarse como enfocar lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Qué pensaría Tomoyo? ¿Qué sentiría ella por él?

¿Qué pasaría después de que le hiciera el amor?

¿Él seria capaz de responder a sus expectativas? ¿Podría él llegar a ser el tipo de hombre que le gusta a las mujeres como Tomoyo Daidouji?

**O o o o O**

Hacia cuatro horas que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Por mucho que lo intentase estaba demasiada agitada, demasiado excitada. No habría podido dormir aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

No tenia que entrar a trabajar hasta las once, pero tenia pensado ir mucho antes a la pastelería. En el mes de junio, el alcalde organizaba todos los años una fiestas para profesores y alumnos con razón de festejar el fin de año escolar, y siempre pedía una buena cantidad de la especialidad de Tomoyo: las** glorias**. Galletas de vainilla con una capa de crema helada y otra de chocolate negro.

Pero iban pasando las minutos y el sueño no venia, por lo que se le ocurrió que lo mejor tal vez era irse al horno, preparar las galletas y volver después a casa para echarse un rato a dormir antes de que empezase su turno del día.

Así que se levanto, se vistió con una remera azul de mangas hasta el codo, jeans y zapatillas deportivas, se recogió el pelo en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza y salió en dirección a la pastelería con la confianza de que aquellas galletas podrían sacarle de encima sus preocupaciones.

En concreto, que fueran capaces de sacarle a Eriol de su pensamiento.

Porque eso era precisamente lo que le había impedido que durmiese esa noche. El deseo de verlo. El deseo de hacer mucho más que verlo. El deseo de besarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo…

Eriol era un poco como le había ocurrido con aquellas galletas, reflexiono, mientras medía los ingredientes.

Había probado algo parecido a sus glorias en una feria de Yokohama unos cuantos años atrás. Estaban buenas, pero estaba segura que podría mejorarlas, y hasta que lo consiguió no paro, la nueva receta había estado en su cabeza casi constantemente hasta que lo logro. Cada intento fallido no la desanimaba, sino que servia para que pensaran con más ahínco en lo que podia mejorar. Se había obsesionado, hasta que al fin había conseguido un resultado perfecto, exquisito.

Eriol también había encendido esa luz en su interior. Una luz mucho más intensa que la de cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido, incluyendo al **_"intento de hombre" _**con la que había estado apunto de casarse. Y como le ocurrió con la receta de las galletas, tampoco podia quitárselas de la cabeza. Por mucho que lo intentara. Y Dios, vaya si lo había intentado.

Sabia que no debía seguir saliendo con él. Que iba a darse la cabeza directamente la cabeza con la pared. El mismo Eriol había admitido que nunca iba en serio con ninguna mujer. Que quisiera echar raíces en Tomoeda no significaba necesariamente que tuviera intención de echar raíces en ningún otro sentido.

No tenia planes de casarse y crear una familia… que era lo que, en un futuro, ella queria hacer. Los hombres como él salían con una mujer por un tiempo, y después, pasaban a la siguiente.

Pero aun teniendo todo eso en cuenta no podia dejar de pensar en él. No podía dejar de desearlo. Porque lo deseaba como un alcohólico desea una copa de licor.

Y eso era también extraño para ella. Siempre se había considerado una persona con hábitos sexuales normales. Jamás había experimentado una necesidad como aquella. Era como si el nivel de deseo que despertaba en ella cada vez que estaban juntos se quedara permanentemente en su cuerpo. Allí, bajo la piel. Acalorando cada centímetro de su anatomía y deseando ser besada. Por él. Solo por él. Sentirse completamente de él.

Y desde que la dejo en su casa después de lo del amanecer, había estado dispuesta más de mil veces a subirse a su coche, buscarlo y abalanzarse sobre él donde quiera que lo encontrase. Sentir sus manos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sentir sus labios en su boca. En su cuello. En sus pechos. En otras partes del cuerpo que solo la hacían avergonzar con solo imaginarlo…

-"Ya veo como trabajar me ha aliviado el pensamiento" –se murmuro en voz alta mientras metía las galletas en el horno.

Como tenia que esperar a que se cocinaran, se sirvió un vaso de té helado y se sentó en unos de los taburetes altos que había junto a la mesa de trabajo en el centro de la habitación, intentando mantener a raya sus pensamientos.

Pero no lo consiguió. Él seguía ahí. Inamovible e imperturbable. Torturándola.

El problema era que, por encima de todo, le gustaba como persona. Le encantaba estar con él, oír su voz, la sensación de aventura que aportaba a su vida, le gustaba mucho hablar con él, escucharlo, que fuese capaz de sacarla de la armadura de la que Kenji Mathashi se había quejado.

Todo ello, sumado al irrefrenable deseo que había hecho crecer en ella la empujaba a olvidarse de ser precavida y a dejarse llevar por la tentación. A ignorar todas las banderas rojas de aviso que le mostraba su sentido común y a tomar el camino que la conduciría hacia lo que más queria. A él, a Eriol Hiragizawa. El hombre con el mejor trasero de Tomoeda.

Y si no averiguaba lo que era estar desnuda en sus brazos, hacer el amor con él, lo lamentaría el resto de su vida. No podría dejar de preguntarse, de soñar como habría sido. Seria una avidez que nunca podría saciar.

Pero esa posibilidad la asustaba. Pero ¿y si un momento de rapto era todo lo que llegaba a tener con él? Sabía que no era de los que se casan y si no podia tener para siempre un hombre como él, debería aferrarse a lo que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Aquel hombre la hacia sentirse viva, mucho más de lo que había experimentado en toda su vida y, por una vez, queria dejarse llevar, tomar el camino que sus sentidos le gritaba y disfrutar, solo disfrutar lo más que pudiera junto a él…

El timbre del horno sonó avisándole que sus galletas ya estaban listas, lo cual no impidió que sus pensamientos siguieran por el mismo camino.

¿Qué iba a hacer, se preguntó mientras probaba una de las galletas. Estaban en su punto, así que las saco del horno.

-"¿Qué tal subirte al coche, buscarlo y llevártelo al huerto?" -murmuro entre dientes.

-"¿Sabes que encierran a la gente por hablar sola?¿O hay alguien con vos?"

Tomoyo dio un salto y se volvió hacia la puerta trasera que había dejado abierta para que entrase aire fresco. Allí estaba él, de pie en la calle, como si solo con pensar en él tuviese la capacidad de hacerlo aparecer.

-"Me has dado un susto de muerte" -contestó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto.

-"Lo siento. Llame a la puerta principal y después a ésta, pero ha coincidido con el timbre del horno y no me habrás escuchado."

Tomoyo coloco la bandeja de galletas en una estantería para que se enfríen y después se acerco a Eriol.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" -le pregunto, dándose cuenta que era lo mismo que le había preguntado al encontrárselo en al otro lado de la ventana de su habitación. Aquello de aparecer en el momento más inesperado estaba empezando a convertirse en hábito.

-"Es que no podia dormir, así que decidí dar una vuelta en coche y vi la luz encendida. Se que empiezan temprano, pero las tres menos cuarto, ¿no es demasiado temprano?"

Abrió la puerta de mosquitera para que pudiera entrar y al verlo bien comprobó que aquella era en verdad una visita improvisada, ya que la sombra de la barba ensombrecía sus mejillas y tenia el pelo algo alborotado, algo poco común en él que siempre estaba impecable.

No por eso dejaba de estar impresionante y muy atractivo, en cierta forma le daba un toque "salvaje" muy excitante.

-"Yo tampoco podia dormir" -explicó ella.

Iba vestido con unos jeans claros, unas botas negras, y en aquella ocasión llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta el antebrazo y desabotonada casi hasta el estómago.

Para distraerse de aquella visión, le contó lo del pedido del alcalde.

-"Huelen de maravilla" -contesto Eriol, olisqueando el aire.

-"Puedo separar un par de galletas para vos, pero tenes que esperar un par de minutos a que se enfríen para poder comerlas."

Él le dedico una de esas sonrisas que prendían en ella como el fuego en leña seca.

-"No tengo nada importante que hacer."

-"¿Te apetece un poco de té frío mientras esperas?"

-"Estupendo."

Mientras Tomoyo llenaba un vaso con lo que quedaba de té frío, vio que Eriol observaba con atención el horno.

-"Así que esta es tu pastelería" -dijo cuando ella le entrego el vaso.

-"Ésta es" –le respondió ella, haciendo un gesto que lo abarcaba todo.

-"¿Y qué hay arriba?" -preguntó, señalando la escalera que salía en un rincón.

-"Un apartamento. Cuando se construyeron la mayoría de los edificios de First Street, la gente tenía las tiendas en el piso de abajo y vivía en el piso de arriba."

-"¿Y vive alguien ahora?"

-"No. Lo tenemos limpio y amueblado porque a veces viene familia de visita, o si el tiempo está muy malo, nos quedamos aquí en lugar de tener que ir a casa en medio de la tormenta y después tener que volver. Pero ahora esta vacío…"

Lo que queria decir es que estaban solos. Y que podia enseñárselo. Y detenerse en el dormitorio. Y conducirlo hasta la cama, y…

-"¿Quieres verlo?" -sugirió con el pulso acelerado.

Eriol miró las escaleras como su estuviese intentando decidir si debía o no debía subir.

-"No te preocupes" -dijo al fin.- "Si dejamos la cocina sola alguien podría venir y robarse las galletas."

Tomo un buen trago de té, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y camino hasta la tienda.

-"¿Ese es el pan de ayer?" -preguntó.

-"Sí" -contesto ella observándolo. En especial a su trasero, preguntándose que clase de ropa interior llevaría y como se vería sin aquellos vaqueros.

-"¿No estas cansado?" -le preguntó, haciendo un segundo intento para distraerse-. "Anoche no dormiste nada."

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar en el horno.

-"No necesito dormir mucho, y después de verte por la ventana, me despeje como si hubiera bebido un litro de café. Me produces un insomnio terrible."

-"¿Ah, sí?" -preguntó, sorprendida de la intimidad de su tono.

Él sonrió complacido.

-"Sé que has sido vos la que no me ha permitido dormir estas noches. ¿Y vos? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?"

-"¿Y por qué no te dejo dormir yo?" -preguntó.

-"No lo sé. Debe tener algo que ver con el hecho de que no pudo dejar de pensar en ti."

-"Puede ser que pensar en ti sea lo que no me permite dormir a mí también" –dijo ella con un ligero color rojizo en las mejillas.

-"¿Puede ser?"

-"Puede ser" -repitió-. "Creo que ya se pueden desmontar las galletas."

-"Genial."

Tomoyo se puso manos a la obra, pero él se quedo donde estaba, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, observándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que ella casi podia sentir en sus manos mientras manejaba el cuchillo. En el pelo. En la cara. En la boca. En los pechos…

-"¿Hace calor, no?" -preguntó. Tenía un calor espantoso.

-"Mucho" -contesto él, y con paso decidido se acerco a donde había dejado su vaso de té frío. El hielo estaba aun sin derretir y sacó uno de los cubitos.

Tomoyo pensó que iba a comérselo para refrescarse, pero lo que hizo fue ponérselo a ella en la curva de la oreja y pasarlo despacio por el lóbulo, a lo largo de la columna del cuello y más abajo, hasta detenerse justo en el comienzo del escote de su remera, dónde dejo resbalar una gota de agua fría entre sus pechos.

Tomoyo sintió un estremecimiento, pero no por el hielo, sino por quien se lo estaba aplicando y por tanto desear que esa gota que le acariciaba el cuerpo fueran las manos de él.

Entonces Eriol sopló sobre el rastro que había ido dejando el hielo, pero en lugar de seguir hasta el final, se detuvo en la base del cuello.

-"¿Mejor?" -preguntó en un susurro.

¿¿¡¡Mejor? ¡¡Pero si estaba echa un volcán!

-"Es el horno" -explicó cuando recupero la voz-. "Despide un calor tremendo."

-"Y yo que creía que podía ser por culpa mía" -bromeo, sonriendo con su media sonrisa-. "Pero si es por el horno, deberíamos llevarnos las galletas a un lugar más fresco, ¿no te parece?"

-"Buena idea" -contestó, porque sino salía de allí rápido iba a terminar por derretirse. Y si estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del momento no quería que ocurriese en esa cocina ya demasiado caliente.

-"¿Se te ocurre algún sitio?" -preguntó él.

-"Podríamos llevar las galletas al colegio. Tengo la llave de la cafetería, así que puedo dejarlas adentro, y después buscar un lugar desde allí."

"**_Como tu casa, por ejemplo…"_**, pensó ella.

-"De acuerdo."

Tomoyo puso unas cuantas galletas en un plato de cartón, lo cubrió con papel de plástico y limpio rápidamente.

Mientras ella cerraba la puerta, Eriol se dirigió a su auto y la espero con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

A Tomoyo se le ocurrió pensar que si sus hermanas llegaban y veían su coche aparcado frente a la pastelería vacío, se preocuparían mucho. Pero aquello no fue más que un breve pensamiento mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de cuero del auto y Eriol le colocaba la bandeja de galletas en las piernas.

-"No va haber un vigilante o conserje que valla a pegarnos un tiro por esto, ¿verdad?" -bromeo mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

-"No hay vigilante nocturno, y el conserje solo trabaja de día. Es más, estoy segura que somos las únicas personas despiertas en toda Tomoeda."

Llegaron a la escuela en apenas cinco minutos.

La escuela era un edificio de dos plantas de color claro, con unos jardines llenos de árboles de Sakura, fuentes de agua cristalina y una torre con un gran reloj; Tomoyo le hizo entrar por la parte trasera, justo dónde estaban los columpios y el campo de fútbol.

Una de las luces que iluminaba el campo de fútbol estaba encendida, la única concesión a la seguridad, así que le fue fácil encontrar la entrada a la cafetería y entrar.

Cinco minutos después habían dejado las galletas y estaban de nuevo en el aire fresco de la noche.

Pero en lugar de volver directamente al coche, Eriol se quedo mirando el inmaculado césped del campo de fútbol.

-"¿Qué te parece si nos comemos las galletas aquí?" -sugirió.

¿Qué podia contestar?

"_**Tenia pensado un lugar un poco más romántico e intimo… como tu dormitorio, por ejemplo…" **_

-"De acuerdo" -contestó con desilusión, un tono que no paso desapercibido para los oídos de Eriol, que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Fue a buscar las galletas al coche y luego ambos caminaron hacia el centro del campo.

-"Ah, que bien sé esta acá" -murmuro él, tendido sobre la hierba y apoyado en un codo.

Tomoyo se había sentado con las piernas juntas y dobladas hacia un lado, mientras se apoyaba en una mano.

La luz del reflector que estaba encendida no llegaba a iluminarlos a ellos, de modo que estaban en las sombras, pero aun así podían distinguir perfectamente sus facciones. Y tenia que reconocer que era agradable estar sentados allí, con el olor a hierba recién cortada.

-"Cuando era pequeña, solía venir acá a desahogarme" -comentó, antes de probar la primera galleta.

-"¿A desahogarte? ¿Vos? ¿Es que tenías rabietas?"

-"Por supuesto."

-"Nunca me lo habría imaginado."

-"Si me metía en algún lío, o si me convencía de que estaban cometiendo una injusticia conmigo, mis rabietas eran terribles."

-"¿En que clase de líos te metías?" -preguntó, como si lo creyese imposible.

-"Eyy, yo también he hecho mis travesuras, no soy una santa" -contestó a la defensiva.

-"¿Cómo por ejemplo?"

-"Como bombardear una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que no me habían invitado con globos de agua que tiraba desde el muro del jardín. O llenar de trampas la puerta de un idiota para que saliera y se le cayeran encima latas llenas de pinturas. Suponiendo que hubiese sido él quien hubiera abierto la puerta se hubiera "bañado" en pintura, pero si quien salió fue la madre para ver quien era quien insultaba a su hijo desde detrás de los arbustos para hacerlo salir… bueno, te imaginaras que después no la pasaba tan bien…"

-"Tomoyo, Tomoyo…" -la reprendió-. "Nunca me habría podido imaginar que eras una niña tan revoltosa."

-"Pues lo fui. Pero no empecé a venir acá hasta que tuve trece o catorce años. Solía ser cuando discutía algo con mis hermanas y mis padres me regañaban a mí porque yo era más grande que ellas. Entonces me venia acá, y si estaba enojada de verdad, me subía a lo alto de la caseta del gimnasio y gritaba tanto como los pulmones me lo permitían."

Él suspiro.

-"¿Querrías hacerlo ahora?¿Me gustaría verlo?"

Había algo que se moría por hacer, pero no era gritar específicamente.

-"Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo sin haber sido provocada."

-"Pero sigues teniendo calor, ¿no?" -bromeó.

Cierto, pero no en términos de temperatura.

-"Se esta muy bien acá."

-"Estas galletas son las mejores que he probado en mi vida" -elogio con la tercera ya en la mano.

-"Me alegro que te gusten."

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras Tomoyo miraba a los vestuarios.

-"¿En qué estas pensando?" -preguntó él.

Ella se echo a reír y las mejillas se le enrojecieron.

-"Estaba recordando una ocasión en la que estaba muy enojado con Sakura y vine aquí. Me subí al tejado de la caseta y grite hasta quedarme afónica. Entonces me tumbe boca arriba, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, como una verdadera mártir. Supongo que en esa postura era difícil verme porque, cuando se me paso el enojo, oí primero y vi después a una amiga de mi madre con el profesor de gimnasia. Habían entrado de la mano a la caseta. Los dos estaban casados con otras personas, así que yo sabia que aquello no debía estar pasando, y después empezaron a… a… bueno, ya sabes, dentro de la caseta.

-"¡Que situación!" -exclamo él y se echo a reír a carcajadas.

-"Ni que lo sigas, no podia bajar sin hacer ruido, así que no tuve más remedio que esperar que se marcharan para poder irme. ¡Pero no se iban más, y yo podia oírlo todo desde donde estaba. La caseta nunca volvió a ser la misma después de eso."

-"Es curioso pero hace un momento me dio la impresión de que la estabas viendo con añoranza."

Aquel hombre era un verdadero demonio… y como le gustaba que lo fuera.

-"Puede que estuviese echando de menos una buena colchoneta."

-"¿Ah, sí?"

Tomoyo se tumbo en la hierba en la misma postura que él.

-"Pues no. No era eso."

Él sonrió de medio lado.

-"¿Y que es lo que te apetecería?"

-"Has sido tú quien dijo que yo parecía querer algo, no yo."

-"Puede que halla visto en ti algo que yo estaba sintiendo."

-"¿Te apetecería tener una buena colchoneta?"

-"No exactamente" -contestó.

Los dos se miraron y Tomoyo esperó, confiando en que se acercase a ella para acariciarla. Para besarla.

Pero no lo hizo. Maldición… Ahora que ella se había convencido de rendirse a lo que sentía, a la necesidad que la empujaba, él se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos.

Así que Tomoyo se armo de valor y alargó el brazo para apartarle de la frente un mechón de pelo, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello tal como a veces él hacía con el de ella.

Pero él siguió mirándola fijamente y sin moverse.

Tomoyo no retrocedió, sino que acarició su mejilla áspera por la barba con tan solo las yemas de los dedos, recorrió la línea de su mentón, de la barbilla y llego a los labios, deteniéndose sobre ellos como si quisiera hacerlo callar.

Él los beso y después los rozo mínimamente con la lengua. Como ella no los apartó, Eriol se llevo una a la boca.

No necesito hacer más para que Tomoyo ardiera como un volcán y para darle el coraje suficiente para remplazar el dedo por la boca.

Eriol levantó por fin la mano y la colocó sobre su nuca para atraerla hacia él al tiempo que entreabría los labios y la lengua de ambos entraba en el juego.

¿Qué había dicho su hermana? Que si no podía dejar de pensar en Eriol, que se rindiera y disfrutara, ¿no?

Pues eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuviesen en el medio del campo de fútbol de la escuela, en mitad de la madrugada, y con un hombre que seguramente no era el adecuado para ella. No iba a importarle nada, solo el hecho de estar con Eriol. De besarlo. De acariciarlo. De dejarse acariciar. De saciar la sed que tenia de él.

El beso estaba haciéndose más apasionado a cada roce. Eriol la tumbo sobre la hierba fresca, apoyando su torso sobre ella. Tomoyo lo abrazo y sintió en sus manos el subir y el bajar de unos músculos de acero, músculos que recorrió hasta la cintura para tirar de su camisa y poder sentir la suavidad de su piel.

La pasión le proporciono valor para interrumpir el beso y sacarle la camisa por la cabeza y poder tener acceso total a su magnifico pecho.

Pero los planos de su torso, de su espalda, de sus hombros, de sus brazos, de su estómago no le eran suficiente.

Lo que necesitaba era deshacerse de su propia camiseta. Sentir su piel contra la de él, sentir su boca, sus manos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

Arqueó la espalda para hacérselo saber y Erio gimió como si lo estuviesen torturando, como si le estuviesen tentando con algo que no podia hacer.

Pero un minuto después pareció perder la resistencia y doblo la rodilla para acercarla a la union de los muslos de Tomoyo. El calor se convirtió en llamas dentro de ella mientras él bajaba los tirantes de su camiseta y dejaba desnudos sus pechos.

Entonces fue ella quien gimió al sentir su mano. Estaba volviéndose loca de deseo por momentos, y adelantó las caderas hacia él, se aferró a sus brazos primero, a sus hombros después, a sus costados, a su trasero. Sus lenguas se movían a un ritmo que deseaba pudieran tener otras partes de sus cuerpos, aunque fuese allí, en mitad del campo de fútbol. Nada le importaba excepto lo que estaba sintiendo, la necesidad que debía ser saciada. Hacer el amor con él era lo único que importaba en aquel momento y en aquel lugar.

Pero justa cuando estaba segura de que iba a seguir, de que iba a hacerle el amor, Eriol aparto su boca y sus manos y dejo que todo se enfriase.

-"Si no paramos ahora mismo vamos a tener que irnos a la caseta."

-"Siempre he intentado imaginarme como podría ser."

Él se echo a reír pero no hizo nada, aparte de apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-"Me odiarías a la mañana siguiente. Yo mismo me odiaría."

¿Por haberle hecho el amor en los vestuarios o por haberle hecho el amor?

Eriol inspiro profundamente y con los ojos cerrados, volvió a subirle la camiseta, cuando a ella le había encantado sentir su penetrante mirada en sus pechos. Desnudos y palpitantes.

Tomoyo tuvo que tragarse un deseo que sentía que le iba a quemar sus entrañas.

Eriol volvió a ponerse la camisa, se paso las manos por el pelo y mirando a las estrellas, respiró profundamente, luchando por apagar lo que habían despertado uno en el otro.

Pero Tomoyo no lograba comprender porqué. Porque no estaban de camino a su casa, a su cama, si él la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Pero cuando se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, lo único que dijo fue:

-"Dale, vamos al coche para que puedas volver a tu casa y dormir un rato."

Tomoyo no supo qué decir, de modo que no dijo nada. Ni entonces ni cuando cruzaron el campo. Ni en el recorrido hasta la pastelería.

Aparco detrás de su coche, pero no paro el motor. Eso sí, se bajo para abrirle la puerta.

-"¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar mañana?" -preguntó, una vez estuvo sentada en el volante de su propio coche.

-"Bien" -contestó. Con aquel hombre nunca sabía qué esperar.

-"¿Te parece bien que te pase a buscar a eso de las ocho? Yo cocino."

-"Bien"

"**_¿Y después qué?"_**, hubiera querido preguntarle.

-"Entonces, mañana a las ocho" -dijo, y al mirarla a los ojos tuvo la sensación de que también él parecía confuso y frustrado.

Y tras besarla suavemente en la mejilla, le dijo:

-"Tomoyo tú eres la que dice basta en esto, y perdóname si hoy me salí de la raya. No tengo mucha experiencia con buenas chicas."

Y tras dar una palmada en lo alto del coche, volvió al suyo.

Y a pesar de todo, Tomoyo no pudo dejar de sonreír. ¿Esa era la razón por la cual no habían hecho el amor aquélla noche?¿Porqué le parecía una buena chica y las buenas chicas no hacen eso?

Y ella que creía que le había dejado ver claramente lo que queria. Dios, ¿tan inepta era? ¿O es que sus intenciones estaban cruzadas?

No podia saberlo.

Pero fuera como fuese, aun tenia un consuelo: todavía les quedaba la noche del día siguiente, y tenia el presentimiento de que "eso" que tanto deseaba iba a ocurrir esa noche…

**Continuara… **


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a demostrarle al hombre que la había dejado prácticamente plantada en el altar que no era una mujer predecible y aburrida, así que el día que debió haber sido el de su boda decidió dejar a un lado su imagen de chica recatada y prudente, y transformarse en una mujer salvaje y liberal, auque solo fuera durante una noche. Su objetivo: seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa, un extranjero irresistiblemente guapo… que precisamente andaba buscando una chica recatada y prudente con quien establecer una relación permanente…

**Advertencia:** ¡¡¡¡Atención! Este chap contiene escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su propia decisión, no me hago cargo de futuros trastornos ni nada por el estilo.

"**Ocurrió una Noche"**

**Por Lady Verónica Black.**

_(Fic Reeditado)_

**Capítulo Siete**

**Enfrentando el pasado y empezando un futuro**

La tarde siguiente, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta anunciando la llegada de un cliente, Tomoyo estaba sola en la cocina empaquetando las galletas de canela que no se habían logrado vender ese día. Había sido un día de mucho trabajo, y a excepción de unas cuantas galletas, todo lo demás se había vendido. Cruzó los dedos con la esperanza de que ese hecho significase que no tendría que pasarse demasiado tiempo con quien quiera que hubiese entrado. Estaba ansiosa por volver a casa y prepararse para su cita con Eriol.

Pero nada más salir por la puerta que unía la cocina con la tienda, supo que aquel hombre no había ido a compara dulces.

-"Kenji" –exclamó sorprendida.

-"Hola, T-chan" -la saludó el hombre con una suave sonrisa.

Tomoyo no se había ilusionado con no volverlo a ver en su vida. Tomoeda era demasiado pequeña como para que ocurriera eso. Pero tampoco le parecía que hubiese llegado el momento, y se sintió tan incomoda como pensó que se sentiría. Sobre todo sabiendo que el avión que lo traía de su luna de miel debía de haber aterrizado un par de horas antes. Desde luego que no se podia imaginar que pasaría por la pastelería de vuelta a su casa. ¿Qué queria? ¿Contarle lo bien que lo había pasado sin ella?

-"¿Cómo estas?" -preguntó Kenji tras manosearse los bolsillos del pantalón como si fuese un niño avergonzado. Solo faltaba que empezara a jugar con el borde de su camiseta.

-"Bien" -contestó ella.

La verdad es que parecía irle mejor a ella que a él, a juzgar por las sombras oscuras que tenia bajo los ojos y que se percibían bastante bien, a pesar de su bronceado.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"

-"¿Sobre qué?"

-"Sobre unas cuantas cosas."

-"No tengo tiempo para…"- contestó, mirando el reloj de la pared.

-"Te estaba engañando" -soltó rápidamente como si el peso de aquella información fuese de pronto demasiado pesada como para poder soportarla un momento más.

La verdad es que había logrado sorprenderla.

-"¿Qué me engañabas?" -repitió- "¿Desde cuándo? ¿Con quién?"

-"La conocí el año pasado en Nerima" -respondió apresuradamente-. "Estaba en la clase de contabilidad que daba dos veces por semana."

Tomoyo estaba teniendo problemas para abarcar la totalidad de la situación.

-"Me estabas engañando con una de tus estudiantes" -repitió para intentar asimilarlo-. "No te entiendo, Kenji… entonces, ¿por qué me pediste que me casara contigo?"

-"Estaba intentando evitar que Yoko me gustara. No era mi tipo. Llamativa Escandalosa. Temía que si la traía a Tomoeda me avergonzase y pensé que si me comprometía contigo formalmente, conseguiría quitármela de la cabeza. Evitar cometer una estupidez que lamentaría después. Además mis padres te adoran y eres la esposa perfecta para un tipo como yo."

Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros.

-"Pero es que, frente a ella tu parecías la de siempre. Es decir… nos conocemos desde los cinco años. Empezamos a salir a los doce, estuve toda la secundaria y preparatoria contigo, después me fui por dos años… y volví a Tomoeda ¿Dónde esta la diversión en todo eso?"

Desde luego Kenji Mathashi era un tipo encantador.

-"¿Y se puede saber porqué me decís todo esto ahora?"

-"Porque aprendí la lección."

-"¿Y eso que quiere decir?"

-"La lleve a Paris conmigo."

Le costaba trabajo mirar a Tomoyo a los ojos, pero cuando lo consiguió, debió ver la expresión de odio y asco de ella porque enseguida volvió a apartar la mirada.

-"Esta bien" –dijo, levantando las manos en alto como si quisiera retener un ataque-. "Se que ha sido de mal gusto llevar a Yoko a la luna de miel que teníamos planeado para los dos, pero eso es lo que hice. Y eso es lo que me ha curado."

-"¿Curado?"

-"Allí se ha sacado la máscara: bebe todo el día, fuma tanto que ya parece una chimenea humana, dice groserías en todo momento, hace cosas que yo no podia creer… en resumen: horrible."

Sonrió sin convicción, como esperando que Tomoyo sintiese lastima por él.

Pero ella siguió mirándolo sin más, reconfortada por no haberse casado con un hombre como aquel. Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega, a pesar de ser tan guapo, con ese cabello rubio y ojos castaños, si veías tras ello era un completo imbécil.

"_**¿Cómo pude salir con él tanto tiempo? ¿¡En que mierda estaba pensando?" **_

-"Lo tímido, lo tranquilo, lo predecible, lo estable… todo eso empezó a parecerme cada vez mejor" -continuo, repitiéndole las razones que le había dado para no casarse con ella-. "Tienes toda la razón del mundo en estar furiosa conmigo, pero ¿no podríamos considerar todo esto como una aventura sin importancia antes del matrimonio? Ya sabes que no he salido con muchas chicas… solo contigo, con otra chica en la universidad, otra más mientras trabaja en Osaka y después contigo otra vez. Supongo que necesitaba hacer algo así. Pero ahora ya lo he hecho, y no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento en todo el trayecto de vuelta. No he podido dejar de pensar en lo mucho que te quiero, en que casarme contigo, tener hijos y envejecer contigo es verdaderamente lo que quiero de la vida."

Tomoyo lo miro boquiabierta.

-"Es una broma, ¿no?"

-"Se que lo que he hecho no tiene justificación, y lo siento… pero te quiero" -añadió, como si fuera el papel de regalo que envolvía todo.

Tomoyo no solo se lo quedo mirando con incredulidad por lo que estaba diciendo, sino que se dio cuenta que en algún momento del tiempo que había pasado desde que rompieron su compromiso, sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado hasta tal punto que estar allí de pie, escuchando todo lo que acababa de decirle, era como si le estuviere sucediendo a otra persona. Y esa distancia le sentaba muy bien.

-"Es demasiado tarde, Kenji."

-"No puede ser. No después de los años que hace que nos conocemos. No después de todo lo que…"

-"Es demasiado tarde."

-"No puedes hablar en serio Lo que pasa es que estas enfadada, y lo comprendo. Pero podremos superarlo. Yo haré lo que tu quieras para arreglar las cosas y después…"

-"No. No es que este enfadada. De hecho, no lo estoy, y me alegro de que haya ocurrido esto, sobre todo antes de que llegásemos a casarnos. Pero no quiero dar marcha atrás, ni empezar otra vez."

-"Vamos, T-chan" -insistió, como si creyera que simplemente se estaba haciendo de rogar, y él estuviera empezando a perder la paciencia.

-"No, Kenji. Entre nosotros ya no hay nada, todo se termino."

-"Entonces, es cierto" –le espeto de pronto-. "Mi hermano me fue a buscar al aeropuerto y me dijo que corre el rumor de que has estado saliendo con ese holgazán, con ese maldito muerto de hambre que ganó la mansión Wizard en una partida de póquer."

-"¿Holgazán muerto de hambre" –repitió ella, riéndose. Otra de las etiquetas de Kenji, ¿cómo se calificaría a sí mismo?

-"¿Crees que él si te va a ser fiel? Porque si es así, te estas engañando. Ese tipo es de los que consideran a las mujeres como juguetes que se usan y después se tiran. Eso es lo que hizo con Mikki Katihara y quien sabe con cuantas más. Y te lo hará a ti también."

Tomoyo también lo había pensado, pero oírlo de aquella forma la hizo saltar.

-"Es posible. Pero he pensado que la parte de usar puede merecer la pena, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti."

Kenji simulo indignarse, como si aquel comentario fuese mucho peor que lo que él había dicho y hecho.

Pero en el punto en el que estaban, a Tomoyo le importaba un comino que se enfadase o que no. Lo único que queria era que se marchara para poder irse a casa y prepararse para su noche con Eriol.

-"¡Sufrirás por él mucho más de lo que sufriste por mi!" –le gritó Kenji, mientras le daba un puñetazo al mostrador de la tienda.

-"Correré el riesgo."

-"No fuiste lo suficiente mujer como para retenerme a mí, y mucho menos lo serás para él."

-"Deberías marcharte, Kenji. Ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos."

Pero él no se movió.

-"Volverás a mí. Los dos lo sabemos, pero puede que yo ya no este esperando."

-"Adiós, Kenji."

-"¡Te destrozará!" -le gritó de nuevo.

-"Por favor, márchate de una vez."

Por fin y tras un instante de silencio, dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Tomoyo inspiró profundamente, se acercó a la puerta y dio la vuelta al cartel de "CERRADO".

Pero al hacerlo las palabras de Kenji resonaron en su cabeza, reforzando las dudas que había tenido desde que conoció a Eriol. La preocupación de que solo estuviera jugando con ella. De que no pudiese haber un futuro para ellos.

Pero se había pasado todo el día soñando con aquella cita e iba a disfrutar la velada pasara lo que pasara después.

-"Y Kenji Mathashi no me lo va a estropear" -concluyo en voz alta.

**O o o o O**

Tras una buena ducha, Tomoyo se dejo el pelo suelto, se aplico un poco de colorete, rimel y brillo labial y se perfumo ligeramente con un aroma floral. Luego se vistió con un sencillo vestido celeste de manga corta con escote en forma de uve, cuerpo ajustado y falda de vuelo. Era un atuendo muy sencillo, nada provocador ni sofisticado, solamente era ella y eso era lo que le queria mostrar a Eriol.

Mientras se preparaba para la cita, intentaba no pensar en lo que Kenji le había dicho, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo no hacerlo.

Aun así, era bueno saber lo que se sentía por él no era tan fuerte como se habían imaginado. Que la clase de amor que había sentido por Kenji era más el amor que se siente por un hermano que por el hombre con el cual uno se va a casar.

Es más, lo que estaba sintiendo por Eriol era más de lo que tuvo que haber sentido por su futuro marido, lo cual volvía más peligrosa su relación con él. Porque corría el peligro de sufrir mucho más si aquella relación no funcionaba que lo que había sufrido por su fracaso con Kenji.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó estacionar un auto frente a su casa y se miró una vez más al espejo, su deseo de estar con Eriol ahogó todo lo demás.

Tal vez estuviese corriendo riesgos, puede que se estuviese comportando como una tonta, pero el futuro le parecía en aquel momento algo muy lejano como para preocuparse por él.

-"Así que vas a jugar con fuego" -le dijo a su reflejo.

A modo de respuesta, ante sus ojos se apareció el recuerdo del campo de fútbol. Sus besos. Sus abrazos. Sus caricias.

Sí. Iba a jugar con fuego. Pero iba a hacerlo con los ojos abiertos. Ante si tenia toda una noche con Eriol. Y nada iba a impedirle disfrutar de ella.

Se acerco a la puerta con paso decidido y la abrió de un solo movimiento.

Eriol estaba delante de la mosquitera. Iba todo vestido de negro: jeans oscuros, zapatos y camisa negra. Estaba recién afeitado, su pelo negro azulado brillaba y estaba ligeramente húmedo, y al acercarse a la puerta percibió el aroma de la loción de afeitado que había derramado el primer día. Las rodillas le flaquearon, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que le hicieron cuando él la miro de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba otra vez.

Para cuando sus ojos del color de un lago en primavera volvieron a llegar a los suyos, estos brillaban con intensidad.

-"¿Todo esto es para mí?"

Todo aquello y la ropa interior que llevaba puesta, que había comprado para su luna de miel.

-"¿El qué?¿Este trapo viejo?" -bromeo mirándose el vestido que había comprado al medio día.

-"Las hamburguesas que he preparado para la cena no van a estar a la altura de las circunstancias" -comentó, abriendo la mosquitera para que saliese al porche.

-"¿Hamburguesas?"

Él se limito a sonreír y a señalar con su brazo el coche. La verdad es que le importaba un comino el menú de la cena. Con tal de estar sentada frente a él, cualquier cosa.

Una vez estaban ya de camino a su casa, Eriol la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-"¿Dormiste algo anoche?"

-"Algo" -contestó ella vagamente-. "¿Y vos?"

-"Algo" -contestó con esa media sonrisa tan suya-. "Ahora que he conseguido que salgas conmigo en una cita, digamos, oficial ¿qué te parece si concertásemos otra para el sábado por la noche?"

Tomoyo lo miró con curiosidad.

-"¿Y si esta sale mal? Acaba de empezar, puede que no la quieras repetir."

-"Ni lo sueñes."

-"¿Qué pasa el sábado por la noche?"

-"Mis hermanos habrán llegado a la casa y me gustaría que los conocieras, y darles una cara del nombre que estuve presumiendo todos estos días."

Queria que conociera a su familia… **_"¡Ponte eso en una pipa y fúmatelo, Kenji Mathashi!" _**

-"Estaré encantada de conocerlos."

-"¿Aunque te sirva esta noche hamburguesas para cenar?"

-"Incluso así. ¿Y de que presumías?"

-"De nada. Sólo pretendía contarles lo que me traigo contigo en las manos."

-"¿Y qué es?"

-"Nada. Solo disfrutar. Simplemente eso."

Tomo el camino particular que conducía a su casa sonriendo como un gato que se comió al canario.

Aceleró el coche y piso el freno en el momento justo, de modo que el coche hizo un giro brusco y quedó perfectamente colocado frente al porche. Luego se bajo de un salto y fue a abrirle la puerta.

Era como si estuviese deseoso de tenerla en la intimidad de su casa. Un deseo que Tomoyo comprendía al cien por cien.

-"Como conduzcas así en el centro de la ciudad, serás la primer persona en visitar el interior de la cárcel de Tomoeda en los últimos cinco años" -le advirtió cuando él abrió la puerta.

-"Pero nadie puede hacerme nada en mi propia tierra, a menos que yo quiera" -añadió con un gesto sugerente.

Tomoyo se detuvo en el recibidor. A diferencia de la ultima vez que había estado ahí, que tenia tanta prisa por marcharse que ni siquiera se había parado a ver a su alrededor, aquélla vez sí lo hizo.

La escalera partía frente a la puerta de entrada, y a la izquierda de su base había una puerta doble de roble que daba a una habitación vacía; su uso debió haber sido el de la biblioteca, porque todas las paredes habían sido cubiertas con sólidas librerías. Detrás de la escalera salían un pasillo largo del que partían más habitaciones y al fondo había una puerta de vaivén que dejaba ver la enorme cocina.

A la derecha estaba el salón, con una chimenea de mármol lo bastante grande para que un hombre pudiese entrar en ella de pie. Había en el montones de grandes almohadones en el suelo y frente a la chimenea, un cajón de madera boca abajo

Sobre el que había dispuesto un mantel blanco con dos platos, servilletas de un color crema y blanco y cubertería de plata. En todas las superficies disponibles había velas esperando ser encendidas.

-"No tienes muebles" -comento, intentando ocultar el atractivo que tenía para ella aquel escenario tan acogedor y sensual.

-"La mansión necesita tanto trabajo que me ha parecido más fácil dejarla vacía hasta que pueda ocuparme debidamente de la nueva decoración y la compra de los muebles. ¿Te importa comer sobre una caja vieja?"

-"Me parece muy apropiado para el menú."

-"Vamos a la cocina; tomaremos una copa de vino y después te daré una vuelta por la casa, a menos que ya la conozcas."

-"No. Siempre ha estado vacía y cerrada. Me encantaría verla."

-"Genial"

Entraron en la cocina, que era una habitación enorme llena de luz con electrodomésticos anticuados, armarios de roble que necesitaban un buen repaso y en el centro había una mesa de trabajo en forma de U. Había sitio más que suficiente para una mesa y unas sillas, pero ese era todo el mobiliario que había.

Como había prometido, Eriol sirvió dos copas de vino, le entrego una a Tomoyo y después sacó tres paquetes envueltos de la heladera que llevo al patio en el que esperaba ya una parrilla caliente.

-"Me parece que esas no son hamburguesas" -comentó ella cuando volvió a la cocina tras verlo poner el contenido de los paquetes al fuego.

Eriol se limitó a sonreír, tomo su copa y se dedicaron a recorrer la casa.

Era muy grande, pero no demasiado sofisticada. En el piso de abajo había un comedor que podía albergar cómodamente a treinta personas, una habitación que Eriol utilizaba como despacho, lo cual justificaba el hecho de que el suelo estuviese completamente lleno de papeles, planos de la casa y alrededores, libros y que el único mobiliario de la habitación fuera un sillón rojo de respaldo alto. En aquel mismo piso había también dos baños, un cuarto con la lavadora y una sala de juegos, en la que había varios tableros de dardos colgando de las paredes y una mesa de billar iluminada por una lámpara Tiffany que colgaba del techo.

En la planta de arriba había cinco dormitorios, todos con un baño independiente, y unas cuantas habitaciones más pequeñas unidas a las más grandes que podían ser cuartos de estar o habitaciones infantiles.

En ambos pisos la pintura estaba descascarillada, las molduras, las puertas y los marcos descarnados. Los suelos arañados o las mosquetas rotas. Las llaves de la luz descolgadas, cortinas medio colgando, puertas fuera de sus goznes, azulejos de los baños roto y un número indefinido de cosas que necesitaban ser reparadas o remplazadas.

En resumen: un montón de trabajo, pero la casa tenía potencial para resultar un lugar hermoso.

Y Eriol tenía un montón de planes, tanto para la casa como para el terreno. Y su voz se llenaba de entusiasmo al hablar de ello. Los ojos se le iluminaban y hasta sus gestos se volvían más animados.

-"¿Se van a quedar aquí tus hermanos o se van a ir a vivir a la ciudad?" -preguntó Tomoyo cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la cocina, justo cuando sonaba el reloj que Eriol había dejado funcionando.

-"Supongo que lo preguntas porque no hay muebles, pero sí, se quedaran aquí" -contestó mientras salía al patio.

Tomoyo lo vio quitar los pequeño paquetes del fuego a través del cristal de la puerta del patio.

-"¿Saben en que condiciones esta la casa?"

-"Los Hiragizawa hemos dormido en peores sitios" -le aseguro, riéndose-. "He comprado unas cuantas camas, y las traerán mañana. Y teniendo camas a nadie le importara que no haya mucho más. Sí deciden quedarse y ayudar a poner la casa en condiciones, tendremos que ir de compras para que esto sea también su hogar."

-"¿Te ha dicho alguna ya si piensa quedarse? Es decir, supongo que tendrán trabajo y familia junto a la cual volver, ¿no?"

-"Nadie ha echado raíces permanentes en ningún lugar. Todos podrían venirse sin demasiada dificultad si se lo proponen."

-"¿Y sí no se quedan a ayudarte?"

-"Entonces, yo haré todo."

Había puesto en una bandeja la botella de vino, su copa, sal, pimienta y un plato con rodajas de limón junto a los paquetes e hizo un gesto hacia el salón.

-"¿Dispuesta a comer?"

Tomoyo asintió y ambos volvieron al salón.

El sol prestaba ya muy poca luz y Eriol prendió un fósforo para ir encendiendo las velas. Cuando termino, la habitación parecía flotar en una claridad dorada.

-"No hay lámparas" -dijo al sentarse junto a ella.

-"Esto es mucho mejor" -contestó Tomoyo, dejando que lo encantada que estaba con todo se mostrara en su voz.

Entonces él, tras guiñarle un ojo, se quito los zapatos.

-"Sí vamos a jugar a las mil y una noches, será mejor que lo hagamos cómodamente"

Pero por ahora, lo de las mil y una noches solo se había limitado a los cojines para comer en el suelo. No le había rozado ni una mano. Que fastidio.

Tomoyo se quito los zapatos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, cubiertas por el vuelo de la falda.

Eriol empezó a abrir los paquetes. En el que quedaba más cerca de Tomoyo, había dos rodajas de salmón con una salsa que olía a vino, manteca y perejil. En el segundo, había pan de hierbas, y en el tercero, una amplia variedad de vegetales: papas pequeñas, zanahorias en juliana, arbejas, zuchini, corazones de alcachofa y champiñones.

-"Conque hamburguesas, ¿eh?"

-"¿Desilusionada?" -preguntó mientras le servía.

-"Sorprendida. Esperaba que te limitaras a poner un par de pedazos de carne a asar, y no que cocinases como un verdadero chef."

Él se inclinó hacia delante para hacerle una confidencia:

-"Soy un hombre de muchos talentos."

No lo había dudado ni un momento. Sólo quería tener la posibilidad de poder probarlos todos.

Mientras comían, Eriol le contó que había trabajando lavando platos en un restaurante de cinco estrellas durante un invierno.

-"Pero la repostería se me da fatal" -añadió al final de la historia-, "así que no vas a tener que temer mi competencia en ese ámbito."

Para cuando terminaron de cenar, la oscuridad afuera era total, dejándolos como en una especie de nido de almohadones, luz de velas y una suave brisa de verano que entraba por las ventanas.

Recoger fue cosa fácil. Eriol insistió en que ella se quedara donde estaba mientras él llevaba la caja con todo lo que había sobre ella, a la cocina.

-"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" -dijo, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Pero ese mismo brillo ya se lo había visto la noche anterior. ¿Cómo dejarle claro que lo deseaba y que quería algo más que la noche anterior?

Podía decir que tenía calor y desbrocharse algún botón del vestido…

-"¿Entonces ninguno de tus hermanos esta casado o en algo serio?" -preguntó mientras Eriol recolocaba los almohadones para ocupar el hueco dejado por la caja y se sentaba después muy cerca de ella.

-"En este momento, no. Ha habido un par de bodas por el camino, pero ahora todos están solos. A menos que hallan hecho algo que no le hallan contado a los demás."

-"¿Y vos?"

-¿Qué si hice algo que no le conté a los demás? Muchas cosas" -contestó, sonriendo-. "Soy el mayor, no lo olvides. Se supone que soy el modelo a seguir."

-"No, lo que quería decir es que si alguna de esas bodas ha sido tuya. Se dice que nunca has estado casado, pero se me acaba de ocurrir que las malas lengua podrían no saberlo."

-"Pues en este caso, las malas lenguas están en lo cierto. Nunca he estado casado. Tal como dijo mi hermana Cindy ayer por teléfono, nunca he sido lo que se dice… hombre de una sola mujer."

-"Bueno… creo que no tienes que preocuparte por eso porque, según me han dicho hoy, yo no soy lo bastante mujer como para retener a mi lado un hombre como vos" -bromeó, repitiendo lo que había dicho su ex prometido.

-"No sé que clase de hombre soy, pero… ¿Quién es el imbécil que opina eso de ti?"

-"Un tipo llamado Kenji Mathashi. Me tendría que haber casado con él el sábado pasado."

La expresión de Eriol fue una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

-"¿El sábado que celebrabas tu libertad?"

-"Exacto. Había roto el compromiso tres semanas antes."

Tomoyo le contó lo que Kenji le había comentado un par de horas antes, pero también hablo de los defectos que su ex prometido le había enumerado uno por uno.

Quizá estuviese poniéndolo sobre aviso sobre su verdadera personalidad, o quizás estuviese poniéndole a prueba. Fuera como fuera, ser sincera y abierta con él le pareció lo mejor.

-"Tímida, callada, estable y… ¿Qué era lo otro?"

-"Predecible."

Eriol sonrió.

-"Supongo que ha nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que todo aquello es en gran parte lo que más me atrae de ti."

Tomoyo se echó a reír de vuelta, un poco avergonzada.

-"No, desde luego a nadie se le ocurriría pensarlo."

-"Entonces es que nunca han estado en mi lugar. Conozco a las demás clases de mujeres, y compararte con ellas es como comparar un diamante con un trozo de vidrio."

Tomoyo intentó que el elogio no se le subiera a la cabeza.

-"¿Es de ahí donde viene eso de que soy una buena chica?"

-"Exacto. Todo esto es nuevo para mí" -admitió-. "He estado intentando comportarme, tratarte con el respeto que mereces."

Tomoyo arqueo una ceja.

-"Hay respeto, y respeto…"

Él se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-"¿Me estas diciendo que hay algo más aquí, Tomoyo?"

-"Anoche pensé que te paraste porque no me deseabas."

Eriol echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

-"¿Qué no te deseaba? Creo que no he deseado tanto a nadie en toda mi vida. Lo que pasa es que creí que no eras la clase de mujer que apreciaría el que me rindiera a mis deseos."

-"Pues te habrías llevado una sorpresa" -se oyó decir.

-"¿No era previsible una de las cosas que se suponía que eras?" -preguntó riéndose-. "Kenji Mathashi anda lejos, muy lejos de acertar en ese sentido."

Eriol tomo su copa y la de ella y las dejó a un lado; después volvió a tumbarse frente a ella, apoyado en un codo, antes de tirar suavemente de su nuca para besarla.

Y la beso en la boca con tanta pasión como si no hubiera pasado un minuto desde que estuvieran en el campo de fútbol de la escuela.

Era sorprendente que ambos hubieran estado hablando y fingiendo ser civilizados cuando bajo la superficie de su piel latía aquélla pasión primitiva y abrasadora. Eriol rodó con ella y quedaron pegados, con una pierna sobre las suyas de modo que Tomoyo pudo sentir su excitación contra la cadera.

Pero no hizo nada por avanzar, sino que siguió besándola, jugando con sus labios, como si no quisiera que las cosas se descontrolaran tan rápido.

"**_Tú no pares"_**, pensaba Tomoyo, **_"Haz lo que quieras, pero esta vez no te pares…" _**

Eriol deposito una lluvia de besos delicados desde el mentón hasta detrás de la oreja, por su cuello hasta la abertura en uve de su vestido, dejándola gimiendo cuando no siguió avanzando, por temor a que pudiese detenerse.

-"Dime que quieres, Tomoyo" -le susurro al oído.

-"Lo quiero todo" -musito como pudo ella.

-"¿Estas segura? Quiero que lo estés."

-"No he estado más segura de otra cosa en toda mi vida" -contestó, a pesar de que parecía desesperada, porque era así como se sentía… desesperada por hacer el amor con aquel hombre.

Eriol se echó a reír con una risa endiablada antes de volver a capturar su boca con otro beso tan hambriento como el anterior.

En aquella ocasión fue su mano la que trazo la línea del escote y al llegar al vértice, en lugar de detenerse, le desabrochó el primer botón. Y el siguiente, y el siguientes.

Fue una idea tan estupenda que Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con su camisa. Pero los botones automáticos de su camisa era mucho más fáciles de abrir que los botones de su vestido, de modo que tuvo la camisa abierta y fuera de los vaqueros antes de que él hubiera llegado muy lejos con su vestido.

Estaba tan ansiosa por sentir su piel que no espero a deslizar las manos por su espalda y su pecho, sobre los pezones ya endurecidos como los suyos.

Pero Eriol no tenía prisa. Después de haberle desabrochado el vestido, fue subiendo agónicamente despacio la mano por encima del tejido hasta cubrir uno de sus pechos.

Tenia todavía la ropa interior puesta, pero aun así el contacto fue eléctrico y Tomoyo arqueó la espalda y echó hacia atrás la cabeza lejos de sus besos y sin siquiera pensar en ello.

Pero Eriol aprovechó la ocasión para besar la curva de su cuello antes de por fin meter las manos bajo el vestido, llevó su mano libre hacia un seno de Tomoyo y lo sujetó tiernamente y cuando ella abrió la boca para gemir con placer, deslizó su lengua entre sus labios y tocó su lengua con la suya. Ella devolvió el beso, con labios y lengua y él empezó a frotar su seno, acariciándolo con un experimentado toque, ni descuidando el pezón ni concentrándose demasiado en él.

Un suspiro de puro placer se escapo de los labios de ella, que se vio interrumpido rápidamente cuando él empezó de vuelta a obrar magia con su boca pero en uno de sus senos mientras al otro le proporcionaba suaves caricias.

Tomoyo deseaba deshacerse del confinamiento de la ropa, la suya y la de él, así que se deshizo de la camisa de Eriol a toda prisa. Pero él seguía sin tener prisa alguna, se tomaba todo tranquilamente mientras exploraba los senos de la amatista. Dejo incluso de besarla para contemplar su cuerpo, para reparar en su ropa interior de encaje antes de por fin desabrocharle el corpiño y quitarle por completo el vestido.

A ella los vaqueros de él se le antojaron de pronto una armadura, y Tomoyo olvido todas sus inhibiciones para bajarle la cremallera y desabrocharle el cinturón.

Al parecer, Eriol había perdido la capacidad de ir despacio, porque se quitó los pantalones él mismo apresuradamente y los dejo a un lado antes de quitarle a ella lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Después volvió a apoyarse en un codo y dejo su mirada vagar por todo su cuerpo.

-"Eres hermosa" -le dijo.

Pero Tomoyo no pesaba en que aspecto podía tener, sino en que estaba embriagada por él, por la perfección de su cuerpo dorado por la luz de las velas.

Deseaba de tal modo acariciarle que hasta las manos parecían dolerle por la necesidad. Quería aprender cada centímetro de su piel, cada músculo, cada tendón…

Con una sola mano acarició sus hombros, su pecho, y los planos de su estomago, sus caderas y su espalda.

Pero Eriol estaba concentrado en el cuerpo de ella y parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Su boca se detuvo brevemente en sus labios antes de alcanzar uno de sus pezones y volverla loca de necesidad por una nueva oleada de deseo que partía de sus pechos y llegaba hasta su mismo epicentro, que reclamaba su atención.

Como si él hubiera podido oír esa llamada, una de sus manos bajo a lo largo de su torso, de su estomago y más abajo aún y acarició su clítoris con suma ternura, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar mucho más.

Tan grande era su deseo que le proporcionó el valor suficiente para alcanzar su miembro erecto, explorando y jugar con el para que Eriol sintiera la misma urgencia que ella,

Y surtió el efecto esperado porque apenas tardo unos segundos en separar su boca y colocarse sobre ella buscando entrar en su cuerpo con cuidado, casi con demasiado cuidado, tanto que Tomoyo creyó que iba a gritar de tanto que lo necesitaba.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron inmóviles, como si se sintieran tan bien que nada pudiera mejorarlo, por eso duró poco. No podrían esperar más.

El movimiento comenzó a un ritmo lento al que Tomoyo se acomodó levantando las caderas hacia él. Pero la necesidad de ambos era tan poderosa que aquella cadencia creció rápidamente, como si ya hubiesen perdido la capacidad de controlarse.

Cada movimiento era una promesa de lo que había de venir, un atisbo del paraíso final, una llamarada de la explosión que llegó y los lanzo hacia el abismo. Tomoyo tubo que aferrarse a sus hombros porque no podía respirar, no podía sino rendirse a la oleada de placer. Un placer que parecía levantarla en el aire y dejarla suspendida, explotando, incapaz de decir dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de él, convertidos en uno de un modo que iba más allá de lo físico, alcanzaba al espíritu de ambos, a sus almas, a su corazón...

Y entonces lo sintió relajarse y respirar contra su pelo, y el peso de su cuerpo fue el paracaídas que la ayudo a volver a la tierra muy, muy despacio…

Y cuando volvió a aterrizar y sintió que el sueño la vencía, no pudo evitar pensar en algo que Eriol había dicho momentos antes…que nunca había sido hombre de una sola mujer.

¿Sería aquello una advertencia?

**Continuara… **


	9. Capítulo Ocho

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a demostrarle al hombre que la había dejado prácticamente plantada en el altar que no era una mujer predecible y aburrida, así que el día que debió haber sido el de su boda decidió dejar a un lado su imagen de chica recatada y prudente, y transformarse en una mujer salvaje y liberal, auque solo fuera durante una noche. Su objetivo: seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa, un extranjero irresistiblemente guapo… que precisamente andaba buscando una chica recatada y prudente con quien establecer una relación permanente…

"**Ocurrió una Noche"**

**Por Lady Verónica Black.**

_(Fic Reeditado)_

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Descubriéndote...**

Ningún otro colchón del mundo le hubiera podido parecer el paraíso que resultaron ser para él los almohadones del suelo al despertar poco después del amanecer. Y sólo podía haber una razón para aquello: que Tomoyo estaba en sus brazos. Su cuerpo pequeño describía una curva perfecta a su lado. Oía su respiración tranquila y tenía un brazo sobre ella para tenerla aun más cerca, para tener la sensación de tenerla a su lado. De que era suya.

Sí. El paraíso.

Sobre todo, tras una noche de hacer el amor. Salvaje y apasionadamente. Con suavidad y ternura. Lúdica y juguetonamente. Dos veces sobre los almohadones del salón, y luego otro par más en su habitación. Y tenía la sensación de no estar saciado aún de ella. Como si alguna vez fuese a llegar a estarlo…

No comprendía que no hubiera podido encontrar ese Kenji Mathashi en ella, porque a él le volvía loco su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz, su risa, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban. ¿Cómo aquello no le había bastado al tipo ese?

Porque él podría hablar horas y horas con ella sin llegar a aburrirse. Era divertida en su estado reposado y tranquilo, y tenía una sensualidad sutil que resultaba mucho más excitante que las otras versiones baratas que había conocido. Una sensualidad que solo reservaba para un solo hombre. El hombre con quien ella escogiera compartirla.

¿Qué más cosas la había llamado el tal Mathashi? Estable, aburrida y predecible.

¿Estable? Para él, alguien estable era una persona en la que se podía confiar. Tras conocer a muchas mujeres en las que no había podido hacerlo, que ella lo fuera solo podría ser un atributo.

¿Aburrida? Eso era una completa locura. A él le parecía cualquier cosa menos eso, le encantaba hablar con ella, era graciosa y tenía un sentido del humor muy especial, además a su parecer era muy divertida a su modo, es verdad que era un poco tímida, pero solo al principio, porque si uno se fijaba bien y ella te tomaba confianza llegaba a ser una persona extrovertida y divertida.

¿Y, predecible…? Claro. Vivía en una ciudad pequeña en la que había crecido, y sí, tenía que ceñirse en un horario. Vestía de modo conservador a veces… pero ¿predecible?

¿Había sido predecible al conocerla en un bar? ¿O al dejarse llevar por la fantasía metida en la bañadera de la tienda? ¿O cuando se había escabullido de su casa con él para ver el amanecer? ¿O en el campo de fútbol?

Desde luego él no la llamaría, predecible. No cuando podía sorprenderle con cosas como aquella ropa interior sumamente sexy, escondida tras un sencillo y púdico vestido.

Pero, al parecer, aquel tipo no había mirado bajo la superficie. No se había molestado a apartar la cortina y mirar. Porque cuando él lo había hecho, nunca había estado seguro de sí iba a encontrar a la buena chica o a la mujer sensual y atrevida.

"_**No sabes lo que te has perdido, Mathashi. No has sabido valorar a esta hermosa mujer." **_

Pero él no queria perderse nada. Nada en absoluto. Quería poder mirar tras la cortina toda la vida.

Aquel pensamiento lo sobresalto.

Algo estaba pasando en él que no comprendía. Algo que lo inundo en aquel momento y lo dejo sorprendido e intentando analizar su verdadera naturaleza.

No era un simple capricho. Ni simple y llano deseo. Aquella era una pasión profunda que parecía saturarlo por completo. Que le hacía volver a desearla un instante después de haberse saciado de ella. Que le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella cuando estaban separados. Que le hacia preguntarse como había sido capaz de dormir en aquella cama sin ella a su lado, y si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo otra vez sin tenerla entre sus brazos…

¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?

Bajo la mirada para contemplar a Tomoyo, dormida sobre su pecho. Los rizos oscuros de su pelo caían descuidados sobre su piel. Las densas pestañas oscurecían sus pómulos. Sus labios rojos, entreabiertos. Y Eriol sintió algo exuberante y cálido. Algo que no había sentido antes.

¿Sería amor? ¿Era posible que él se hubiera enamorado de Tomoyo?

Inspiro profundamente y vio como su rostro subía y bajaba con el movimiento de su pecho.

Demonios, cualquiera diría que era un inexperto en cuanto a mujeres… porque así era como se sentía en ese momento. Confuso e indeciso.

¿Y qué diablos iba a hacer al respecto?

**O o o o O**

Para Tomoyo no era extraño madrugar, y normalmente se enfrentaba a las primeras horas de la mañana sin dificultad. Pero aquel día no era como los demás, porque sentir unos brazos abrazándola con fuerza, sentir unos labios que la besaban en la cabeza y la voz profunda de Eriol llamándola para que se despertase no era algo que le ocurriera todo los días. Lo mismo que no todas las noches se las pasaba haciendo el amor con él. Aún no estaba lista para despertarse.

Gimió a modo de protesta y se acurruco en la exquisita comodidad de su cuerpo y se dejo llevar.

-"Tomoyo… ya es de día…" -le dijo él suavemente, pasando una mano por su brazo desnudo.

Con eso bastó para recordarle, a su mente y a su cuerpo, las delicias que aquel hombre era capaz de crear con sus manos. Y seguir durmiendo perdió de pronto todo su atractivo.

Volvió a acurrucarse en él, pero en aquella ocasión no para ponerse cómoda; subió un poco la pierna que tenía entre sus muslos, trazo con un dedo un círculo alrededor de su pezón y lo beso en el pecho.

-"Supongo que eso quiere decir que estas despierta" -dijo él, sonriendo.

-"¿Qué hora es?"

-"Las siete menos cuarto."

-"Mmm… no tengo que levantarme hasta dentro de una hora."

-"Lo sé… así tendremos tiempo…" -Pero ella había subido apoyándose en besos hasta su boca y no le dejo terminar la frase.

-"No me lo estas poniendo más fácil" -se quejó él cuando un momento después Tomoyo se separo de sus labios para besar su cuello.

-"Me encanta ponerte las cosas duras…" -bromeo y volvió a mover la pierna.

Con un gemido, Eriol se agarró de ella, pero en lugar de seguir con cualquiera de las cosas que Tomoyo se habría imaginado que haría. Cualquiera de las cosas que había hecho la noche anterior, la soltó para pasarle una mano por el pelo y decir:

-"Tomoyo, tenemos que hablar."

Había algo que no le gustaba en el tono de su voz, así que dejo de besarlo y abrió los ojos a la luz del día. En más de un sentido.

Eriol Hiragizawa no era hombre de una sola mujer. Esa idea apareció ante sus ojos con la luminosidad del neón. Habían compartido una increíble y maravillosa noche de pasión, arriesgándose concientemente a que fuera poco más que eso. Sabiendo que se estaba dejando llevar por la atracción del momento, y que seguramente solo ese momento sería lo que él le daría.

"_**Y este es el momento en que pone las cartas sobre la mesa." **_

Ignoró el frío que se apodero de su estómago e hizo acopio de todo el valor disponible para jurarse no dejarle ver lo ingenua que había sido. No quería que le diga que la había pasado muy bien esa noche, pero que entre ellos no iba a haber nada más.

-"¿Sabes qué? Acabo de acordarme que tengo un pedido especial para hoy y debería haber estado en el negocio hace más de una hora."

-"Unos minutos más no supondrán ninguna diferencia…"

-"Claro que sí" - Tomoyo salto de sus brazos-. "Es en serio. ¡Necesito que me lleves a casa ahora mismo!"

Y salió corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de su ropa. A los pocos segundos volvió con la ropa a la habitación y entro rápidamente al baño.

Estaba solo a medio vestir cuando le llego la voz de Eriol desde fuera.

-"Tengo que hablarte de algo importante."

-"No puede ser tan importante como este pedido. Podría echar a perder la comida de _La_ _Liga de Mujeres_."

Se abrocho el vestido tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus temblorosos dedos, poniéndose los zapatos al mismo tiempo. Entonces abrió la puerta y se lo encontro apoyado contra la pared, sin camisa, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y unos jeans sin abrochar en la cintura.

-"En serio, tengo muchísima prisa" -dijo-, "¿Podemos irnos?"

Eriol frunció el ceño, un gesto muy poco habitual en él.

-"¿Cuándo podremos hablar?"

"Ya habrá tiempo, no te preocupes" -contestó tan despreocupadamente como pudo y salió directo al coche.

Eriol no la siguió inmediatamente, sino que la tuvo esperando durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Cuando por fin salió al coche, parecía preocupado.

Pero Tomoyo no intento indagar, sino que se perdió en un ridículo monologo que pretendía abundar en las razones por las que tenía tanta prisa, aunque al mismo tiempo se había dado cuenta que era tan ingenua y estúpida como la habían acusado de ser, y que después de la noche que habían pasado juntos, una noche en la que le había dado su corazón, la estaba matando el dolor de saber que no tenían ninguna esperanza de tener un futuro juntos.

Entonces apareció su casa al frente y Eriol paro el auto.

-"Gracias" -dijo ella apresuradamente.

Y antes de que Eriol pudiera contestar, salió del coche y corrió para su casa, todo el tiempo intentando no hacer caso de la esperanza de que la siguiera para decirle que había pasado página y que estaba dispuesto a ser hombre de una sola mujer. De ser propiedad exclusiva de Tomoyo Daidouji. Lamentablemente eso no sucedió, y mientras ella se quedaba apoyada en la puerta cerrada de su casa luego de entrar, rogando a los dioses por que él la llamara, el ruido del un auto acelerando y yéndose a toda velocidad fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta.

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba, Eriol Hiragizawa nunca sería hombre de una sola mujer.

Lo que podría llegar a haber entre ellos era solo algo de una noche…

**Continuara…**


	10. Capítulo Nueve

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a demostrarle al hombre que la había dejado prácticamente plantada en el altar que no era una mujer predecible y aburrida, así que el día que debió haber sido el de su boda decidió dejar a un lado su imagen de chica recatada y prudente, y transformarse en una mujer salvaje y liberal, auque solo fuera durante una noche. Su objetivo: seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa, un extranjero irresistiblemente guapo… que precisamente andaba buscando una chica recatada y prudente con quien establecer una relación permanente…

"**Ocurrió una Noche"**

**Por Lady Verónica Black.**

_(Fic Reeditado)_

**Capítulo Nueve**

**Despejando dudas… ¿me amas?**

Sakura y Anjû ya no podían soportarlo más, así que el domingo a las doce de la noche se plantaron en la cocina en pijama, mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

Tomoyo no había podido dormir. De hecho no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño desde que Eriol la había dejado en su casa el jueves a la mañana. Sabía que sus paseos nocturnos tendrían que haber molestado a sus hermanas, de modo que aquella noche había decidido sentarse en la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche caliente con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño y no molestarlas, pero al parecer, no había tenido éxito.

-"Creí que estaban durmiendo, chicas" -dijo, mientras ellas se acomodaban en dos sillas de la mesa frente a su hermana mayor, dejando a Tomoyo bloqueada con la espalda en la pared y sin vía de escape.

-"Estamos hartas de preocuparnos por ti sin saber lo que te pasa" -dijo Sakura sin más preámbulo.

-"No comes."

-"No duermes."

- "Y no hablas, excepto para ladrar cada vez que te preguntamos que es lo que te pasa."

-"O cada vez que te decimos que Erio Hiragizawa ha venido a buscarte o te ha llamado."

-"Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que nos digas que esta pasando."

Tomoyo considero por vigesima vez en decir que no le pasaba nada, pero supo que sería absurdo. Además lo estaba pasando fatal y quizás hablar de ello la aliviase.

Le contó a sus hermanas lo que había pasado esa noche con Eriol y cómo lo había estado evitando para que no pudiera decirle que ella no era más que un juego para él.

-"Pero no puedes estar seguro de que lo que iba a decirte" -contesto Sakura.

-"¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser? Él mismo me dijo que no es hombre de una sola mujer, y no voy a ser la persona que cambié eso."

-"¿Y porqué no?"

Tomoyo elevo la mirada al cielo pero antes de que pudiera contestar, intervino Anjû.

-"Por que Kenji ha destrozado de tal modo su confianza en sí misma que esta convencida de que no puede atraer a un hombre, y muchos menos retenerlo. Cualquier hombre, pero sobre todo uno que esta tan bueno como Eriol Hiragizawa."

-"¿Tiene razón, verdad?" -preguntó Sakura-. "Tienes el autoestima por el suelos. Esto es peor de lo que imaginábamos."

-"Sí, ¿y porqué?" -continuo Anjû-. "Por culpa de un imbécil que te echa a ti toda la culpa de dejarte plantada en lugar de culparse a sí mismo por sus faltas y por los cuernos que te estaba metiendo con la tipa esa. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa de eso, Tomoyo, sino él, pero ha sido tan cobarde que no se atrevió a admitirlo y le resulto más fácil culparte a ti."

-"Y vos te creíste todo lo que te dijo" -siguió Sakura-. "Y ahora, en lugar de que las atenciones de Eriol te devuelvan la moral, estas permitiendo que las críticas de Kenji te impidan escuchar lo que Eriol tiene que decirte."

-"Olvídate de toda esa basura, y escucha a Eriol" -le aconsejó Anjû-. "Además, incluso lo peor sería preferible a lo que has estado haciendo: esconderte de él. Sí lo único que quieres es que sepa tu postura en todo esto, al menos escúchalo."

Y con esos debieron quedar satisfechas, porque se levantaron a la vez de sus asientos.

-"Y sí yo estuviese en tu lugar" -le advirtió Sakura al salir de la cocina-, "me iría a su casa para oír lo que tiene que decir y no pasarme otra noche en vela."

Tomoyo se quedo pensando en lo que le habían dicho. En realidad no sabía que era lo que Eriol pretendía decirle. Se había limitado a dar por sentado que pretendía dejar en claro que lo que habían compartido no era más que un buen rato.

Pero, de ser así, ¿porqué seguir llamando e ir a buscarla a la tienda y la casa? ¿Por qué no aceptar que lo estaba evitando y dar por supuesto que ella pensaba lo mismo?

Sus hermanas tenían razón: tenía que escucharlo. No estaba segura de poder soportar otro rechazo, esta vez de alguien que le había importado mucho más que Kenji Mathashi.

Y, por otro lado, estaba el aliciente de volver a verlo, de oír su voz… casi merecía la pena el riesgo.

Y sí pasaba lo peor, al menos dejaría de dar saltos cada vez que sonase el teléfono o el timbre.

"_**Así que hazlo, Daidouji. Acaba con esto de una buena vez."**_

Ni siquiera se molesto en subir y cambiarse la camiseta de tirantes rosa y el pantalón de mezclilla beige que había tenido puesto todo el día; se limito a tomar las llaves del coche y salir.

Para cuando llego a casa de Eriol, había perdido todo el empuje que tenía al salir de su casa, y lo que vio le hizo estar a punto de dar media vuelta.

Había luz en casi todas las ventanas de la planta baja, y tantos coches como si hubiera una fiesta.

Entonces recordó que el sábado vendrían los hermanos de Eriol a conocer la casa y eso la tranquilizo. Bueno, solo un poco.

Eran extraños para ella. ¿De verdad quería hacerlo delante de ellos?

Pues la verdad, no.

Pero tampoco quería ser una cobarde y dar media vuelta e irse. Quería despejar sus dudas de una buena vez por todas.

Y también quería verlo aunque sea una vez más.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió pensar que sí la luz de la habitación de Eriol estuviera encendida, significaría que él estaba allí, y si podía llegar a ella, podría verlo sin tener que pasar por toda la familia.

Incluso podría esperarlo ahí si no estaba.

Estaciono y dio la vuelta a la casa andando de puntillas y sin dejar de mirar atrás. Las habitaciones estaban llenas. Contó tres hombres altos y grandes en tres habitaciones diferentes: uno de ellos ya sin camisa y a punto de irse a la cama, a juzgar por el bostezo y la forma de estirarse. Otros dos estaban jugando a las cartas con una mujer de cabello negro y otro estaba hablando con una joven de no más de dieciocho años que le daba un golpe juguetón con una revista por algo que había dicho. Los Hiragizawa.

Pero por el momento a ella solo le interesaba uno, y no lo había visto por ninguna de las ventanas frente a las que había pasado.

La parte trasera de la casa estaba más oscura y no había luz en la habitación de Eriol.

Tanto si estaba adentro como sino, Tomoyo decidió continuar con el plan previsto.

No había mucho de que agarrarse para subir al segundo piso, excepto una vieja celosía que no parecía muy estable, pero era su única posibilidad, y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, así que sin pensarlo dos veces puso un pie en el primer escalón y empezó a subir. La celosía se quejo pero aguantó. El problema resulto ser que ella pensó que estaba sujeta a la casa, pero no lo estaba, y lo descubrió cuando estaba ya prácticamente arriba y se empezó a separar de la pared.

El grito que se le escapo no fue exageradamente alto, de modo que no esperaba obtener respuesta. Pero resulto que no estaba sola.

-"Vaya, vaya. Miren que lo que tenemos aquí. Una ladrona."

La voz era indiscutiblemente masculina, y tenía acento británico, pero no era la de Eriol.

La celosía iba y venía como una bandera y Tomoyo intentaba no caerse.

-"Ayuda…" -fue lo único que pudo decir.

El hombre empujo la celosía hacia la pared y Tomoyo suspiro aliviada antes de mirar hacía abajo.

Un hombre bastante joven con la camisa desabrochada y unos jeans la miraban intensamente. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro por los codos atado en una cola baja, y tenía los ojos azules como los de Eriol. El quinto hermano, se dijo; el que no había visto al pasar.

-"Hola" -dijo débilmente, sintiéndose la mayor idiota del mundo.

-"No hay nada que robar aquí."

-"No he venido a eso. Quiero ver a Eriol."

-"¿Y qué le pasa a la puerta, eh?"

-"Es que no quería ver a nadie más" -confesó.

-"Ahh… ¿Quieres que me vaya?" -preguntó, soltando la celosía que, lógicamente volvió a moverse.

-"¡No, por favor! ¿Podrías tenerla hasta que baje?"

-"Claro... ¡ERIOL!" -gritó-. "¡Tengo algo para ti! ¡Estoy atrás!"

Tomoyo oyó repetir el mensaje a una voz tras otra hasta que alguien bajo las escaleras, seguido por el ruido de más personas al moverse.

"_**¡¡Tierra trágame…!" **_

Pero como si el hombre que estaba abajo temiese que echara a correr al ver su cara de terror, antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo la sujetó en brazos como a un bebe. Casi al mismo tiempo, Eriol salía por la puerta de la cocina, seguido de un montón de gente.

-"¿Tomoyo?" -pregunto, confuso.

-"Estaba trepando por la celosía para verte, ¿la conoces?"

-"Claro que la conozco, Aoshi" -replicó, y su tono no indicaba si se alegraba de verla o no."

-"Entonces, es tuya" -contestó, y se la coloco a Eriol en los brazos como si fuera un saco de papas.

-"Hola" -repitió Tomoyo en voz aun más baja.

-"¿Has venido a mirar por la ventana o por fin podemos hablar?"

-"Quiero hablar contigo."

Eriol miro a la audiencia, que lógicamente estaba muy interesada con el espectáculo, y dijo:

-"Arriba."

Y pasó por delante de todos ellos.

-"Ya puedes bajarme" -sugirió en voz baja mientras se obligaba a sonreír a los presentes.

Pero él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y cargo con ella escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación y tener la puerta bien cerrada.

Solo entonces la dejo sobre sus pies, en el centro de la habitación.

-"Que vergüenza…" -murmuró.

Eriol encendió la luz y se apoyo contra la puerta para mirarla de brazos cruzados. Debía de estar en la cama porque no llevaba camisa, tenia el pelo revuelto y las sabanas de la cama estaban arrugadas.

¡Dios, que sexy estaba!

Tomoyo se obligo a mirar hacia otro lado.

-"Lo siento. Ha sido una estupidez."

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Lo de trepar por la celosía y venir a estas horas de la anoche sin llamar antes…" -hizo un gesto hacia la cama y de pronto se le ocurrió preguntar-: ¿He interrumpido algo…?"

Él emitió un sonido que corto en seco su frase.

-"¿Qué crees? ¿Qué estaba teniendo una orgía? ¿Qué porque hallas estado jugando al gato y al ratón conmigo me he traído un par de mujeres a casa con las cuales entretenerme mientras decides si dejar de ignorarme o no?"

-"No. Es que yo…"

¿Qué podia decir? ¿Qué sí? ¿Qué por un momento había temido que otra mujer calentase su cama?

-"¿Por qué has venido, Tomoyo?"

- "Dijiste que querías hablar" -dijo débilmente, se sentía ridícula.

-"Hace cuatro días quería hablar. Quería hablar cada vez que he llamado a tu casa o me he pasado por la tienda o por tu casa. ¿Dónde estabas todas esas veces, eh?"

-"Escondida" -admitió. Eriol la miro de una forma tan dura y fría que Tomoyo no pudo seguir viéndolo a la cara, le dolía terriblemente ver como la miraba de esa forma.

-"¿Porqué?"

Tomoyo le explicó la razón con todo detalle, sin omitir siquiera que había intentado comportarse todo lo mundanamente posible, que había intentado tomarse lo que había ocurrido entre ellos tan a la ligera como debía haberlo hecho él, pero que no quería oírselo decir.

-"Pero al final, he necesitado venir a oírlo. Quizás para ponerle punto final a las cosas."

Él movió la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

-"Eso no es lo que quería decirte, Tomoyo. Siempre sacas conclusiones apresuradas de todo, y sabes, es por tu culpa que ha pasado todo esto, cuando yo solo…" –Eriol suspiro profundamente y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Ella levanto la mirada y esperó.

-"Estoy enamorado de ti, Tomoyo" -dijo él, mirándola a los ojos-. "Me di cuenta de esto cuando me desperté contigo en mis brazos. Entonces me di cuenta que quería repetirlo todas las mañanas de mi vida. Que quería pasar mi vida contigo. Hacerte mía todas las noches. Que solo seas mía… para siempre."

Tomoyo se quedo helada.

-"Pero parecías tan… serio. Y me habías advertido que no eras hombre de una sola mujer" -le recordó ella con la voz temblorosa.

-"Sí estaba serio era por que era algo difícil para mí. Nunca me había ocurrido antes y me costaba trabajo asimilarlo, estaba muerto de miedo. Hasta que me acostumbre a la idea. Además, no te quise decir lo de una sola mujer como advertencia."

-"Pues a mi me lo pareció."

-"Pues te pareció mal" –sentenció él con un tono más duro-. "No, nunca he sido hombre de una sola mujer, pero por que no había conocido a la mujer adecuada..."

-"…Eriol…"

-"Hasta que te conocí a ti…"

-"Pero yo…"

-"No empieces con esas tonterías que te dijo ese, eso de que eres aburrida, predecible y todas eso. Ya lo he repasado mil veces en mi cabeza y es una estupidez. Lo único que quiero que me digas es que me quieres y que te vas a casar conmigo…"

Decir que estaba sorprendida y en shock es poco. Tomoyo se quedo quieta en su sitió, mirándolo incrédula, muda.

¿Él la quería a… ella?

Admitirlo la había aterrorizado, pero ahora que las puertas se habían abierto, no tenía más remedio que admitir lo irremediablemente obvio: estaba enamorada de él desde el primer instante en que lo vio. Lo quería con el alma y la vida, de un modo en el que nunca había querido a Kenji Mathashi. Con más intensidad, con más dulzura, con más pasión… con más de todo. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa, el extranjero que apenas conocía hace unos días, de aquel hombre al que le toco el trasero estando borracha…

La vida si que era irónica cuando quería.

Pero ella…

¿De verdad se había equivocado su ex prometido al valorar su personalidad, o terminaría por aburrir terriblemente a Eriol en un tiempo? Bueno, la verdad es que no había hecho nada extraordinario desde que se conocieron, y él había seguido interesado en ella. Hasta se había enamorado. Y le había pedido matrimonio…

¿Y qué pasaba con eso de que nunca había sido hombre de una sola mujer? ¿Era arriesgado entregarse a un hombre así?

Efectivamente era la primera vez que Eriol echaba raíces, pero también era cierto que nunca había engañado a nadie, a diferencia de Kenji. Además, había rasgos de su carácter que no estaban presentes en su antiguo prometido, como su amabilidad, su dulzura y su consideración, su forma de preocuparse por la familia, por ella, por todos en general…

Y la idea de echar raíces ya había crecido en él antes de conocerla a ella…

-"¿Tomoyo?"

Su voz la sacó de sus meditaciones y lo miro directamente a esos ojos azules que la volvían loca.

-"Me he comportado como una idiota al evitarte, ¿no?"

-"No lo sé. ¿Vos qué crees?"

-"Te he estado evitando cuando la verdad es que te amo y que no hay nada que deseé más en el mundo que casarme contigo."

Por un momento, él se quedó inmóvil, mirándola como si esperase que fuera a cambiar de opinión en cualquier segundo, pero después se separo de la puerta, avanzó hacia ella con paso decidido y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

Pareciese que fuese a decir algo serio, a juzgar por su forma de fruncir el ceño. Pero en lugar de hablar la besó de una forma especial, posesiva, cariñosa, llena de intensidad. Fue un beso que ella no tardo en responder, en disfrutar. Fue un beso que sello un pacto, una declaración de amor mutuo…

Un momento después, la tomo en brazos y salió con ella fuera del dormitorio, al baño que había usado ella la primera mañana que estuvo en esa casa.

Pero de ningún modo parecía el mismo.

Donde antes había una bañera vieja y azulejos rajados, ahora había paredes blancas y relucientes, un hermoso ventanal que iba del techo al suelo con vista de toda la ciudad, un jarrón lleno de flores y la gigantesca bañera que habían probado aquel día en la tienda.

-"Has estado muy ocupado" -comento ella cuando la dejo junto a la bañera.

-"Y pensando en ti todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres probarla?

- "¿Tan mal huelo?" -bromeó.

-"Hueles de maravilla."

-"De todas formas, un baño resultaría muy agradable…"

Eriol puso inmediatamente en marcha la bañera y a Tomoyo después, desnudándola lentamente mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua.

Hicieron el amor en la bañera, tal y como habían descrito aquel día en la tienda y cada uno de sus movimientos se vio acompañado por las subidas y bajadas del agua como una ola de pasión que tuviese su propia turbulencia. Una pasión que los condujo a un clímax explosivo y simultaneo, rodeados de agua y amor.

-"Te amo" -dijo Eriol cuando descansaban abrazados, dejando que los chorros de agua los relajasen.

-"Yo también te amo, Eriol" -contestó ella-. "Pero… esto esta hecho un asco" -añadió, tras mirar a su alrededor.

Eriol rió suavemente.

-"Pero ha merecido la pena, ¿no?"

-"Sin duda alguna, mi amor."

-"Ahora, dime que te casaras conmigo" -le pidió.

-"Me casaré contigo."

-"Y que serás mi mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas, la madre de mis hijos y la abuela de mis nietos… y que nunca volverás a bañarte sola."

-"Seré tu mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas y la madre de tus hijos y la abuela de tus nietos, pero eso de no volver a bañarme sola… esta bañera parece ideal para ponerse a leer un libro o escuchar música."

-"No estarás insinuando que te quieres casar conmigo solo por mi bañera, ¿no?"

-"Ayy querido… por eso y por un par de cositas más" -bromeó, acariciando un aparte particular de su anatomía.

Eriol gimió.

-"Voy a ponerle un poco más de agua a la bañera y después, dentro de un rato, vas a bajar conmigo a conocer a tu futura familia política."

-"¿Eso no podría esperar hasta mañana?" -susurro Tomoyo.

-"Supongo que sí, por que tendremos un montón de mañanas…"

Un montón de mañanas.

Un montón de mañanas juntos…

Haber dudado de ello, de él, de sí misma, le pareció de pronto algo muy lejano, algo que le había ocurrido a otra persona, a alguien que no sabía lo que ella sabía ahora.

Porque lo que sabía era que quería a ese hombre de un modo en no podría querer a ninguna otra persona en su vida.

Y que él la quería de ese mismo modo también.

Y que juntos tendrían una vida llena de mañanas, y más que nada de noches…

Por que gracias a algo que ocurrió una noche ellos encontraron el amor, por que esa noche Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraron y se enamoraron, y gracias a un extraño suceso en una noche de bar tuvieron una vida dichosa y larga juntos, lleno de baños de espuma, atardeceres en lagos, amaneceres en establos y noches como la de los cuentos de hadas, solo porque aquella noche abrieron los ojos, y pudieron reconocer al amor… a su alma gemela, a su Eriol y su Tomoyo…

_**- FIN -**_


End file.
